Naruto Muerto?
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi SasuNaru: Naruto y Sasuke fueron pareja y tienen un hijo en común ... Naruto es Hokage y tiene una reunión con los Kage, pero algo pasa que a Naruto se le da por muerto, la pregunta es, todos creen en la muerte de Naruto? que pasó antes de llegar a Suna donde se hacía la reunión? quien tuvo que ver en la desaparición de Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor

Capitulo 1

La pelirroja entró sigilosamente a la habitación, sabía perfectamente quien estaba en ese lugar oscuro, su mirada se posó en la cama y vio la esbelta figura de un chico, el mismo chico por el que ella suspiraba, sabía perfectamente en que estado estaba el azabache ya que él y sus dos compañeros de equipo fueron a la aldea cercana a tomar y sabía como habían llegado de tomados los dos de los tres compañeros

La pelirroja se acercó lentamente y encendió una vela, la poca iluminación que hacía la vela en esa habitación pudo ver que el azabache que estaba tumbado en la cama estaba con el dorso desnudo, ella inconscientemente se relamió el labio inferior, se quitó con cuidado y lentamente la pequeña bata que tenía para quedar en ropa interior y pasó sus dedos por el pecho blanco del azabache asta que acercó su boca a la oreja del azabache

-Sasuke, se que estás despierto-susurró la pelirroja sensualmente-es momento que nos divirtamos los dos-el azabache abrió sus ojos y miró los ojos de la pelirroja, esta notó que el azabache aún estaba con los efectos del alcohol y sonrió-te haré olvidar-acercó sus labios a los del azabache y los besó lentamente, Sasuke no correspondió al instante pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo ese beso se intensificó a mas pasional y sobre todo lujuria ya que la pelirroja se subió a ahorcajadas encima de Sasuke y haciendo movimientos para que el miembro de este despertara

El beso se cortó y los dos se miraron, la pelirroja tenía la sonrisa de victoria plasmada en su cara y Sasuke sin esperar mas tiempo atrajo a la pelirroja a su cuerpo y la volvió a besar con brusquedad para luego intercambiar posiciones

-esto no va a significar nada, Karin-dijo Sasuke con la voz entre cortada por la lujuria que sentía en ese momento ya que la pelirroja tenía su mano en el miembro despierto del azabache

-solo déjate llevar, como yo lo voy hacer-dijo Karin sonriendo-solo le estás pagando con la misma moneda-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos y la volvió a besar con lujuria y los dos se llevaron esa noche por la lujuria

ºººººººººººººººººº

Naruto había salido de la torre Hokage ya que había acabado su jornada de papeleos como Hokage que era, caminaba por las calles de la aldea a paso rápido ya que iba tarde a la academia, los aldeanos que le veían le saludaban con respeto y él les devolvía el saludo

Naruto parecía feliz pero las personas que le conocían sabían que en el fondo no lo era, ya que hacía una semanas que Naruto se había ido de la casa que compartía con su pareja u que esta exactamente una semana estaba de misión con su equipo

Naruto llegó a la academia en el momento que los niños salían de esta, a su lado estaban los padres de los niños que iban a buscar a sus retoños que estos corriendo iban a los brazos de sus padres, Naruto a lo lejos vio una cabellera azabache que caminaba tranquilamente y con la mirada seria, el rubio sonrió mas ver al niño que se le acercaba a parte que el niño era la copia en miniatura de su padre pero sobre todo de su tío, la única diferencia que el niño en vez de tener los ojos negros los tenía azules

-Itachi-dijo Naruto sonriendo al niño-como te ha ido la academia?

-supongo que bien, papi-dijo el niño con su habitual seriedad

-deberías de sonreír mas, a si tus compañeros se te acercarían y querrían ser tus amigos

-no me gustan mis compañeros, son débiles-dijo Itachi y Naruto suspiró

-vamos a casa-dijo Naruto

-papa vendrá a la nueva casa?-dijo serio el niño sin dejar de mirar al frente

-ya te expliqué que tu padre y yo viviremos separados durante un tiempo

-no entiendo el por que

-solo tienes seis años para que puedas comprender lo que pasa en los adultos-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-no volveré a preguntar nada sobre el tema

-Itachi-dijo serio Naruto y poniéndose delante del niño y a su altura-cualquier cosa puedes decirme, recuerda que no es bueno guardarte los sentimientos

-papa, antes de irse de misión me dijo que demostrar los sentimientos te hace débil

-ya hablaré con Sasuke para que no vuelva a decirte esas cosas

-yo no quiero que discutáis por mi culpa

-que te quede claro que nunca hemos discutido por tu culpa-el niño afirmó con la cabeza-quiero que sepas y que nunca me cansaré de decirte que eres la persona a la que mas quiero en mi vida-sonrió Naruto

-yo también te quiero, papi-dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces vamos a casa-dijo Naruto empezando a caminar al lado de su hijo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado dos días y Naruto estaba en su oficina haciendo su trabajo, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Naruto dio paso, el rubio en ningún momento mió a las personas que entraron, que era Shikamaru, e Hinata que eran las manos derecha de Naruto, y también entraron Sasuke y su equipo

-Hokage, el equipo de Sasuke ha vuelto de la misión y trae el reporte-dijo Shikamaru con cansancio

-cuantas veces debo de decirte que me digas Naruto, Shikamaru?-dijo Naruto alzando la cabeza mirando al de la coleta que este le sonrió y Sasuke frunció el ceño ante ese acto, el rubio se levantó y miró a cada uno de los miembros del equipo

-rubio, la misión fue fácil-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo, Naruto rodó los ojos y se levantó para ponerse delante de la mesa

-demasiado fácil, Naruto-dijo Karin

-no tienes autorización para decirme por mi nombre, para ti soy señor Hokage-dijo Naruto con una pizca de ira en la voz

-su cargo se le ha subido a la cabeza, señor Hokage-dijo Sasuke con resentimiento y el rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-y también iba para ti Uchiha-dijo Naruto-ahora quiero el reporte que espero sea perfecto o si no no habrá misiones para vosotros durante un largo tiempo-sonrió con superioridad el rubio

-aquí tiene-dijo Sasuke dándole al rubio un pergamino que este lo cogió con mala gana

-lo que no se ha puesto en el reporte rubio, son la veces que salimos a divertirnos y sobre todo las mujeres que se le acercó a Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Sasuke y Karin que este pudo apreciar en la pelirroja en la sonrisa de triunfo que llevaba

-no me importa en absoluto con cuanta fémina se ha podido revolcar Uchiha-dijo serio Naruto-lo que se trata es que la misión se haga perfectamente-se dirigió a sentarse en su silla-ya os podéis largar, ya os diré vuestra próxima misión-cruzó sus brazos en su pecho-aunque lo mas seguro que la próxima misión la harán solos Uchiha y la señorita Karin-dijo con burla el rubio

-yo opino igual-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo

-Suigetsu-dijo serio Juugo

-pero si es verdad, los dos juntos hacen un buen equipo en todos los sentidos-dijo Suigetsu con burla

-cállate piraña-gritó Karin enfadada-lo que te pasa es que estás celoso

-de ti-dijo Suigetsu alzando una ceja

-no-dijo Karin sonriendo con burla-lo que te pasa es que tú no puedes tener lo que quieres-miró al rubio

-ya os podéis ir-dijo Naruto y los cuatro iban a salir de la oficina-Suigetsu, puedes quedarte un momento?

-claro-dijo Suigetsu y Sasuke antes de salir de la oficina miró con odio a Suigetsu que este le miró de la misma forma pero con una sonrisa y los dos supieron o mejor sabían que eso era rivalidad-que pasa rubio-dijo cuando sus otros tres compañeros se fueron

-no se como decirte que mi nombre es Naruto, pero da lo mismo, quisiera que me hicieras un favor

-lo que quieras

-bueno no es un favor, es algo sobre la reunión que tendré en Suna con los demás Kage

-de que se trata?-dijo Suigetsu interesado

-Shikamaru se quedará en la aldea y me gustaría que tú junto Hinata me acompañaras-dijo Naruto serio

-claro-dijo Suigetsu-pero siempre que no has sido acompañado por Hinata o Shikamaru ha ido contigo Sasuke

-eso era antes-dijo Naruto-pero ahora no quiero tener a mi lado a Uchiha

-entonces cuando partiremos?

-mañana a primera hora-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-pues en la entrada de la aldea nos veremos y no cabe decir que yo daría mi vida por ti Hokage y si no lo fueras también-y sin mas Suigetsu se fue y cuando cerró la puerta vio apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados en su pecho a Sasuke

-daría mi vida por ti Hokage-dijo con burla Sasuke deshaciendo sus brazos y acercándose peligrosamente a Suigetsu que este con gesto indiferente comenzó a beber de su botella de agua para luego guardar la botella y sonrió al azabache con burla

-oh si, Sasuke, mas fuerte, mas rápido-dijo imitando una voz femenina Suigetsu-has caído tan bajo en follar con la bruja de Karin

-lo que ha ti te molesta es que yo me he estado follando todas la veces que he querido a Naruto, cosa que tú nunca harás, por que antes te mataré-dijo con odio y frialdad Sasuke

-tengo mucho miedo de tu amenaza-dijo Suigetsu para mirar de pies a cabeza al azabache-no entiendo lo que ha podido ver Naruto en un bastardo y desgraciado como tú, cualquiera puede ser mejor que tú, por eso te fue infiel o eso es la excusa que quieres poner para poder follar con se te ponga delante-comenzó a caminar alejándose del azabache-espero que hayas tenido precaución con Karin o si no es capaz de darte una sorpresa-gritó esto último

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba por el barrio Uchiha en compañía de su hijo, cuando llegó a la mansión paró en la puerta y el rubio se puso a la altura de su hijo

-pórtate bien, Itachi, sabes que tu padre no tiene paciencia-dijo Naruto colocando bien lo mochila de su hijo-has cogido todo lo que necesitas para estos tres días de mi ausencia?

-si-dijo Itachi serio y con la mirada gacha

-que te pasa?

-es que creía que volveríamos a estar los tres juntos-dijo triste Itachi

-sabes que por ahora no-Itachi miró al rubio

-y cuando será eso de estar otra vez juntos?

-no lo se-dijo Naruto-tu padre fue a visitarte cuando llegó de la misión?

-no-dijo Itachi

-estaría cansado-dijo Naruto levantándose y tocó la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido

-que quieres-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-baja ese tono delante de mi hijo-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke miró al niño para luego poner su mirada en el rubio

-te recuerdo que también es mi hijo-dijo serio Sasuke para luego hacer una media sonrisa-o me ha tenido engañado durante todo este tiempo-el azabache mayor no vio venir el puñetazo en su cara que hizo retroceder unos pasos

-si me entero que le has hecho llorar solo por hacerme daño a mi, te mataré Uchiha-dijo con odio Naruto, Sasuke miró con el ceño fruncido al rubio tocándose la parte golpeada-compórtate como el padre que eres, por lo menos una vez en tu vida

-no me tienes que dar lecciones de nada-dijo Sasuke-o te tengo que recordar que me fuiste infiel y que no paras de coquetear con todo el mundo?

-como siempre vive en tu mundo donde solo estás tú y tú-dijo Naruto-pero sabes una cosa, las personas como tú creen que todo el mundo es como tú, otra cosa, que no me entere que traes a todas la zorras que conozcas para follar mientras mi hijo está contigo

-o que me vas a matar-dijo burlón Sasuke y Naruto entre cerró los ojos con enfado-no soy como tú, que seguro en este tiempo a ti te importó muy poco que estuviera mi hijo mientras te follaban

-eres un maldito cabrón-gritó Naruto-que te crees que no me enterado que hace un mes te acostaste con Sakura sabiendo que ella estaba casada

-y gracias a ti se a reconciliado con Lee-dijo Sasuke-que buen amigo eres

-mejor que tú

-en esta aldea no tengo amigos-dijo Sasuke-y ahora ya puedes irte, que me ocuparé mejor que tú de mi hijo-sonrió con prepotencia Sasuke y Naruto lo miró durante unos segundos intentando descubrir lo que estaba tramando ese Uchiha, miró a su hijo que estaba mirando al suelo y se pudo percatar el rubio que su hijo se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar por lo que acababa de ocurrir

-pórtate bien, Itachi-el niño solo afirmó con la cabeza-en tres días estaré de vuelta-Naruto al ver el semblante triste de su hijo se puso a su altura y le alzó la cara para que le mirara-todo se arreglará y se puede ser una familia estando tú y yo solos-Naruto besó la frente de su hijo-te quiero-se levantó-está será la última vez que me harás el favor de que te quedes con Itachi-miró a Sasuke enfadado-la próxima vez buscaré a alguien ya que tendrás que romper tus planes para estar con tu hijo

-la verdad es que me has roto mis planes-dijo enfadado Sasuke y Naruto pasó su mano por su cabello rubio

-lo único que quiero es que pases tiempo con tu hijo, ya que eso nunca lo has hecho, pero eso será imposible-dijo Naruto-por que dentro de poco seguro que encontraras a alguien tendrás un hijo, le darás de lado y te olvidaras que tienes como hijo a Itachi y a si una y otra vez y tu clan renacerá ya que ese era tu sueño

-si esa es la perspectiva que tienes de mi, allá tú-dijo con indiferencia Sasuke-pero como tú eres un buen padre estarás para todo para Itachi y cuando tengas otro hijo le darás de lado

-yo nunca daría a mi hijo de lado, no soy como tú que desde el momento que nació nunca estuviste con él-dijo Naruto algo alterado y escuchó un sollozo y miró a su hijo que intentaba no llorar, Sasuke solo miró a su hijo y suspiró, pasó su mano por su cabellera azabache

-no te preocupes de nada, Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke viendo como el rubio intentaba calmar al niño-me ocuparé de Itachi

-no hagas que me arrepienta de habértelo traído-dijo Naruto-pórtate bien, Itachi

-si-dijo Itachi

-te echaré mucho de menos-dijo Naruto

-y yo a ti papi-dijo Itachi

-Sasuke, recuerda que es un niño-dijo Naruto-cuídalo

-te lo prometo-dijo Sasuke serio-soy su padre y te prometo que lo protegeré todo en estos tres días-Naruto lo miró con enfado-joder, Naruto parece que te vas a ir a la guerra-Sasuke pudo ver que ante ese comentario el rubio se puso pálido y eso le extrañó al Uchiha mayor-me estás escondiendo algo?

-no-dijo sin pensar Naruto y esa respuesta a Sasuke no le gustó sabía perfectamente que el rubio estaba mintiendo-estaré tranquilo con respecto a Itachi-sonrió el rubio-no dejarías que le pase nada

-no-dijo Sasuke-te lo prometo Naruto no dejaré que nada malo le pase a Itachi mientras esté vivo

-gracias-dijo Naruto-me alegra mucho que quieras a nuestro hijo, adiós y se feliz-lo último lo dijo bastante flojo que ha Sasuke le costó escuchar, el rubio se dio la vuelta y saltó hacia los tejados, Sasuke se quedó en la puerta pensativo en lo que había ocurrido asta que llegó a la conclusión que rubio se había despedido

Continuará

Una nueva historia que espero que os haya gustado el comienzo …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Naruto, Hinata y Suigetsu caminaban por el bosque, los dos últimos miraban concentrados por cualquier posible ataque de algún ninja renegado, Naruto en cambio miraba al frente concentrado y pensando, Hinata estaba a una distancia de Naruto por delante y Suigetsu por detrás. De repente escucharon un ruido y pararon los tres, Suigetsu se posicionó por si tenía que atacar con su espada en la mano, Hinata solo miraba el lugar con seriedad y Naruto solo sonrió con una media sonrisa

Había silencio solo se escuchaba la brisa del aire y al cabo de unos segundos empezaron a salir ninjas por todos los lados, Suigetsu comenzó a defenderse y atacar e Hinata igual, Naruto solo estaba parado como si no estuviera pasando nada y miró hacia el lado, vio a alguien con una capucha que no se le veía la cara y Naruto se puso serio y después de eso hubo una gran explosión

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Desde que se fue Naruto había pasado mas o menos una semana y Shikamaru llamó a todos los ninjas de la generación de Naruto como maestros, Shikamaru estaba serio sentado en el puesto de Hokage y miraba a todos que estaba en el lugar, tenía un papel en la mano y su otra mano estaba en puño como escondiendo algo de ella

-si os hecho llamar a todos es por que recibí un mensaje y como amigos de Naruto tenéis derecho de saber la noticia los primeros-dijo Shikamaru serio y eso era raro en el chico perezoso

-de que se trata Shikamaru-dijo Chouji serio

-ha llegado un mensaje de Suna, me llegó hace dos días pero yo les contesté que necesitaba pruebas y hoy me enviaron una prueba-dijo Shikamaru sin saber como decir la noticia y sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke que estaba serio

-por que no vas al grano-dijo Neji

-Naruto cuando iba hacia Suna-calló durante unos segundos Shikamaru-tuvo una emboscada-los presentes abrieron los ojos por la noticia

-Naruto está bien?-dijo alterada Sakura

-lo diré sin rodeos-dijo Shikamaru-Naruto como Hinata han muerto y Suigetsu gravemente herido y está en Suna recuperándose

-que-dijo con un hilo de voz Salura

-eso no puede ser Shikamaru, Naruto es el Hokage y no puede morir-dijo Ino con tristeza

-lo único que encontraron de Naruto fue esto-dijo Shikamaru mostrando el collar de el rubio-se llevaron el cuerpo seguro para sacar información al igual que al de Hinata

-y por si pueden sacarle al Kiuby-dijo Karin seria y todos la miraron y Shikamaru la miró con el ceño fruncido

-también puede ser por eso-dijo Shikamaru

-es mentira-susurró Sasuke con los puños cerrados con fuerza y todos lo miraron-Naruto no está muerto-gritó esto

-es cierto Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru-espero que tengas tacto para decirle a Itachi

-no le diré nada-gritó Sasuke-por que no creo que esté muerto, cuando vea su cuerpo sin vida me lo creeré

-cuando antes te hagas a la idea mejor, Uchiha-dijo Shikamaru

-me niego-dijo Sasuke dando la espalda a Shikamaru

-me cuesta creer que Naruto esté muerto-dijo Konohamaru intentando controlar la lágrimas-él fue uno de los héroes de la guerra

-esas cosas pasan cuando eres ninja y sobre todo cuando tienes en el interior al zorro mas poderoso-dijo Karin con indiferencia

-cállate-gritó Sakura con odio-Naruto no está muerto-miró a Shikamaru y se acercó a él-de verdad que es cirto?-comenzó a caerla lágrimas a Sakura

-desgraciadamente si-dijo Shikamaru

-podrías darme el colgante-dijo Sakura-a Naruto le hubiera gustado que Itachi lo llevara y a si el niño no lo olvidará y tendrá un recuerdo de su padre-Shikamaru sonrió con tristeza y le entregó el colgante a la pelirrosa que esta cuando lo tuvo en la mano lo apretó y se lo acercó al pecho, se dio la vuelta y miró a cada uno de los presentes, todos estaban tristes y otros no podían dejar de llorar, su mirada verde se puso en la espalda del Uchiha que este estaba con los puños cerrados y frunció el ceño para luego mirar a la pelirroja con gafas que esta estaba muy tranquila y pudo percibir Sakura que intentaba no sonreír la pelirroja, esto la enfureció a Sakura y se acercó a la pelirroja con pasos decididos-te alegra la noticia, verdad Karin?

-no entiendo esa pregunta-dijo la pelirroja

-como puedes ser tan cínica-gritó Sakura-Naruto y tú sois los últimos del clan Uzumaki y su muerte hace que solo quedes tú

-también queda su hijo-dijo como si nada Karin

-Itachi es mas Uchiha que Uzumaki-gritó Sakura-deberías de estar agradecida con Naruto al igual que tus compañeros y el mismo Sasuke

-yo no le pedí nada-dijo frunciendo el ceño Karin

-si no fuese sido por vosotros cuatro estaríais muerto por ser ninjas renegados-gritó alterada Sakura y respirando con dificultad

-Sakura no te alteres no es bueno en tu estado-dijo Lee acercándose a la pelirosa

-es que no la soporto-dijo Sakura intentando tranquilizarse-no debí curarla cuando Sasuke intentó matarla

-Sakura-dijo Kakashi-ese era tu deber

-lo que te pasa es que no aceptas que Sasuke no te escogiera a ti-dijo Karin con superioridad y tocándose con delicadeza su cabello rojo-aunque olvidaste que Naruto era tu amigo cuando te revolcaste con Sasuke-Sakura sin poder aguntarse le dio un puñetazo a la pelirroja que esta se chocó contra la puerta, ninguno hizo nada y ni se acercó a Karin para ayudarla a levantarse

-eso fue el gran error de mi vida-dijo Sakura con odio-Sasuke me emborrachó y yo no sabía lo que hacía

-no te quejaste-dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura con frialdad

-tú eres peor que ella y ella es peor que tú, sois tal para cual-dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke con resentimiento-no se que vio Naruto en ti para casarse con alguien como tú, ni siquiera eres buen padre

-no te consiento que tú me juzgues si soy buen padre o no-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Sakura y Lee se puso en medio de los dos con seriedad

-que has hecho por tu hijo, pero Naruto estaba tan ciego que no veía que dabas de lado a tu hijo, pero menos mal que se dio cuenta de eso y como eres en realidad-dijo con desprecio Sakura

-Naruto fue el que empezó a serme infiel-dijo alterado Sasuke

-y tú te lo crees por que esa bruja te lo dijo-dijo Sakura refiriéndose a Karin

-me lo dijo su amante-dijo Sasuke sonriendo con superioridad y todos los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y Karin sonrió con malicia

-no … puede ser-dijo Sakura-estas mintiendo

-se acabó-alzó la voz Shikamaru levantándose de el asiente-lo que incumbe ahora es hacer los preparativos para despedir a Hinata y a Naruto-Sakura bajó la mirada intentando no llorar y Lee la abrazó

-a Naruto no le gustaría verte a si-susurró con cariño Lee

-Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru-debes de decirle a tu hijo, por que los aldeanos pueden hablar y el niño se puede enterar de lo que ha pasado, por lo menos adviértele de lo que pasa-Sasuke no dijo nada y se fue del lugar, Karin inmediatamente se fue detrás del Uchiha y poco a poco se fueron los demás

- Juugo, estás bien?-dijo Kakashi que miró a Juugo y este estaba pálido aunque tuviera el semblante serio

-si-dijo Juugo-pero yo no creo que el Hokage haya muerto, ni la Huyuga, cuando vuelva Suigetsu nos dirá lo que pasó

-yo también espero su regreso-dijo Kakashi

-quedó mal herido-dijo Shikamaru-llevará semanas y asta meses para que se recupere-Juugo apretó los puños fuertemente-pero está fuera de peligro

-quien fue el que te envió el mensaje, Shikamaru?-dijo Tenten

-Sai que estaba de visita en Suna para ir a visitar a Gaara-dijo Shikamaru-los dos están muy afectados, sobre todo Gaara

-tenemos que encontrar a los culpables-dijo Kiba serio y Akamaru ladró que estaba conforme de lo que decía su amo-y matarlos

-eso no hay que decirlo-dijo Shikamaru-empezaremos a investigar hoy mismo-todos afirmaron con la cabeza

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke después de recoger a su hijo de la academia fueron a la mansión

-Itachi-dijo serio Sasuke-tengo que decirte algo importante-el niño lo miró serio

-que mi papi tardará en llegar de esa reunión?

-es difícil de decir-dijo Sasuke y suspiró fuertemente-no soy de rodeos y te lo diré sin tapujos, siéntate-hubo silencio durante unos segundos mientras el niño se sentaba-mientras Naruto se dirigía a Suna hubo una emboscada, esos ninjas atacaron a Naruto, Hinata y Suigetsu-Itachi solo escuchaba y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar-Suigetsu resultó gravemente herido y está en Suna para recuperarse-el niño afirmó con la cabeza lentamente-Hinata y Naruto los dos han desaparecido, todos creen que están muertos, pero yo no lo creo, por eso podrás escuchar por la aldea la muerte de Naruto-Sasuke se acercó al niño para ponerse en su altura y agarrarlo por los hombros y notó que el niño estaba temblando y que aguantaba las ganas de llorar-yo no creo que esté muerto, pero tampoco quiero que te hagas ilusiones de que está vivo por que si resulta que está muerto puede que sea mas duro para ti-Sasuke en ese momento se dio cuenta de los ojos del niño que apareció el Sharingan y no tenía dos aspas si no tres, Sasuke se sorprendió por eso y se puso de pie-desde cuando tienes el Sharingan?-preguntó Sasuke y no dejó de ver los ojos del niño que cada vez sus ojos cambiaba aún Sharingan mas avanzado-Itachi-gritó Sasuke zarandeando al niño que este de inmediato volvió en si y sus ojos fueron azules, Sasuke volvió a separarse del niño-estás bien?-Itachi se levantó-desde cuando tienes el Sharingan?

-es tu culpa-gritó Itachi, Sasuke se puso serio ya que el niño nunca le había gritado-siempre ibas con él y esta vez te quedaste, por que preferías estar con otras personas, por tu culpa mi padre está muerto, te odio-y se fue corriendo del lugar saliendo de la mansión, Sasuke solo se quedó en el lugar pensando en lo que le dijo su hijo y le dolió esas palabras, se sentó en el sofá y puso sus manos en la cabeza mirando al suelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior

-mi hijo me odia y me lo merezco, me comporté con él como mi padre se comportaba conmigo-cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos y unas lágrimas salieron de ellos-es mi culpa, si yo hubiera hablado con él-negó con la cabeza rápidamente-no estás muerto, Naruto y se lo voy a demostrar a todos-tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo con seriedad y dejando de llorar-cuando viniste te despediste-abrió los ojos-sabías lo que iba a pasar, tan mal estabas que te ibas a dejar matar? Ese no es el estilo de Naruto-entrecerró los ojos pensativo-o puede que estuvieras compinchado con los que te atacaron-se levantó-eso es imposible, Naruto nunca haría algo en contra de la aldea-se puso su mano en la barbilla-Shikamaru estaba serio pero estaba diferente, puede que la persona que envió el mensaje sepa algo, solo tengo que saber quien fue, tengo que ir hablar con Shikamaru para investigar esto y si Shikamaru se niega es por que esconde algo-sonrió Sasuke y salió de la mansión hacia la torre Hokage

Sasuke entró al despacho donde estaba Shikamaru este solo lo miró con pereza y Sasuke solo lo miraba y pudo percatarse que Shikamaru estaba demasiado tranquilo, era como siempre era Shikamaru, no parecía afectado por la muerte de Naruto ni ka de Hinata

-a que debo tu visita, Sasuke?-dijo Shikamaru

-como yo no creo en la muerte de Naruto, voy a investigar por mi cuenta que Naruto esta vivo-dijo Sasuke serio y frunció el ceño al ver a Shikamaru ponerse pálido

-si me niego a que investigues que-dijo con el ceño fruncido Shikamaru

-lo haré por mi cuenta-dijo Sasuke-y asta me atrevo a decir que tienes que ver mucho con la desaparición de Naruto, nuestro Hokage-Shikamaru se puso de pie dando un golpe en la mesa

-que estás insinuando

-yo nada, pero como te conozco bastante bien y también como sabes soy muy observador he llegado a la conclusión que escondes algo

-tan observador que eres deberías de observar mas a tu compañera Karin-dijo Shikamaru-o cuando la tienes a tu lado solo piensas con eso-dijo señalando las partes bajas de Sasuke

-entre Karin y yo no ha nada-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-si tu lo dices-dijo Shikamaru-Naruto me comentó que te dejó por que te vio en vuestra cama con Karin y no precisamente hablando de ninguna misión, si no muy juntitos

-eso no es tu problema

-es mi problema cuando algo le perturba al Hokage y si el Hokage es mi amigo me incumbe mas-dijo Shikamaru-pero no me vengas que te duele y cosas sentimentales con respecto a Naruto, tú nunca sentiste nada por él, sabías por un pergamino que Naruto podía concebir por el Kyubi, y tú como eres tan egoísta pensaste, el poder del Kyubi y el Sharingan juntos sería espectacular, no es a si Sasuke Uchiha?

-en un principio si, pero las cosas no son lo que parece-dijo Sasuke-pero veo que no me vas a dar el consentimiento de investigar la desaparición de Naruto-Shikamaru solo lo miró con desconfianza-lo haré igualmente y Juugo me ayudará, confío que cuidéis a Itachi

-esa es tu responsabilidad, no tenías tantas ganas de renacer tu clan?-Sasuke le sonrió con malicia

-no querrás que no investigue para que no descubra lo que estáis planeando tú y Naruto?

-no sabía que eras tan gracioso-dijo Shikamaru-pero haz lo que quieras, solo has venido para confirmar tus sospechas, y por lo que veo están confirmadas y vas a ir tras de mi

-si tu has tenido que ver por la desaparición de Naruto y le habéis hecho daño, te mataré-amenazó Sasuke

-si al final me creeré que tienes sentimientos hacia Naruto-dijo Shikamaru-pero es imposible-Sasuke solo lo miró con odio y salió de la oficina y luego de la torre

-Sasuke

-Juugo, tenemos una misión-el peli naranja solo lo miró durante unos varios segundos mientras caminaban

-Karin no viene?

-no me interesa que venga

-no te fíes de Karin, ella cambió drásticamente desde el día que encontremos en la guarida de Obito el pergamino que decía que el contenedor del Kyubi podía concebir

-se perfectamente como es Karin-dijo Sasuke-yo solo la uso

-solo espero que por haberla usado no haya consecuencias

-si te preocupa que la deje embarazada he usado protección-Juugo suspiró

-donde iremos?

-al lugar del ataque y después a Suna -dijo Sasuke-tengo el presentimiento que en Suna saben mas de lo que quieren decir

-partiremos hoy?

-partiremos en este momento-dijo Sasuke

Continuará ….

Que os aparecido este capítulo? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sasuke y Juugo estaba en el lugar a donde habían atacado a Naruto y a sus acompañantes, los dos miraban minuciosamente el lugar para encontrar cualquier indicio de lo que había pasado

-iré a preguntar a los animales-dijo Juugo saliendo de la visión de Sasuke, este miró con seriedad el lugar asta que vio una zona mas oscura y se acercó, supo de inmediato que en ese lugar hubo una explosión, miró el redondel donde hubo la explosión detenidamente y activó el Sharingan mirando minuciosamente esa zona, se percató de un mini objeto blanco y lo cogió, lo miró durante varios segundos y se lo guardó

-he visto ese material antes, pero donde-se quedó pensativo para luego caminar por la zona lentamente mirando el lugar, miró cada rincón de toda la zona de pelea, vio donde había matorrales bastante huellas como si las personas que atacaron hubieran estado bastante tiempo en ese lugar esperando, miró las huellas minuciosamente asta que una de las huellas vio un símbolo di las zapatillas ninjas que le resultó bastante familiar, salió de ese lugar para sentarse bajo un árbol pensativo, no le cuadraba mucho ese símbolo ya que esa aldea estaba destruida a parte que esa aldea ya no existía, pasó como una hora pensando sobre eso y también sobre el objeto que había encontrado y se había guardado, eso le hacía que pensara mas por que estaba seguro que ese tipo de material que tenía el objeto lo había tocado, pero no recordaba en donde y quien solía tenerlo, cerró los ojos por que necesitaba relajarse

-Sasuke-el nombrado abrió los ojos y vio a Juugo delante de él y se levantó

-sabes algo?-dijo serio el azabache

-he estado hablando con los animales

-que te han dicho-dijo Sasuke sabiendo que había hecho bien que Juugo viniera con él ya que él entendía a los animales

-una gran pelea hubo aquí-dijo Juugo-pero lo que es mas extraño que apareció una persona encapuchada que no era de los que atacaron al Hokage

-te dijeron como era esa persona?

-no pudieron verlo bien, pero pudieron ver que tenía los ojos azules y pelo largo rubio, y que parecía mujer-dijo Juugo serio

-entonces es una mujer-dijo mas para si Sasuke

-pero eso no es todo-dijo Juugo-el que causo la explosión fue el Hokage y que este estaba confiado como si supiera de la emboscada

-que?-dijo sorprendido Sasuke y recordó cuando fue a su casa con Itachi que se despidió de él o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba

-después de esa explosión hubo mas causada por el encapuchado, que ayudó al Hokage-continuó Juugo-y luego apareció otro encapuchado que sin hacer ningún movimiento dejaron inconscientes a todos y se llevaron los dos encapuchados a la Huyuga y al Hokage

-no vieron el rostro ni nada del otro encapuchado?

-no-dijo Juugo-pero hay mas, un tipo a los pocos minutos vino y se llevó a Suigetsu pero antes envió un mensaje, que seguramente era lo que a ocurrido

-al poco tiempo?

-seguro que estaba desde el principio

-quien será ese tipo

-me dijeron que tenía el pelo negro, ojos del mismo color y la piel muy clara-dijo Juugo sin dejar la seriedad que le caracterizaba-ah vestía de negro y una espada pequeña en la espalda, e hizo un dibujo de tinta y se fue volando

-un dibujo de tinta?

-si y que sepamos solo hay una persona que haga eso

-Sai-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño-esa copia barata sabe mas de lo que quiere aparentar

-entonces vamos a Suna cierto?

-si-dijo Sasuke y los dos a gran velocidad y saltando den árbol en árbol se dirigieron hacia Suna

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó la noche y un nuevo día entró, Sasuke ni Juugo pararon y llegaron a Suna, cuando entraron a la aldea los aldeanos les miraban pero no hicieron ni dijeron nada y los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Gaara que era el mandamás de la aldea

El pelinaranja como el azabache entraron a la torre y unos guardas hicieron llamar a Gaara este rápidamente fue donde esperaban Sasuke y Juugo acompañado de Kankuro, Temari y miró a Sai con odio y este miraba a Sasuke con indiferencia y con una sonrisa falsa

-a que debo de tu visita Sasuke?-dijo Gaara bastante serio

-quiero saber que hacía Sai en el lugar donde atacaron a Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio

-tengo entendido que Naruto y tú ya no sois pareja, deberías de tenerle mas respeto como el Hokage que era-dijo Gaara serio

-no te importa el como trate a Naruto-dijo con frialdad Sasuke-lo que importa que hacía Sai en ese lugar y no ayudó a Naruto

-quedé en ese lugar con Naruto, Uchiha bastardo-dijo Sai sin quitar su sonrisa falsa, Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza ya que no le creía

-mientes-dijo serenamente Sasuke aunque por dentro tenía ganas de quitarle a golpes esa sonrisa a Sai

-y que crees que hacía yo en ese lugar?-dijo Sai, Sasuke sonrió con malicia

-traicionarlo-dijo Sasuke y escuchó las carcajadas de Gaara de sus hermanos y Sai sonrió mas ampliamente y se acercó a Sasuke

-el único traidor aquí eres tú-dijo con resentimiento Sai con seriedad-no será que tú lo planeaste con tu cómplice-Gaara como sus hermanos miraron con odio a Sasuke que pudo notar Juugo cosa que el Uchiha no ya que estaba concentrado en Sai, al pelinaranja no le gustó nada las actitudes de los cuatro

-no tendría sentido que investigara lo que pasó-dijo Sasuke

-también puedes hacerlo para que no te descubramos-dijo Temari seria y con odio en la voz

-descubrirme en que-dijo Sasuke

-en que lo de verdad tramas con esa-dijo Kankuro sin disimular su odio hacia el Uchiha, Sasuke miró a cada uno con seriedad ya que no entendía nada pero si supo que lo culpaban a él de lo que había pasado y eso no le gustaba, pero cayó en cuenta de una cosa que si los de Suna pensaban que él era el causante de la desaparición o muerte de Naruto seguro que en Konoha pensaban lo mismo

-pero nunca pensaste que tu jugarreta saldría mal-dijo Gaara serio y con ira sacando de sus pensamientos a Sasuke

-me da igual lo que penséis vosotros como los de Konoha-dijo con frialdad Sasuke

-aún no tenemos pruebas, Uchiha, pero cuando tengamos pruebas contra ti por atentar al Hokage y su asesinato te mataremos como el traidor que eres-dijo Gaara-y nadie lo va impedir como pasó en el pasado-los dos moriréis

-va monos Juugo-dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, Juugo en cambio se quedó mirando a las cuatro personas con seriedad, sabía perfectamente que no se refería a él cuando hablaban de la otra persona que supuestamente estaba aliada con Sasuke, cerró un momento los ojos y se inclinó hacia Gaara y se fue detrás de Sasuke

Salieron los dos de la aldea sin hablar de nada, cuando estuvieron alejados pararon, necesitaban descansar y comer alguna cosa, Juugo con seriedad se puso en frente de Sasuke

-Sasuke-dijo Juugo-puedes explicarme lo que a ocurrido?

-no lo se-dijo de mala gana Sasuke-esperaremos unos días por aquí asta que Suigetsu este mejor y lo saquemos de la aldea

-de acuerdo-dijo Juugo-pero he estado pensando y se que no se refería a mi o a Suigetsu cuando decían que estabas aliado con alguien, no me ocultas nada, verdad? Por que si tu has tenido que ver con lo ocurrido esperaré a Suigetsu y nos volveremos a Konoha

-creía que estarías siempre conmigo en toda decisión que tenga-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido ya que no se esperaba que Juugo desconfiara de él

-el Hokage nos salvó a los cuatro de la pena de muerte sin nada a cambio y también gracias a él puedo controlar el sello maldito y controlar mis ansias a matar, le debo mucho y no lo voy a traicionar

-solo falta que digas que estás enamorado de él-dijo con odio Sasuke

-no lo estoy y si lo estuviera él no me correspondería-dijo Juugo con seguridad, Sasuke sopló y se tranquilizó

-yo no estoy aliado con nadie-dijo Sasuke-ellos solo quieren inmiscuirme en algo que no tengo que ver, ni siquiera se a quien se refiere de mi supuesto aliado

-creo que es Karin-dijo Juugo serio

-que!

-bueno hace bastante tiempo que se comporta extraña y sabemos todos y asta el Hokage que ella no lo soporta

-me estás diciendo que Karin es la que ordenó la emboscada contra Naruto?

-si

-ella no tiene la capacidad de eso-dijo Sasuke pensativo-es algo imposible, que ganaría con eso

-debe de ayudarla alguien pero no saben quien es y lo mas fácil es creer que eres tú ya que últimamente tú y ella estáis bastante unidos-dijo Juugo-y lo que ganaría es quitarse a su rival del medio y a si tenerte a su disposición

- ella sabe por que se lo deje claro que no quiero nada con ella que sea serio

-ese es el problema, la has dado tantas alas que ella cree quitándose al Hokage tiene el camino libre

-si es eso cierto me encargare de ella personalmente-dijo Sasuke serio-ahora lo mejor será descansar y cuando Suigetsu esté bien iremos con él

-dijeron que no se recuperaría asta dentro de bastante tiempo

-tengo unas píldoras que le curaran rápido-dijo Sasuke

-lo que mas me intriga son los encapuchados esos-dijo Juugo-y también la tranquilidad del Hokage

-como si supiera de la emboscada-dijo Sasuke, los dos se miraron durante unos segundos y Sasuke sacó el material que encontró y lo miró

-uno de los encapuchados es rubio con pelo largo y ojos azules y cuerpo de mujer-dijo pensativo Juugo

-debemos de encontrar una mujer con esas características-dijo Sasuke pensativo y Juugo también se puso a pensar por si conocía alguna mujer con esas características, pasaron unos segundos y los dos se miraron con sorpresa en su rostro-Ino

-esa chica es acorde a la descripción-dijo Juugo sin creer que fuese esa chica

-extraño-dijo Sasuke-pero hizo explosiones-comenzando a tocar el objeto de su mano-Ino no suele hacer explosiones

-eso es lo raro-dijo Juugo y miró lo que tenía el azabache en sus manos-me dejas ver eso?

-lo encontré en el campo de batalla-dijo Sasuke entregándole el objeto-me suena este material lo he visto en algún lado pero no recuerdo-Juugo miraba ese trozo blanco de material minuciosamente

-parece arcilla

-arcilla? Quien suele utilizar arcilla-dijo Sasuke-que recuerde solo una persona utiliza arcilla

-era un miembro de Akatsuki-dijo Juugo-pero todos están muertos

-Deidara-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke-ese tipo es rubio, pelo largo y ojos azules

-tiene cuerpo de chica?

-diría que si-dijo Sasuke-pero si está muerto

-entonces no puede ser él, y si fuese no creo que ayudara al Hokage ya que lo que quieren de él es al Kyubi

-pero es el único que utiliza arcilla y hace explosiones-dijo Sasuke sin comprender lo que pasaba

-creo que necesitamos descansar y esperar a que Suigetsu nos cuente que pasó-dijo Juugo-por ahora es el único que nos puede decir

-esta noche iremos por él y le daremos la píldora para que se recupere y nos diga que pasó

ºººººººººººººººººººº

La noche llegó rápido, Sasuke como Juugo fueron a la aldea y sin ser vistos se adentraron al hospital, les costó encontrar el chakra de Suigetsu y cuando lo encontraron fueron a la habitación donde se encontraba que estaba custodiada por dos guardias que Sasuke y Juugo noquearon con facilidad, entraron a la habitación y Juugo lo cargó y se fueron por la ventana sin hacer ningún ruido, salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron de la aldea y cuando estuvieron lejos pararon y Juugo recostó el cuerpo de Suigetsu en el suelo

-esperamos a que despierte?-dijo Juugo

-no-dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke y sin mas le golpeó en la cara a Suigetsu, este costó de despertar y abrió los ojos lentamente y adolorido por todo el cuerpo

-don …. Donde estoy?-dijo como pudo Suigetsu

-estás bien?-dijo Juugo y Suigetsu como pudo se enderezó

-me duele todo-dijo Suigetsu haciendo muecas de dolor y miró a los dos que estaban mirándolo-que hacéis aquí?

-toma-dijo Sasuke dándole una píldora y Suigetsu la cogió y la miró

-no querrás envenenarme

-en estos momentos no me interesa-dijo Sasuke

-ahí está tu espada y tu botellín de agua-dijo Juugo

-Juugo eres encantador-dijo sonriendo de felicidad Suigetsu y Juugo giró la cara un poco sonrojado y Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y rodó los ojos, Suigetu se tomó la píldora e inmediatamente empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se recuperaba-estas píldoras son una maravilla, esa Sakura sabe lo que se hace-volvió a mirar a sus compañeros y se levantó para coger su espada y ponérsela en la espalda-no veo a la bruja de Karin-rió-seguro que está zorreando en algún lugar aunque es extraño que no lo esté haciendo contigo, Sasuke, pero lo mas gracioso es que tú te dejas-Sasuke solo rodó los ojos

-Suigetsu no es hora de hablar de ella-dijo Juugo

-Karin no ha venido-dijo Sasuke para que el chico pez no siga hablando de la chica pelirroja

-pasa algo?-dijo Suigetsu-por que me miráis tan serios

-no te acuerdas de lo que ha pasado?-dijo Juugo preocupado cosa extrañó a Suigetsu

-lo que recuerdo es que estaba con Hinata y mi rubio-dijo lo último con burla viendo el enfado de Sasuke

-que pasó?-dijo Juugo

-esperar, nos atacaron-dijo Suigetsu-ninjas renegados, pude darme cuenta que la mayoría eran de la aldea del sonido

-eso lo se-dijo Sasuke serio

-como que lo sabes-dijo Suigetsu-estás compinchados con esos desgraciados, Uchiha-dijo con odio y Juugo solo miró al azabache

-vi las huellas y en las zapatillas ninjas está el escudo de la aldea que pertenece-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al del pelo agua marina, Juugo volvió a mirar a Suigetsu

-no me has contestados tu tenías algo que ver con ese ataque a Naruto-dijo Suigetsu del mismo tono de voz de antes

-no-dijo Sasuke

-te creeré por ahora-Sasuke suspiró por no darle una paliza a Suigetsu

-explícanos que pasó-dijo Juugo

-de acuerdo-dijo Suigetsu-todo estaba tranquilo asta que Naruto paró de golpe e Hinata paró yo no entendía nada asta que escuche un sonido, de repente aparecieron un montón de ninjas y comenzaron atacarnos, ninguno llegó hacia Naruto, estaba demasiado tranquilo como si supiera que eso iba a pasar y ahora que estoy con la cabeza fría, Naruto sabía de ese ataque como Hinata-Juugo como Sasuke se sorprendieron pero no lo demostraron-eran muchos ninjas para Hinata y para mi, asta que me percaté que casi todos los ninjas iban hacia mi y los que iban atacar a Hinata lo hacían para que no se viera sospechoso

-por que dices eso-dijo Juugo

-era como si estuvieran controlados por algo-dijo Suigetsu-pero no controlados para matarme a mi, es como si ellos creyeran que yo era Naruto por que una me dijo acabaré contigo monstruo-Sasuke miró de reojo a Juugo y este hizo lo mismo con el azabache-algunos iban atacar a Naruto pero no podían, era como si un campo de fuerza les impidiera llegar hacia él, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero estoy seguro que alguien los controlaba con una técnica ocular-miró a Sasuke

-por una técnica ocular?

-exacto-dijo Suigetsu seguro de eso-miré a Naruto y vi que en frente suyo había un encapuchado, creí que era Ino, pero no lo era, Naruto hizo unos sellos y puso sus palmas en la mano y hubo una explosión y es cuando vi el rostro del encapuchado rubio que tiraba muñecos que explotaban y es ahí que me desmayé y desperté en el hospital, Sai el de a sonrisa falsa y Gaara me estuvieron interrogando sobre ti Sasuke y sobre la bruja de Karin

-sabemos que Gaara y la copia barata creen que yo tengo algo que ver en contra de Naruto y asta me amenazado-dijo Sasuke

-quien es el encapuchado? Lo conoces?-dijo Juugo

-claro que lo conozco y se quien es el, pero lo que no entiendo el por que Naruto y ese tipo están juntos, lo digo por que ese Akatsuki defendió a Naruto-dijo Suigetsu

-los Akatsuki están muertos-dijo Sasuke

-pues ese tipo no está muerto-dijo Suigetsu-ese Akatsuki es Deidara al que tú supuestamente venciste, Sasuke-Juugo y Sasuke se miraron sin saber que decir-y que pasó con Naruto e Hinata?

-nos quieren hacer creer que están muertos, yo no me lo creo-dijo Sasuke-por eso decidí investigar y sin el consentimiento de Shikamaru, creo que él tiene mucho que ver

-Shikamaru es muy buen amigo de Naruto-dijo Suigetsu

-y no quiere que se investigue por eso creo que algo esconden como también la copia barata que en todo momento estuvo cuando os atacaron-dijo Sasuke

-creo que estoy entendiendo algo-dijo Suigetsu pensativo-sospechan o mejor dicho creen que Karin tiene algo que ver en eso asta yo lo creo por que ella es una mala pécora y odia a mi rubio, pero saben que está aliada con alguien cercano a mi rubio y ese alguien eres tú Sasuke, en otras palabras necesitan una prueba para mandar a matarte y si no lo han hecho aún en contra de la bruja de Karin es por que quieren descubrirte-miró serio al azabache-odias tanto a mi rubio para querer matarlo?

-yo no odio a Naruto y no estoy metido en lo que este planeando Karin en contra de Naruto, es otra persona-dijo Sasuke enfadado-y deja de decir ante mi presencia mi rubio o si no acabaré matándote, lo has entendido

-no aparentes delante nuestro que te interesa mi rubio-dijo Suigetsu serio y Sasuke cerró los puños-sabemos que desde el principio que te hiciste novio y te casaste con él para renacer tu clan, una apuesta segura para tener hijos poderosos

-cállate-dijo con odio Sasuke y Juugo solo miraba al azabache por si atacaba a Suigetsu

-sabes que Naruto sabe eso y no solo él si no los demás? Seguro que a la bruja de Karin le interesaba que mi rubio se enterara de ese secreto que teníamos los cuatro-Sasuke de lo enfadado que estaba se iba a lanzar a golpear a Suigetsu pero Juugo se interpuso agarrando al azabache

-cálmate Sasuke, Suigetsu bromea le gusta hacerte enfadar-dijo Juugo

-es divertido hacerte enfadar, Sasuke, pero debes de dejar de una maldita vez a Naruto, solo le haces daño-dijo Suigetsu

-él fue el que comenzó ha serme infiel-gritó Sasuke

-no se si será verdad o no, pero el que comenzó en engañarlo fuiste tú, le engañaste con mentiras para dejarlo preñado-dijo Suigetsu demasiado serio sin dejar de mirar al azabache y este dejó de forcejear con Juugo para tranquilizarse y quedar con la mirada perdida en un punto, Juugo lo soltó pero estuvo atento por si Sasuke hacía algún movimiento en contra de Suigetsu

-Suigetsu, deja ese tema-dijo serio Juugo

-alguien le tiene que decir sus verdades, él puede hacer daño a todo el mundo pero a él que no se lo hagas por que si no su orgullo sale dañado, que no solo piense en él mismo a veces debería de pensar en los demás-dijo Suigetsu alejándose un poco de sus dos compañeros

-Sasuke, sinceramente Suigetsu tiene razón pero no le hagas caso, cuando encontremos al Hokage le puedes explicar y podréis ser amigos-dijo Juugo

-yo nunca podría matarlo-susurró Sasuke con la voz dolida y Juugo solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-será mejor que descansemos y mañana diremos lo que hacemos-dijo Juugo

-buscaremos a Deidara-dijo como orden Sasuke

Continuará ….

Que os aparecido este capitulo? Comentar por fa


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-quien iba a pensar que el mini Uchiha no se creería lo de la muerte de Naruto-dijo un rubio de pelo largo con seriedad-debería estar feliz

-es impredecible-dijo otra voz seria y asta con frialdad

-seguro que trama algo, no confío en él-dijo otra voz de chica que era seria y también fría

-sinceramente yo tampoco-dijo el rubio de pelo largo-seguro que lo hace para saber si vamos detrás de él y a si poder atacar

-como me gustaría golpearlo para que no fuese tan cínico-dijo la chica con odio

-el único que se podía compinchar con Karin es él, ya que desde el principio quería matar a Naruto-dijo el rubio de pelo largo sacando de su bolsillo un objeto de arcilla y admirándolo-sus dos compañeros ese tal Juugo y como Suigetsu están descartados solo queda él

-no tiene por que ser él-dijo la voz fríamente y que estaba alejado del rubio de pelo largo y de la chica

-no lo defiendas, ese mini Uchiha no es una perlita en dulce-dijo el del pelo largo rubio enfadado el otro no contestó solo les dio la espalda para caminar y salir de ese lugar

-debe de ser difícil para él-dijo la chica-pero todo a punta a Sasuke Uchiha, solo quiere comprobar que Naruto está muerto-la chica sonrió y el rubio la miró sonriendo

-iré a fuera, necesito admirar mi arte-dijo el rubio

-recuerda que no deben de descubrirnos y menos a vosotros

-será díficil-dijo el rubio saliendo de ese lugar dejando a la chica sola

-Naruto-susurró la chica con tristeza-menos mal que te diste cuenta que Sasuke no era lo que tú creías

ººººººººººººººº

Saltaban de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad pero sin dejar de mirar el lugar por si encontraban algo relacionado con Naruto, no veían nada sospechoso asta que ubicaron una aldea que estaba lejos de Suna como de Konoha, pararon y observaron la aldea, Suigetsu bebió de su botella de agua y se pasó el brazo por la frente por el calor que hacía

-que calor, este sol me está matando-dijo desanimado Suigetsu que inmediatamente miró a sus dos compañeros que estaban serios y no decían ni una palabra y ese le fastidió-que aburridos sois los dos, por lo menos podríais hablar de algo

-para tonterías ya te tenemos a ti-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-oye-dijo indignado Suigetsu-el rubio se tenía que aburrir mucho contigo, Sasuke-el azabache lo miró con odio-si lo compensaba que fueses bueno en la cama asunto arreglado-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con odio-o puede que no lo seas, ya que se buscó un amante, jajaja-comenzó a reír y Sasuke activó el Sharingan contra Suigetsu y Juugo se puso en medio de los dos para evitar cualquier ataque

-puede que sea al revés-dijo Sasuke después de calmarse y desactivase el Sharingan

-tienes razón-dijo Suigetsu-Naruto no te atraía nada, solo querías de él un hijo, tuvo de haber sido acostarte con él bastante, como decirlo, repugnante ya que tú lo odiabas claro está y asta me atrevo a decir que sigues odiándolo-con una rapidez asombrosa y que ni Juugo se percató Sasuke agarró del cuello de la ropa a Suigetsu y lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo pero Suigetsu no se quejó solo lo miró con odio-acepta que es la verdad-si en el fondo te beneficia que Naruto este muerto para que tu hijo sea igual de bastardo que tú

-no sabes nada-gritó con odio Sasuke apretando mas el agarre y a Suigetsu le comenzó a faltar el aire

-basta Sasuke-gritó Juugo con enfado-conoces a Suigetsu y solo quiere enfadarte-Sasuke soltó a Suigetsu y este cayó al suelo de culo

-lo que te hubiera gustado es tirártelo tú-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de estar enfadado-a no ser que lo hayas hecho

-no te mentiré-dijo Suigetsu tocándose el cuello con la mano-si hubiera sido por mi lo hubiera hecho pero te tenía en tan alta estima y creía tanto en ti que no me hubiera dejado

-pues no mires lo que no es tuyo-dijo Sasuke con odio y dándose la vuelta-y que te quede claro que Naruto es solo mío

-deja que sea feliz-gritó Suigetsu levantándose-tú solo le haces daño-Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza-deja que esté con alguien que de verdad le ame, para ti solo es capricho la persona que te puede dar hijos poderosos-dijo con desesperación-y Naruto no es un objeto que puedas manejar a tu antojo-Sasuke no dijo nada solo miró a Suigetsu con sus ojos negros, Juugo como Suigetsu no supieron interpretar esa mirada pero si había un vacío en ella y muchas cosas mas pero no sabían que era, pasó segundos y asta minutos sin decir nada y Sasuke caminó hacia la aldea que estaban viendo y solo tenía en mente que necesitaba estar solo, entrecerró los ojos y saltó hacia un árbol en dirección contraria a la aldea, los otros dos se miraron y Suigetsu hizo una mueca

-no debes de decirle esas cosas-dijo Juugo

-se lo merece, y alguien debe de decirle sus verdades-dijo Suigetsu

-de verdad te gusta el Hokage?-dijo serio Juugo mirando a su compañero

-no-dijo Suigetsu-no te negaré que es atractivo pero me enfurece que Sasuke haya sido tan indiferente con el rubio

-yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Juugo y Suigetsu lo miró para que especificara-sobre lo de Sasuke-Suigetsu sonrió-no juegos con fuego, sabes que siempre le alterado a Sasuke cuando el tema es sobre el Hokage

-yo no creo que este muerto-dijo Suigetsu cambiando de tema-puede que esté herido en algún lugar, pero muerto me cuesta creerlo

-yo opino igual, pero en Konoha todos han aceptado que el Hokage está muerto y eso es extraño

-esconden algo-dijo Suigetsu

ººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke se había alejado de su equipo y se había sentado en una roca, miraba al frente sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, estaba metido en sus pensamientos intentando recordar cualquier cosa para que le llevara hacia una pista del paradero de Naruto, el sabía perfectamente que no estaba muerto por que era algo imposible y si lo aceptaría es cuando viera el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto, pero también estaba la actitud de Shikamaru, la aparición de Deidara y sobre todo que Naruto sabía que iban atacarlo, y por lo que había dicho Suigetsu que los ninjas que los atacaron estaban dominados eso se le hacía mucho mas extraño pero se le había metido en la mente que esas personas buscaban a Naruto para extraerle el Kyubi

-todo es culpa de ese zorro-dijo con odio Sasuke para luego suavizar sus facciones-lo siento, Naruto-dijo como si el rubio estuviera delante suyo-que fue lo que pasó para que me traicionaras-se mordió el labio inferior-tengo que encontrarte por que el único que puede matarte soy yo-dijo con enfado al recordar las palabras del amante del rubio y sabía que esa persona no mentiría en una cosa como esa

-valla, valla, con que el único que puede matar al chico Kyubi eres tú-dijo una voz detrás de Sasuke y este inmediatamente se levantó y miró a la persona que estaba encapuchada

-no hace falta que escondas tu rostro, Deidara-dijo Sasuke con odio-pero lo que no entiendo es el por que estás vivo

-alguien tan artístico como yo no puede morir-dijo el rubio quitándose la capucha y sonriendo-pero solo te voy a decir que a veces las cosas no es como las ves

-se que te llevaste a Naruto, para que lo quieres?-exigió saber Sasuke

-todos los Uchihas sois tan prepotentes que me hace enfadar, no admiráis el arte que hago y eso me fastidia

-dime donde tienes a Naruto-gritó Sasuke y dio un paso hacia el rubio de pelo largo

-hagamos un trato, aunque yo no soy persona de hacer eso, pero me resulta interesante-dijo Deidara pensativo-me ganas en combate y yo te diré donde está el cuerpo del chico Kyubi

-se llama Naruto-dijo Sasuke haciendo una media sonrisa de superioridad-y de acuerdo, lucharé contra ti, te ganaré como la última vez y solo te dejaré con vida …

-otro capricho tuyo, por eso no mataste al chico Kyubi, por que eres un niño caprichoso-dijo Deidara sonriendo cortando al azabache que este cerró los puños-tus padres no deberían de haberte consentido tanto, por eso eres un caprichoso-frunció el ceño Sasuke por la mención de sus padres-entonces me aras el gran honor de dejarme con vida para decirte donde está el cuerpo sin vida del chico, perdón de Naruto, pero antes de todo eso y al escuchar que tu querías matarlo, por que tramaste lo de la emboscada-Sasuke se sorprendió por lo dicho pero no lo demostró

-por eso, voy a pensar que estás de lado de Naruto por lo que ha tramado y eso hace que me confirme que Naruto está vivo-Deidara entre cerró los ojos

-explícame lo de la emboscada si tú querías matarlo con tus propias manos, aunque sinceramente tampoco entiendo de aliarte con esa, si tú solito sabes hacer las cosas muy bien-dijo Deidara

-está claro que Karin tiene mucho que ver en esto-dijo Sasuke-pero yo no soy tan rastrero para mandar a otros si puedo hacer el trabajo yo mismo

-Naruto se podía haber ocupado de esos inútiles que mandaste para asesinarlo o-se quedó un segundo pensativo-querías secuestrarlo para tú matarlo, eso me cuadra mas, pero os salieron mal vuestra jugada a ti y a esa prostituta que tienes como novia

-no te interesa lo que tenga con Karin-dijo Sasuke-lo que importa ahora es vencerte y que me digas donde está Naruto

-entonces comencemos con mi arte-dijo Deidara sonriendo que a Sasuke le sacaba de las casillas esa sonrisa de victoria y se puso en posición de pelea y Deidara sacó de sus bolsillo arcilla-esto será muy divertido y miró de reojo hacia el lado sabiendo que alguien le observaba de la lejanía

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-no crees que Sasuke se está tardando?-dijo Suigetsu sentado en el suelo bebiendo agua

-demasiado-dijo Juugo, Suigetsu lo miró e hizo una mueca de fastidio

-esto es muy aburrido-susurró Suigetsu y en ese momento escucharon una explosión y los dos miraron al lugar-que está pasando-dijo serio

-no lo se, pero no me gusta nada-dijo Juugo y sin mas fue hacia el lugar de la explosión

-espera, Juugo-dijo Suigetsu levantándose y marchándose hacia donde iba el peli naranja

Juugo y Suigetsu corrían a toda velocidad asta que llegaron al lugar de la explosión se sorprendieron al ver en el lugar a Sasuke inconsciente en el suelo y a su lado a un rubio de pelo largo pero mas se sorprendieron del encapuchado que estaba al lado del rubio, no le veían la cara y este cogió a Sasuke para ponerlo en su hombro

-donde os lleváis a Sasuke-dijo Juugo, Suigetsu solo miraba a la persona encapuchada que les daba la espalda

-si son los amiguitos del mini Uchiha-dijo con burla Deidara

-no entiendo por que estás vivo-dijo Suigetsu saliendo del shock ya que al tener al rubio de pelo largo tan cerca se confirmaba que era él

-como puedo explicar que una persona como yo no puede morir con tal talento artístico que tengo

-sigo sorprendido-dijo Suigetsu y comenzó a reír-ya se como fastidiar mas a Sasuke-se puso una mano en la boca para parar de reír-me gusta lo de mini Uchiha eso le va enfadar mucho

-Suigetsu-advirtió Juugo-tenemos que recuperar a Sasuke

-de acuerdo-dijo Suigetsu-pero lo hago solo para ver su cara cuando le diga mini Uchiha-Juugo rodó los ojos

-ese tipo me cae bien-dijo Deidara dirigiéndose al encapuchado y volvió a mirar a los otros dos que Suigetsu ya tenía su espada en la mano y Juugo preparado para atacar y los dos a la vez con rapidez se dirigieron hacia Deidara y el encapuchado, pero justo cuando iban a llegar a donde el rubio de pelo largo el encapuchado se puso delante, Juugo y Suigetsu abrieron los ojos sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo y sin mas cayeron inconscientes al suelo

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Entraron en una guarida con los cuerpos de Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu y los dejaron en el suelo sin un tipo de delicadeza

-se puede saber a donde estabais?-dijo una voz femenina que esta al ver los cuerpos abrió los ojos-que significa esto?

-mama, siento mucho haberme ido de casa sin permiso-dijo con sarcasmo Deidara la chica solo le miró con el ceño fruncido

-Deidara quería jugar-dijo el otro serio

-y tu no dejaste que me divirtiera con el mini Uchiha-dijo con un puchero Deidara y la chica suspiró estaba tan acostumbrada a las peleas tontas de esos dos que le recordaba bastante a las peleas de Naruto y Sasuke y eso la entristeció

-deja de comportarte como un crío

-no soy ningún crío-gritó Deidara cosa que el otro solo hablaba con tranquilidad

-dejad de discutir-dijo la chica y los dos que discutían la miraron con odio otra cosa que le recordó a su amigo rubio y a Sasuke, nadie absolutamente nadie podría meterse en las peleas de esos dos-sois igual que ellos, en el pasado-dijo con tristeza

-estos tres despertaran en una hora y tenemos que hacer algo para que no sospechen de nada-dijo Deidara-otra cosa, escuché al mini Uchiha que Naruto no podía estar muerto por que es él el que tiene que matarlo-la chica frunció el ceño y el encapuchado solo entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sasuke

-sabía que era él-dijo con odio la chica-maldito desgraciado y por que los habéis traído?

-a sido idea del genio-dijo Deidara

-es mejor tenerlos aquí controlados que ahí fuera-dijo como si nada el encapuchado

-en eso estoy contigo-dijo la chica

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Karin estaba en su mini apartamento, miró el reloj y sonrió, salió del lugar tranquilamente, estaba anocheciendo y sin hacer caso de las miradas que recibía cuando se cruzaba con algunos amigos de Naruto, solo sonreía mas prepotentemente, como era una chica lista sabía que era la hora, y vio a la lejanía a Sakura con un niño que era Itachi, al ver al niño sonrió maliciosamente ya que sabía la rutina que hacía el niño en todo momento

-ya es hora-dijo con malicia Karin y vio como unos ninjas encapuchados arrastraron a Sakura y al niño aún callejón, se acercó al callejón y en la lejanía vio como dejaron inconsciente a la pelirrosa y al niño-de esta forma aparecerás

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó un poco mas de una hora y Sasuke abrió los ojos rápidamente, tuvo un mal presentimiento y se puso su mano en el corazón que este latía rápido, miró el lugar que no reconocía y pudo ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo que comenzaban a despertar, se levantó y esa opresión en el pecho no le dejaba concentrarse, negó rápidamente la cabeza

-Sasuke ocurre algo? Estás pálido-dijo Juugo, Suigetsu también lo miró y se extrañó en esa expresión de preocupación en el azabache-estás bien?-insistió el peli naranja

-mi hijo-susurró Sasuke

-que-dijo sin comprender Suigetsu y viendo que la respiración de Sasuke se aceleraba

-Itachi está bien-dijo Suigetsu para calmarlo ya que nunca lo había visto de esa manera y una parte de él se alegró por que eso hacía creer que Sasuke quería a su hijo

-Itachi está en buenas manos-dijo Juugo también extrañado por esa actitud hacia su hijo

-tenéis razón-dijo Sasuke

-y donde estamos?-dijo Suigetsu mirando el lugar

-no lo se-dijo Sasuke-recuerdo que estaba peleando contra Deidara y de repente algo se apareció delante de mí y caí inconsciente

-ya recuerdo-dijo Suigetsu-ese tipo era …

-por fin despertasteis-dijo una voz femenina con indiferencia que cortó lo que iba a decir Suigetsu y los tres la miraron y abrieron los ojos

-tú-dijo Sasuke

-nos dijeron que estabas muerta-dijo Juugo

-pues de muerta no tiene nada-la chica sonrió mirando a Suigetsu y luego miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-Sasuke-dijo la chica y se le notaba odio en la voz

-Hinata Huyuga, si tú estás viva él lo está-dijo Sasuke

-pues eso no es a si-dijo Deidara que llegó al lugar y se acercó a Hinata y mas al fondo vieron al encapuchado-Naruto Uzumaki está muerto, nosotros tres lo matamos

-a si nadie le podría extraer el Kyubi-completó Hinata seria

-es mentira-susurró Sasuke y Juugo como Suigetsu no podían creerse lo que escuchaban

-piensa lo que quieras-dijo Hinata sin quitar la expresión de seriedad

-Naruto nos dijo que prefería morir a manos de nosotros antes de morir en tus manos-dijo Deidara

-a parte que prefería estar muerto antes de verte todos los días con la zorra de Karin-dijo Hinata seria-lo importante aquí que tú ni ella os habéis salido con la vuestra, matar vosotros a Naruto-Sasuke solo escuchaba y no lo podía creer, Naruto no estaba muerto, una parte de su interior le decía que no creyera nada de lo que decían

-es mentira-insistió Sasuke-mentís, Naruto no está muerto-esto lo gritó y Deidara e Hinata se miraron-quiero ver su cuerpo para creérmelo

-lo hice desaparecer-dijo el encapuchado que se acercó sin que nadie se diera cuenta y Sasuke lo miró ya que esa voz la conocía perfectamente, el encapuchado se quitó la capucha y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y dio unos pasos hacia atrás y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, aunque no estuviera convencido de la muerte de Naruto, esa persona era la prueba de que Naruto podía estar muerto

-Na … Naruto, tú lo ….

Continuará …..

Que os pareció …. Hinata no está muerta y ella dice que Naruto lo está y que ella lo mató junto sus dos cómplices, será verdad? Sasuke no se lo cree, Karin es mala y tengo que decir que me cuesta ponerla mala por que ella me gusta mucho es un personaje femenino que me agrada podría ser por que ella es del clan Uzumaki, Sasuke sintió que le pasó algo a su hijo eso quiere decir que no le es indiferente su hijo …. Comentar para saber que opináis por fa


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Na …. Naruto, tu lo-susurró Sasuke incrédulo con lo que veía sus ojos negros que inmediatamente se activó el Sharingan-tú eres el único capaz de matarle-hizo su chidori en su mano para atacar a la persona que tenía en frente y se lanzó hacia él pero la otra persona con gran rapidez agarró su mano y lo empujó hacia atrás a Sasuke que este le miró con rabia y asta se podía apreciar decepción-como me has podido hacer esto-gritó desesperado y sin poder controlarlo

-estás seguro que crees que está muerto?-dijo la persona, Sasuke solo le miró durante varios segundos y se fue de ese lugar, pero no muy lejos, se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos y escuchó lo que decían los otros que estaban con él unos segundos antes

-me cuesta creer que el Hokage esté muerto y que vosotros lo matarais sobre todo tú Huyuga-dijo Juugo serio

-fue lo mejor-dijo Hinata mirando hacia el lado ya que no podía mirar a la cara a ninguno de esos dos

-como Naruto está muerto solo nos tenemos que ocupar de esos desertores-dijo Deidara-y será divertido

-estáis mintiendo-dijo Suigetsu con decisión

-Naruto está muerto-dijo Hinata-él murió hace mucho tiempo-dijo esto con tristeza

-y el culpable fue ese bastardo que tiene por esposo o tenía-dijo Deidara-no me mires a si, Itachi, tu hermanito menor no es un santo-dijo por la mirada seria que le lanzó el azabache de pelo largo

-Naruto estaba y está muerto en vida desde el día que vio a Sasuke Uchiha revolcándose con esa puta de Karin-dijo con odio Hinata y cerrando los puños-en ese momento Naruto murió

-Naruto actuaba normal desde ese día-dijo Suigetsu ya que no notó nada extraño en el rubio

-no os distéis daros cuenta-dijo Deidara-y yo que lo conozco menos que todos vosotros supe que escondía lo que de verdad sentía

-fingía delante de todos y sobre todo fingía por su hijo-dijo Hinata mirando al suelo-ni siquiera lloró, no soltó ni una maldita lágrima, ni la ha soltado-cerró los puños clavándose sus uñas en la palma de la mano-y vuestro amiguito el Uchiha no se dio cuenta-sonrió de tristeza y miró a Juugo y Suigetsu-eso era normal, él solo quería a Naruto para renacer a su clan y él muy bastardo le propuso tener otro hijo un mes antes de que Naruto lo viera con la bruja de Karin

-que escondido tenía Sasuke en aumentar la familia-dijo con burla Suigetsu

-si eso no lo sabíais vosotros me imagino que no sabréis que Naruto se negó a eso-dijo Hinata

-eso fue un golpe bajo para el orgulloso mini Uchiha-dijo Deidara sonriendo-aunque todos los Uchiha son muy orgullosos-miró a Itachi que este rodó los ojos

-por lo que me dijo Sasuke, Shikamaru sabía que Sasuke encontró un pergamino diciendo que el contenedor del Kyubi podía concebir y eso quiere decir que tú también lo sabes, cierto?-dijo Juugo mirando a la chica

-nos lo dijo Naruto-dijo Hinata seria-pero también me lo dijo Neji que este se lo dijo a Naruto

-Neji-dijo sorprendido Suigetsu-y quien se lo dijo a él?

-Karin-dijo Juugo-solo nosotros sabíamos eso, no hay otra persona que supiera

-Juugo, te tengo que recordar que Sasuke y Neji se acostaron juntos? Puede que Sasuke se lo dijera-dijo Suigetsu

-como que Neji y Sasuke se acostaron-dijo incrédula Hinata

-pero ese Neji no estaba que se moría por los huesos de Naruto?-dijo Deidara

-eso creía yo y lo pienso-dijo Hinata-si antes de ir a la supuesta reunión se volvió a declarar a Naruto

-Neji está casado con Tenten, que quería a Naruto de amante?-dijo Suigetsu sin entender

-Neji es tu primo, verdad?-dijo Deidara mirando a Hinata que esta afirmó con la cabeza y luego miró a Itachi que para gusto suyo estaba muy serio y pensativo-en que piensas, Itachi?

-analizo la situación-dijo Itachi y Deidara rodó los ojos

-Neji desde que se acabó la guerra demostró estar interesado en Naruto -dijo Hinata- Naruto siempre le ha rechazado, admito que se enfadaba por los rechazos de Naruto, pero al final decidió casarse con Tenten

-si Naruto aceptase a Neji, dejaría a Tenten?-dijo Suigetsu

-si-dijo sin pensar Hinata-lo que no entiendo es por que Neji se acostó con Sasuke o puede que fuera por lo mismo que se acostó Sasuke con Sakura

-para romper la amistad-dijo Deidara-eso fue lo que quiso el mini Uchiha con Sakura

-exacto-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-pero lo que le debe de frustrar es que no le salió como él quería

-Itachi, tu hermano menor no pierde el tiempo de acostarse con quien quiere, y le da igual que sea amigo de Naruto-dijo Deidara-menos mal que tú no eres a si o si no me defraudarías

-dejemos esto-dijo Itachi y miró serio a Juugo y Suigetsu-de que parte estáis?

-del lado de los buenos-dijo Suigetsu

-y esa parte es-dijo Deidara

-estamos de vuestra parte, verdad Juugo?-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa tonta por que le asustaba la mirada de Itachi

-eso quiere decir que estáis en contra de Sasuke-dijo Hinata

-Sasuke es nuestro amigo-dijo serio Juugo-no estoy conformo con la actitud que a tomado con el Hokage, pero yo seguiré de su lado por que no creo que esté muerto-Hinata sonrió

-Juugo deberías de decirle por su nombre a Naruto, no le agrada que le llaman a si sus amigos-dijo Hinata y Juugo y Suigetsu se percataron que la chica no hablaba de Naruto en pasado si no en presente

-lo intentaré-dijo Juugo-pero quiero decir que Sasuke no está de lado de Karin

-le he escuché decir que quería matarlo-dijo Deidara-y las evidencias apuntan que el mini Uchiha está de lado de esa Karin

-Sasuke será lo que sea, pero no creo que pueda matar a Naruto-dijo Suigetsu serio y asta con una pequeña sonrisa

-Naruto sabe defenderse-dijo Hinata

-eso lo se-dijo Suigetsu-y no me refería a eso

-entonces a que te referías?-dijo Deidara

-Sasuke ha tenido en el pasado muchas oportunidades de matar a Naruto y nunca lo ha hecho, siempre pone una excusa tonta, por que ha sido un capricho, por que tiene otra persona en mente-miró a Itachi de reojo-pero nunca a intentado matar en serio a Naruto y menos lo hará ahora

-por que-dijo Hinata

-eso es muy sencillo-dijo Suigetsu-por que necesita a Naruto para tener hijos, ese es un motivo muy grande para él y también por que le debe de gustar tener sexo con él o si no se conformaría con el hijo que tienen en común

-si esa es la forma que tienes para convencernos que Sasuke no quiere matar a Naruto no has logrado convencernos, por lo menos a mi-dijo Hinata

-y os convencería que tienen un hijo en común y su hijo lo odiaría si mata a su padre-dijo Suigetsu-la verdad es que Sasuke no tiene muy buena relación con su hijo-se dijo mas para él

-Sasuke está enamorado de Naruto-dijo serio Juugo y los demás le miraron sobre todo por la seguridad que lo había dicho-él no lo demuestra pero os puedo asegurar que en el tiempo que han estado juntos se ha enamorado de él y asta me atrevo a decir que lo está de antes

-yo eso no me lo creo-dijo Hinata

-yo tampoco-secundó Suigetsu

-como puedes decir eso-dijo Hinata-Sasuke le fue infiel desde que comenzaron a ser novios

-no creo que eso sea verdad-dijo Juugo-pero insisto, Sasuke está enamorado de Naruto

-y yo insisto, no me lo creo-dijo Hinata y Deidara e Itachi solo se miraron serios

-la convivencia hace el cariño-dijo Itachi

Sasuke que escuchó la conversación miró durante unos segundos hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido para luego salir de ese lugar para despejarse

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un sitio oscuro y en cerrado en una celda estaba Itachi sentado en el suelo con la espalda en la pared y las rodillas alzadas y su cara en ella, su semblante era triste y de vez en cuando sollozaba, en ese momento sintió un ruido fuerte de los baratees de la celda y el niño alzó un poco la cara y miró, allí vio un hombre serio y el niño sonrió y se iba a levantar ya que creía que le iba a sacar de ese lugar

-se que eres una deshonra para tus padres-dijo la voz de hombre seria y asta con asco-pero por si no lo sabes esta celda hace que el chakra este sellado-el niño no se movió quedando como estaba, a parte que en su cara se podía ver la incredulidad que esa persona le hablase de esa forma-eres débil-Itachi se mordió el labio inferior por el sentimiento de tristeza que tenía-no debiste de haber nacido y menos ser hijo de Naruto, aunque tampoco mereces ser hijo del Uchiha-el niño notó odio cuando pronunció el apellido de su padre-por eso él no te quiere y nunca te querrá-Itachi intentaba no llorar por esas palabras, pero no lo consiguió sus lágrimas salieron y el hombre sonrió-llora, niño, a si demuestra lo débil que eres

-por … que … le haces esto a mi papi … él es tu amigo-dijo como pudo Itachi

-Naruto para mi no es mi amigo y que te quede claro, niño-sonrió con malicia el hombre-y estas palabras se las dije a Naruto, si Naruto no es mío no es de nadie, aunque tu eres prueba de que ha sido de otra persona y por eso te mataré y para que veas que no soy malo morirás junto a tus padres, y ni creas que a ellos les importa si mueres

-entonces … mi papi … está vivo-sonrió Itachi

-llora todo el tiempo que te queda, por que pronto dejaras de existir-y sin mas el hombre se fue dejando en ese lugar a Itachi triste, con miedo y asta un poco feliz de saber de que su papi está vivo

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba entre unos frondosos árboles, caminaba por el lugar metido en sus pensamientos, pero lo que se le había quedado en su cabeza fueron las palabras de la Huyuga " está muerto en vida " y " no a soltado ni una maldita lágrima " la voz de Hinata en todo momento se repetía en su mente y esas dos frases, se maldijo mentalmente, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por que no vio nada, pero inmediatamente recordó las palabras del amante de Naruto y eso le enfureció, no soportaba que Naruto le fuese sido infiel y él le pagó con la misma moneda, quería vengarse, quería que Naruto sintiera el dolor que sintió y su orgullo no para de decirle que le hiciera lo mismo, por eso se acostaba con cualquier hombre o mujer, pero en sus planes no entraba que el rubio lo viera con Karin y en la cama de ambos, en ese momento no pensó y le dio igual y le habló fríamente y como si no le importara nada, pero al otro día se arrepintió de que le pillara con Karin, por que Naruto se fue, llevándose a su hijo y para rematar le envió a una misión, sospechó de Karin que ella fue la que hizo que el rubio llegara a la casa ya por la hora que era Naruto tenía que estar en la Torre Hokage haciendo su trabajo, suspiró fuertemente, se arrepentía de todo, de haberse acostado con todos los amantes que tuvo, pero volvió a recordar que Naruto le fue infiel

-te merecías que te hiciera lo que te hice, por que tú empezaste-dijo enfadado Sasuke-no mereces ni uno de mis pensamientos

Sasuke saltó a un árbol y después a otro a si durante unos minutos asta que escuchó un sonido y se dirigió al lugar, se quedó en una de las ramas mirando al causante de ese ruido y se quedó sorprendido, a unos metros de él habían ninjas calcinados y una sola persona de pie, de repente un ninja con gran rapidez iba atacar a la persona de frente, pero esa persona con un movimiento rápido y sin llegar a tocarlo lo lanzó incrustándolo en un árbol y una rama atravesó el corazón, pero Sasuke no le quitó la mirada a ese ninjas que había sido atacado, solo pudo sonreír con una media sonrisa de orgullo, conocía a esa persona perfectamente y su orgullo se infló por que él tenía razón, en ese momento vio como un ninja iba atacar a la persona por la espalda que este iba hacia el cuerpo sin vida del que estaba incrustado en el árbol, Sasuke sin pensarlo con un rápido movimiento se puso atrás del ninja que iba atacar a la persona que iba con paso seguro hacia el árbol, sacó la esquelética mano de su Soosano y agarró al ninja que iba atacar y sin mas con gran fuerza le rompió los huesos y después con las llamas negras le hizo desaparecer, la persona que iba hacia el ninja que estaba en el árbol paró quedándose quieta, Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a caminar asta que llegó asta el ninja muerto, hizo unos sellos y puso su mano en la cabeza cerrando los ojos y después la quitó haciendo que unas llamas rojas consumiera el cuerpo del ninja muerto

Sasuke vio todo sin dejar su sonrisa de medio lado y caminó acercándose a esa persona con seguridad

-ni un paso mas, Uchiha-Sasuke paró y su sonrisa se desvaneció viendo como esa persona se giraba encarándolo y los dos se miraron con seriedad y Sasuke vio en los ojos contrarios lo que nunca vio

-por que-dijo como orden Sasuke-por que fingir tu propia muerta, Naruto?-este solo sonrió y cerró sus ojos azules para luego abrirlos, Sasuke sin demostrarlo le dolía lo que veía en esos ojos azules que antes brillaban, no había nada, solo vacío y vio en un segundo lo que no había visto en un tiempo atrás, y confirmó que Naruto Uzumaki estaba muerto, muerto en vida

Continuará …..

Que tal el capítulo? Apareció el aliado de Karin, quien creéis quien es? Comentar por fa a si sabré vuestra opinión …. Gracias por leer y comentar que me hace muy feliz


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Naruto y Sasuke se miraban a los ojos, los dos con seriedad, era un ambiente tenso que no sabían que iba a ocurrir, Sasuke esperaba que el rubio le respondiera a lo que le había dicho, pero parecía que el rubio no tenía ninguna intención de hablar o por lo menos con él

-contesta a lo que te he preguntado-dijo Sasuke tranquilamente pero interiormente estaba desesperado

-no te interesa, y tu sabes el por que-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke se percató que la voz estaba como cansada

-no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás tramando tanto tú como tus amigos

-ellos no tienen nada que ver-dijo Naruto-pero lo que me incomoda el por que tu interés de si estoy vivo o muerto

-como has dicho tú no te interesa-sonrió Sasuke con superioridad sabiendo que ha Naruto le alteraba esas sonrisas, pero vio que ha Naruto no le incomodó si no que seguía con su semblante indiferente

-es tu oportunidad de matarme, hazlo-exigió Naruto y Sasuke solo entre cerró los ojos enfadado-es lo que planeaste con Karin

-yo no planee nada

-que iluso eres-dijo Naruto haciendo un gesto con su cabeza y luego miró la argolla que seguía en el dedo del azabache, entre cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar los ojos negros, Sasuke no supo a que venía ese gesto de cabeza pero sobre todo a que el rubio sacara un kunai, Sasuke de reojo miró hacia el lado y vio unos ninjas que eran de la aldea del sonido-ya no creo en ti, Uchiha, y esto me lo confirma-el azabache notó que esos ninjas fueron atacar a Naruto y a él no le hicieron nada, y es cuando supo a lo que se refería Naruto al decir que ya lo tenía confirmado, vio como Naruto acababa con facilidad con los ninjas que le atacaban y él iba atacarlos también para que el rubio no pensara que le había traicionado, pero cuando iba a dar un paso no pudo moverse, algo le impedía su movilidad y eso le frustraba, no podía hacer nada solo mirar

Naruto acababa con cada ninja con facilidad, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie y se arrepentía de haberse ido del lugar que estaba escondido, pero no tuvo mas remedio por que un cuervo con un mensaje le informó que iban a llevar a ese lugar a Sasuke como a sus dos compañeros, Karin sabía perfectamente que estaba vivo y no sabía como lo supo, él solo quería encontrar a la chica cara a cara y a su aliado, que era Sasuke y él encargarse de ellos dos, pero al alejarse de su escondite aparecieron ninjas que le atacaron, se ocupó de ellos fácilmente pero nunca creyó encontrarse con Sasuke cara a cara, pero una parte de él se negaba a creer que Sasuke se había aliado con Karin para matarlo, pero en ese momento lo confirmó al ver como esos ninjas le atacaban y al Uchiha no, cansado de esas peleas infantiles con sus enemigos decidió hacer un sello y un chakra rojo comenzó aparecer por su cuerpo, notó como sus enemigos los pocos que quedaban en pie y vivos sonrieron, y por esas sonrisas supo que cometió un error por que era lo que estaban esperando, vio que hicieron unos sellos y su chakra desapareció quedándose sin chakra en su cuerpo y una gran debilidad en su cuerpo, no pudo sostenerse de pie y cayó de rodillas al suelo asta que cerró los ojos y todo fue oscuridad

Sasuke vio lo que pasó, no sabía que habían echo esos ninjas para dejar al rubio inconsciente, intentó moverse pero no pudo por que uno de esos ninjas cogió el cuerpo del rubio, uno de los ninjas se acercó a Sasuke y con un golpe en la boca del estómago y otro en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente

ººººººººººººººººººº

Hinata como los demás estaban nerviosos, Itachi como Juugo intentaba no demostrarlo pero también lo estaban, hacía unos momentos recibieron un mensaje de Konoha que lo enviaba Shikamaru diciendo lo que había pasado

-tanto odia a Naruto, que es capaz de hacerle daño a su propio hijo?-dijo con ira Hinata

-Sasuke no a podido ordenar que secuestraran a su hijo-dijo Juugo

-yo opino como Juugo-dijo Suigetsu-Sasuke será lo que sea, pero hacerle daño a su hijo no lo creo

-no ven que Itachi es un niño-dijo con impotencia Hinata-por que hacerle daño a él?

-para que Naruto salga de su escondite-dijo Itachi serio-sabe que está vivo

-lo sabía-gritó Suigetsu feliz-era imposible, Naruto no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente-Hinata hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-quien se habrá llevado a Itachi-dijo pensativo Juugo

-está claro que ha sido Karin, por ordenes de Sasuke-dijo Hinata

-me rehúso a pensar eso-dijo Juugo

-yo opino igual-dijo Itachi

-Sasuke ante todo no pondría a su hijo en peligro-dijo Juugo-es lo que mas deseaba tener desde hace mucho tiempo

-eso es verdad-dijo Suigetsu

-además, antes de veros a vosotros Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre Itachi-dijo Juugo

-estaba pálido y nervioso y cuando le preguntamos que le pasaba dijo que se trataba de su hijo y lo dijo con miedo-dijo Suigetsu

-y si nos estábamos equivocando de persona?-dijo Deidara

-entonces por que actuar tan indiferente ante Naruto y que le diese igual todo lo que pasara sobre Naruto?-dijo Hinata-siempre desde que se hicieron novios, actuó con indiferencia con Naruto

-ese es el carácter de Sasuke-dijo Juugo

-debemos de decirle a Naruto-dijo Deidara serio-y encontrar donde tienen al mini Itachi-todos le mirarlo-le diré a si, para confundirme

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos azules y vio que estaba encerrado, suspiró con desgana y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared y las piernas estiradas, miró el lugar con seriedad y vio sellos en los barrotes

-me lo imaginaba-dijo Naruto sabiendo que su chakra estaba sellado por estar encerrado en esa celda, se miró el cuerpo y no tenía ningún sello para sellar su chakra del Kyubi-pero igualmente no puedo utilizarlo-escuchó unos pasos que caminaba por ese lugar sombrío con seguridad, sabía perfectamente que a donde iba esa persona era hacia él

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos negros y se sintió aturdido, se levantó lentamente y tocándose su nuca y su estómago mirando el lugar, frunció el ceño recordando lo ocurrido y sin mas escribió en un pergamino un mensaje, y se la dio a una de sus invocaciones para que se lo llevara a su destinatario lo mas rápido posible, con seriedad miró al frente y el aire removió sus cabellos negros asta que alzó su mano y miró el anillo que no se quitó desde el día que se casó, cerró esa mano en un puño y comenzó a correr y saltar de en árbol en árbol, sabía donde tenía que ir, a la desaparecida aldea del sonido, sabía que en ese lugar estaría toda la información que necesitaba

ºººººººººººººº

Escuchó un ruido de metal que daba a los barrotes de su celda y miró a la persona que hacía esos sonidos, como estaba sentado en el suelo se levantó

-se siente bien haciendo lo que haces, Karin?-la chica sonrió

-si-dijo Karin de lo mas normal-falta poco para que él venga y te mate, Naruto

-ya entiendo-dijo Naruto-lo que quería es que vieras como me matas, cierto?-la pelirroja alzó una ceja y luego sonrió

-eso quiere decir que has visto a mi adorado Sasuke-dijo Karin-pues si, es como un regalo, ver por mi propios ojos como el acaba con tu miserable existencia-Naruto cerró los puños-por tu forma de hablar ya sabes que Sasuke es el que ideo lo de matarte y yo accedí, ya sabes no quiero ser la amante durante toda la vida y tú el esposo, no es justo, no crees?-el rubio no la dijo nada solo la miraba serio-sabes una cosa, un secreto que me confesó Sasuke-se tocó su cabello pelirrojo con inocencia-me dijo, que no te soportaba, que no aguantaba tu presencia y que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para acostarse contigo y que pensaba en mi cuando lo hacíais, en otras palabras le repugnabas-sonrió la pelirroja y Naruto cerró los ojos lentamente para luego abrirlos de la misma forma-no vas a decir nada, Naruto?-la pelirroja vio como se mordía el labio inferior y como le temblaban los puños apretados y sonrió mas ampliamente-parece que no, pero tenía entendido que sabías por que Sasuke estaba contigo-suspiró la chica fingiendo tristeza-pobre Sasuke lo que tenía que pasar por estar a tu lado y solo por renacer su clan, pero lo entiendo que desde el principio desde que os hicisteis novios estuviera con otras personas tenía que quitarse el mal recuerdo o mejor dicho pesadilla de estar contigo-Karin lo miró durante unos segundos viendo como el rubio se estaba conteniendo-Naruto deberías de sacar todo eso que llevas dentro, no es bueno y eso me preocupa, no le dices a tu hijo que debe de expresar todo lo que siente? Pues tienes que hacerlo tú

-cállate-susurró Naruto como ido, le dolía lo que decía la pelirroja y él sabía que era verdad pero nunca quiso creerlo y cuando vio con sus propios ojos a su esposo y a Karin en la cama que solían compartir los dos juntos, esa venda cayó al suelo y se hundió psicológicamente, pero no tenía que demostrarlo a nadie, ni amigos, ni su hijo y menos a Sasuke, aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro, escucharlo de la boca de Karin es como si lo estuviera diciendo Sasuke, ya que ella es su amante y con la que pasaba mas tiempo

-y ya que he mencionado a tu hijo, te diré que en una de estas celdas está-sonrió con malicia Karin y Naruto palideció

-él no tiene nada que ver-dijo intentando sonar seguridad Naruto

-ese niño es tu hijo y Sasuke se ha dado cuenta que no sirvió para nada el sacrificio de casarse contigo, acostarse contigo para que le dieras a un niño débil, llorón y medica-dijo Karin como si fuese de lo mas normal y Naruto con ira agarró los barrotes de la celda

-como os atreváis de hacerle daño os juro que os mato a los dos-dijo Naruto con ira y la pelirroja ante esa amenaza comenzó a reír

-no estas en una situación para amenazar-dijo seria Karin-pero para que veas que no somos malos moriréis juntos, se me olvidaba decirte que para que no sospechara nadie que Sasuke estaba aliado conmigo los ninjas que están de nuestro lado no lo saben, mas que nada por precaución para que nada saliera mal-y la chica se alejó del lugar con una sonrisa y sabiendo perfectamente que había puesto en contra a Naruto de Sasuke pero ahora iría a celebrar lo poco que quedaba para deshacerse de Naruto y su hijo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a la que era la aldea del sonido y mas precisamente a una de las guaridas que tenía Orochimaru, una que solo sabía su existencia sus mas allegados, lo tenía todo pensado iría a la guarida que seguro que estaría Karin y la sacaría información aunque sea a golpes

Sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido Sasuke entró a la guarida, miraba cada rincón sin bajar la guardia, el lugar era oscuro y solo algunas velas alumbraban el lugar, bajó unas escaleras lentamente asta que vio delante de él dos ninjas que al ver al azabache sin pensarlo lo empezaron a lanzar kunai, Sasuke esquivaba los ataques con agilidad y fácilmente asta que los derrotó, pero seguía llegando mas ninjas que lo atacaban, Sasuke mientras acababa con los ninjas corría hacia delante para bajar otras escaleras que él sabía perfectamente que abajo estaban las celdas para los prisioneros, cuando estuvo casi al final de las escaleras dos ninjas lo agarraron y un tercero le inyectó con una jeringuilla alguna cosa que el azabache no sabía, inmediatamente sintió su cuerpo un poco pesado y cayó de rodillas, los ninjas rieron y cogieron por los brazos a Sasuke arrastrándolo llevándolo donde estaba la zona de las celdas, Sasuke estaba consciente pero sentía que su cuerpo estaba débil y que pronto caería inconsciente, escuchó el sonido que habrían la puerta de unas celdas y lo lanzaron al lugar y luego volvieron a cerrar la puerta, Sasuke intentó levantarse le costaba asta que quedó de rodillas y las palmas de las manos en el suelo para poder sostenerse, suspiró por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y calló en cuenta en la posición en la que estaba

-que humillante-se dijo con enfado Sasuke, soltó aire y decidió tumbarse boca arriba-lo que me hayan infectado acabara dejándome inconsciente-sus ojos los tenía entre cerrados -está sellado este lugar, no puedo utilizar chakra-intentó fruncir el ceño pero no pudo y observó el lugar que era oscuro y solo se veía una parte de esa celda, miró hacia el lugar donde se veía algo de luz y abrió los ojos sorprendido no se esperaba encontrarse con esa persona y menos en la misma celda, se puso como pudo a cuatro patas y lentamente se dirigió hacia la persona que estaba con los ojos cerrados, cuando se acercó quedó de rodilla cerca de la persona y pudo ver que estaba durmiendo y había un surco de lágrimas por sus mejillas, levantó su mano y la puso con delicadeza en la mejilla-Naruto-susurró y con los dedos acariciaba cada parte de la mejilla, las marcas y luego los labios, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y apoyó su cabeza en la frente del rubio bajando la mano al hombro-lo siento-sintió un movimiento del rubio y se alejó, no dejaba de mirarle asta que el otro no tuvo los ojos azules abiertos que no le dejaron de mirar

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto y el azabache sonrió, el rubio inmediatamente se enderezó y sin mas le propinó un puñetazo en la cara al azabache que este se quedó aturdido estirado en el suelo sin moverse aunque siguiera consciente, Naruto al ver que el otro no se movía se acercó poniéndose en cima para ver mejor el rostro del azabache y sin percatarse por que estaba concentrado mas por si le había hecho daño, Sasuke al recibir el golpe se enfadó pero no tenía ganas y las fuerzas las pocas que le quedaban no las tenía que hacer servir en contra de Naruto, notó como el rubio se le puso encima con la intención si estaba bien y sonrió, tenía su cara mirando al lado y miró al rubio y en un rápido movimiento lo agarró de la nuca y lo acercó a su rostro y lo besó en los labios con agresividad

Continuará …

Que os pareció? Espero que bien, comentar para darme vuestra opinión


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos por lo sorprendido que estaba por ese acto del azabache, cuando salió de la sorpresa de ese beso tan demandante empujó al azabache con enfado

-que te crees que soy uno de tus amantes-dijo con ira Naruto, Sasuke solo se quedó recostado en el suelo con los ojos entre cerrados con cansancio-si piensas que puede haber algo entre nosotros te equivocas por que yo no quiero nada contigo y se perfectamente que para ti estar conmigo es un sacrificio

-no se de donde sacas esas estupideces-dijo Sasuke poniéndose una mano en la frente

-no me seas hipócrita, Uchiha-dijo con desesperación Naruto ya que al otro lo veía muy tranquilo en el suelo

-aquí el hipócrita eres tú-dijo enfadado y alzando su cuerpo Sasuke asta llegar a la altura de la cara del rubio ya que este aún estaba encima del cuerpo del azabache-te recuerdo que tú empezaste a serme infiel-Naruto sonrió de medio lado

-empezaste tú-dijo Naruto agarrando la ropa del azabache-o te tengo que recordar que tu plan era estar conmigo para renacer tu clan y tener hijos poderosos?

-no te lo voy a negar-dijo Sasuke tranquilamente-pero no te fui infiel

-que te cuesta decirme la verdad-dijo alterado Naruto-solo falta que digas que no eras tu el que se estaba follando a Karin en nuestra cama y que tú no me enviaste el mensaje para que fuera en ese momento

-que!-dijo sorprendido Sassuke-que mensaje

-estaba firmado por ti-dijo Naruto-lo tenías planeado, no lo teníais planeado tú y tu maldita puta-Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza no podía creer que Naruto no le creyera en nada y lo del mensaje eso era mentira-pero como uno de vosotros hagáis daño a mi hijo os mato-Sasuke arto de eso agarró la parte de arriba de la ropa del rubio y lo tumbó al suelo y él se puso encima

-yo nunca haría daño a mi hijo-dijo Sasuke que no sabía de donde salían sus fuerzas por que en verdad cada segundo que pasaba se sentía mas débil-y si quieres la verdad, te la diré, yo nunca te he sido infiel asta que tú me fuiste infiel

-pues grandísimo idiota aprovechaste eso, por que no parabas de acostarte con todo el mundo que se te pusiera delante, a si tu conciencia estaría tranquila-dijo Naruto con burla-a no si tu eso no tienes, no tienes nada, te da igual todo, solo te interesa tu beneficio, querías renacer tu clan y no te importaba el daño que hicieras, pero sinceramente me das tu mas pena y te admiro, por que tenías que hacer un gran sacrificio en acostarte conmigo con el asco que te daba-dijo serio Naruto pero por dentro le dolía, Sasuke le miró incrédulo-yo no podría acostarme con alguien al que odio o me repugna, por eso te admiro, Uchiha, puedes hacer cualquier cosa buena o mala que a ti te da igual, solo piensas en conseguir lo que quieres

-quien te ha dicho esa estupidez-dijo serio Sasuke y el rubio se posicionó en cima del azabache

-lo se y punto

-puedo decir lo mismo que tú

-sabes perfectamente que yo no soy como tú y no lo haría-dijo Naruto y Sasuke sabía que tenía razón, ellos dos eran muy diferentes

-entonces por que me engañaste con otro-exigió Sasuke y el rubio apretó lo puños

-desde el día que pasó me sentí basura, por eso intentaba tener menos contacto contigo que a la vez me llegaba información que tú me eras infiel y yo no lo creía asta que te vi, ni siquiera Sakura me dijo que se acostó contigo-dijo Naruto con rabia y asta con tristeza-estabas mas concentrado en las misiones que-se mordió el labio inferior-iba a decir que en mi pero pensándolo bien nunca me prestabas atención, la cuestión que esa noche que tu estabas te quedarías con Itachi y yo decidí salir al tomar algo, estando solo recuerdo perfectamente que tomé un vaso de sake-lo decía como pensando cada cosa que pasó en esa noche-vino él y hablamos, se acabó mi sake y yo me iba a ir, él insistió en que tomara otro vaso y al final accedí, él me entregó el vaso y bebí, de repente todo confuso, y solo recuerdo-negó la cabeza rápidamente-solo recuerdo cuando estuve con él, pero era diferente, era como si accediera a todo lo que me decía y yo no quería acerco, eso es mas confuso

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio

-si lo que quieres saber si te fui infiel el si, lo hice-dijo Naruto serio-pero tu me fuiste desde el principio

-al día siguiente tenías mareos y dolor de cabeza?-la expresión de Sasuke era seria

-de que hablas?

-al día siguiente de que te acostaste con ese

-si, y también vómitos- dijo Naruto-asta pensé que estaba embarazado y fue donde Sakura y me hizo pruebas, no estaba embarazado, era imposible

-que entupido-susurró Sasuke-Naruto, él te drogó para que te acostaras con él

-imposible, Neji es mi amigo, nunca haría algo a si-dijo Naruto serio

-lo se, por que esa misma droga me la dio Karin para acostarme con Sakura-dijo Sasuke y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y levantándose de encima del cuerpo del azabache que este se levantó como pudo poniéndose la mano en la cabeza y caminar a la zona mas oscura de la celda

-eres un desgraciado-dijo Naruto enfadado-drogaste a Sakura y te atreves a decirme que mi amigo Neji me drogó para acostarse conmigo, él no es como tú

-deja de defenderlo-gritó Sasuke enfadado-siempre lo has defendido

-si le defiendo es por que se lo merece cosa que tú no, por que no mereces nada, solo piensas en ti-dijo con desesperación Naruto-no te importó mis sentimientos, solo pensaste en tu placer y tu objetivo, eres lo peor y me arrepiento de haber confiado en ti cuando huiste de Konoha, pero lo que mas me arrepiento es haberme enamorado de ti, pero ya se que clase de persona eres-dijo esto en un susurró pero Sasuke le escuchó con la cabeza apoyada en la pared-eres un traidor-dijo con resentimiento el rubio-y espero que nunca te me vuelvas a acercar por que yo no te quiero cerca-Sasuke solo se deslizó por la pared, su cara no mostraba nada, solo cansancio por lo que le habían inyectado, pero por dentro estaba destrozado aunque no podía demostrarlo por que no tenía fuerzas tenía unas ganas enormes de matar a Karin y a su cómplice en todo eso

-te arrepentirás de todo lo que me has dicho-susurró Sasuke una vez sentado en el suelo sin fuerzas y cerrando los ojos, Naruto veía el lugar donde estaba el azabache pero esa parte de la celda era demasiado oscura y no podía ver la expresión de Sasuke

- nunca me arrepentiré aunque me duela -dijo Naruto pero al pasar unos segundos y no escuchar nada de parte del azabache decidió ir a la otra punta para estar lo mas alejado del otro y se sentó

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado mas de siete horas y Sasuke abrió sus ojos lentamente, al observar el lugar recordó todo, inmediatamente moviendo sus manos y pies se dio cuenta que le inyectaron algún veneno paralizante y que congelara su chakra por eso se sentía tan agotado, pero ese veneno lo conocía perfectamente y a su mente le vino el nombre de Karin ya que la chica sabía de esas cosas, también recordó la conversación o discusión con Naruto y cerró sus puños con fuerza por sentirse un completo idiota ya que Naruto fue drogado por Neji y esa droga la consiguió por Karin e igual que él que utilizó esa droga para acostarse con Sakura, se sentía patético y sabía que se había salido con la suya Karin de separarlos, y asta daba por sentado que era Karin le decía todas esas cosas a Naruto para ponerlo en su contra, dio un puñetazo en el suelo frustrado y arrepentido de todo sobre todo en haberse acostado con otras personas y sabía que Naruto no se lo perdonaría nunca, miró su anillo en el dedo con algo de tristeza

-te perdí-susurró Sasuke-ni siquiera puedo quitarme este anillo, cosa que tú cuando te fuiste de casa lo dejaste como si no significara nada-soltó aire y frunció el ceño-por lo menos tengo que hacer que creas en mi

Sasuke escuchó un ruido y vio como Naruto se levantaba en ningún momento miró donde él estaba, por ahora decidió quedarse quieto ya que conocía el chakra de la persona que venía hacia esa celda que estaban los dos, notó otro chakra bastante conocido y ni se sorprendió, miró hacia el rubio y lo vio sorprendido y asta confundido, el azabache sonrió y estuvo a punto de decirle de lo dije, Dobe, pero no lo hizo, prefirió quedarse ahí viendo como Karin se acercaba a la celda y con un dedo tocaba uno de los barrotes sin percatarse ninguno de ellos dos que Sasuke estaba en esa celda ya que el chakra de esa celda estaba sellado no podían percibir el chakra de nadie que estuviera dentro

-Naruto, querido, te encuentras bien?-dijo con falsa preocupación Karin

-cuando te veo me dan nauseas, Karin-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Naruto debes de superar las cosas, lo que viste, la vida no es fácil-dijo con inocencia Karin

-lo se, pero si tu existes la vida suele ser mas horrenda-dijo Naruto-vais venido a buscar a S …

-luego iremos por Itachi-dijo Karin cortando al rubio y Sasuke que lo escuchó abrió los ojos sabiendo en ese momento que el mal presentimiento que tuvo sobre su hijo era que se lo habían llevado, Naruto en cambio se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y miró a la dirección que estaba Sasuke que este le negó lentamente la cabeza-ocurre algo?-Karin iba a mirar pero Naruto inmediatamente se puso ante la vista de ella-se que tienes un compañero de celda, esos ninjas que lo capturaron ni siquiera supieron de quien se trataba

-eso da lo mismo-dijo la otra persona con voz seria pero Naruto no quería creer que esa persona también estaba aliada con Karin-sabemos perfectamente lo que tenemos que hacer-con la llaves abrió la celda-Karin debes de sellarlo, como has hecho con el chackra de ese mocoso-Naruto seguía mirando a la persona, no podía creerse que su amigo estuviera haciendo eso

-claro-dijo Karin entrando a la celda y acercándose a Naruto-ponte de rodillas-exigió y es cuando el rubio salió de sus pensamientos y se puso de rodilla-no te conviene atacarme

-por que-dijo Naruto mirando con tristeza al que estaba a fuera de la celda

-te lo dije, Naruto, y tuve mucha paciencia-sonrió con malicia-no soportaba verte con él, y asta tuve que hacer tripas corazón al acostarme con él, odiaba que tuvieras un hijo con él, no soportaba que le prefirieras a él, pero para que no veas que soy un persona sin sentimientos me dolió drogarte para tenerte una sola vez-Naruto no sabia que pensar, como no podía creer eso-y recuerda lo que te dije una vez, si no eres mío no eres de nadie, por eso decidí acabar contigo y con ese mocoso que es la prueba que no eres mío-Sasuke solo cerró los puños quería salir de ese lugar y pegarle una paliza a ese tipo-yo le dije a tu esposo que nos habíamos acostado, pero como seguíamos de buenos amigos decidió acostarse conmigo para romper nuestra amistad y pensó lo mismo con Sakura solo que a ella la drogó, a si es tu esposo, Naruto

-me drogaste-susurró Naruto sin dejar de mirar a los ojos serios de esa persona, Karin solo estaba delante del rubio mirándose las uñas-como pudiste hacerme eso Neji, creía que éramos amigos-gritó

-no solo hizo eso-dijo con indiferencia Karin-escribió el mensaje con la firma de Sasuke para que nos pillaras en tu cama, y te fuiste de la casa dejando a mi Sasuke destrozado aunque no quisiera aparentar, pero ahí estaba yo para consolarlo-sonrió la pelirroja

-el mensaje no lo escribió Sasuke?-dijo incrédulo Naruto

-no-dijo Karin de lo mas normal-lo escribió Neji, además todo es mentira, que te fuera infiel, cuando fuisteis novios, cuando estuvisteis casados

-que-dijo sin poder creer Naruto lo que estaba diciendo la pelirroja-no puede ser él solo me quería para …

-si para tener hijos contigo-dijo Karin cortando al rubio como si lo que estuviera diciendo no tuviera importancia-pero siempre Sasuke tuvo una pequeña obsesión contigo, aunque solo fuese para hacerte daño, aparentó bastante bien cuando os dijeron que ibais a ser padre cosa que tú no tenías ni idea que podías procrear, pero nunca te fue infiel, y no creo que cuente la vez que le besaste cuando eran novios aunque Sasuke no le correspondió

-tú me dijiste que los dos …

-sabía que te lo creíste aunque dijeras que no te lo creías-dijo Karin cortado al rubio-no se acostaron, Sasuke empezó acostarse con otras personas cuando Neji le dijo que te acostaste con él, creo que el que comenzó con eso fuiste tú, no deberías de echarle la culpa ya que comenzaste tú con las infidelidades -Karin le señaló con el dedo-tú eres el culpable-bajó su mano-si tú no hubieras sido infiel, Sasuke no lo hubiera hecho

-yo .. Yo … solo fui un plan para renacer su plan-dijo Naruto con la voz bastante perdida como su mente

-bueno puede que seas bueno en la cama por eso aunque no tenga ningún sentimiento de amor hacia ti, sigue contigo, debes de sentirte afortunado-sonrió Karin-Sasuke te prefiere a ti en su cama antes que a otra persona, el que debería de estar enfadado es él no tú

-será mejor que empieces Karin-dijo Neji

-claro-dijo Karin poniéndose a la altura del rubio viendo como estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y asta en shock, la chica sonrió con malicia, Neji estaba en la puerta de la celda dando la espalda a Karin y al rubio, Sasuke se levantó sigilosamente viendo como Karin hacia unos sellos, era la oportunidad de salir de ese lugar, sabía que la chica era fácil de vencer pero el problema es Neji que este al estar fuera de la celda podría utilizar el chakra, agarró aire para soltarlo e iba a ir a por Karin pero esta se estaba poniendo de pie por que había acabado de hacer el sello, sabía que no podría detenerla, miró al rubio que seguía metido en sus pensamientos-ya está, el chakra del Kyubi como el suyo propio está sellado

-bien-dijo Neji-es momento de acabar con esto y solo faltara ese Uchiha

-levántate-exigió Karin pero el rubio no se levantó ella solo frunció el ceño y le hizo levantarse pero vio que un agarre le hizo soltar al rubio, Karin quería saber quien la estaba atacando y tampoco podía gritar ni nada tenía una mano en la boca y sintió una respiración en su oído

-ahora no es momento de mataros, pero te juro Karin que te mataré-susurró Sasuke en la oreja de Karin que esta tembló por esa voz tan siniestra, pero ya no sintió mas solo un golpe y lo vio todo oscuro, Sasuke agarró la muñeca del rubio y lo movió hacia la puerta, Neji en ese momento se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke, el azabache sin pensarlo empujó hacia Neji al rubio que este ni con esa reaccionó, Neji al apartar al rubio vio como Sasuke le golpeó en la cara y se puso en la espalda del castaño para seguir golpeándolo con un puñetazo y una patada que le introdujo dentro de la celda, Sasuke inmediatamente cerró la puerta dejando en ese lugar a Karin y a Neji tirando las llaves para que nadie las encontrara

Sasuke al notar que Naruto seguía en ese estado de shock solo lo cogió de su meñeca pero antes cogió su espada, corrieron por el lugar asta que encontró a un ninja que custodiaba las celdas, Sasuke soltó la muñeca del rubio y sin hacer ruido se dirigió al ninja que agarró con fuerza con sus brazos el cuello por sus espaldas, Sasuke apretaba el cuello sin una pizca de remordimiento a que ese ninja se le acabara el aire y muriera, se acercó al oído del guardia

-en que celda tienes aún niño?-dijo con voz siniestra que al guardia tembló y ante ese acto Sasuke sonrió-si me dices te soltaré

-a … allí … la última-dijo señalando con el dedo y como pudo habló

-me imagino que esas son la llaves-el guardia afirmó con la cabeza y Sasuke le soltó y agarró las llaves y miró al guardia que este intentaba respirar con normalidad, el guardia lo miró y entró en terror ya que los ojos de Sasuke tenían el Sharingan y en su mano el chidori

-dijiste que me perdonarías-dijo con temor

-dije que te soltaría-dijo con malicia Sasuke incrustando su chidori en el cuerpo del guardia y volvió a sus ojos negros y miró al rubio que este parecía que volvía en si-tenemos que ir a por nuestro hijo-Naruto solo afirmó con la cabeza y el azabache le volvió agarrar por la muñeca y fueron a donde le dijo el guardia, llegaron a la última celda y Sasuke probó todas la llaves para saber cuala era la que abría la puerta asta que la encontró y la abrió, sin pensarlo entró y miró el lugar con seriedad asta que vio un pequeño bulto en la esquina, Sasuke sonrió y se acercó y confirmó que era su hijo-Itachi-el niño sacó su cabeza de entre sus rodillas y miró a Sasuke-estás bien?

-si-dijo en un susurro el niño

-nos vamos de aquí-ordenó Sasuke y el niño lentamente se puso de pie y salieron de la celda, Sasuke inmediatamente se percató que Itachi todo el rato miraba al suelo como si escondiera algo y el azabache mayor se acercó al niño y se puso a su altura-mírame-Itachi negó con la cabeza rápido-te he dicho que me mires-ordenó y el niño con temor miró a su padre que este frunció el ceño al ver que su hijo tenía surcos de lágrimas

-yo … intenté no llorar … pero no lo pude evitar … siento haberte decepcionado, papa-Sasuke se sorprendió por el tono de tristeza de su hijo y solo pudo pensar que fue un padre horrible

-Itachi-dijo Sasuke con suavidad-no es malo llorar, si necesitas llorar, por tristeza o alegrías o por otro motivo lo haces, nunca escondas tus sentimientos-Sasuke acarició la mejilla de su hijo-dime si fue Karin o Neji

-Karin vino, pero Neji me dijo cosas horribles-dijo Itachi-me dijo que tú y mi papi no me queríais por que estáis decepcionados de mi, que soy débil y que no merezco ser hijo de vosotros dos

-no hagas caso de lo que te ha dicho-dijo Sasuke-Naruto y yo te queremos mucho y nunca nos has decepcionado ni lo harás, quiero que eso te quede claro-el niño sonrió y Sasuke le acarició el pelo-tenemos que irnos de aquí-Sasuke miró al frente y a unos metros estaba Naruto tocándose sus dedos con nerviosismo, el niño miró a donde miraba su padre y sonrió

-papi-gritó Itachi e iba a ir

-no lo atosigues-dijo serio Sasuke-está pensando, y sabes que Naruto no es de pensar-Sasuke y el niño llegaron a donde está el rubio y este vio a su hijo que le sonrió y le acarició su cabello

-estás bien, Itachi?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo el niño con una pequeña sonrisa

-si te han hecho algo me lo dices-dijo Naruto

-no, me han hecho nada-dijo Itachi

-yo me ocuparé de Neji-dijo con odio Sasuke dando la espalda a su hijo y al rubio-lo mataré, por intentar quitarme lo que es mío y por hacer llorar a mi hijo-Naruto no entendió muy bien lo que quería decir Sasuke

Continuará

Que tal el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado, comentar por fa


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Sasuke, Naruto como el pequeño Itachi salieron de donde estaban encerrados, Naruto al tener su chakra sellado estaba mas cansado que Sasuke y este decidió que era mejor descansar, en una cueva se escondieron para recuperarse que no estaba muy lejos de la guarida que habían salido, Itachi se acercó al rubio por que lo veía con la respiración acelerada

-papi, te encuentras bien?

-solo necesito cinco minutos para recuperarme-dijo como pudo Naruto apoyándose en la pared y sentándose, el niño solo lo miraba ya que nunca lo había visto de esa forma

-déjame ver el sello para deshacerlo-dijo serio Sasuke acercándose al rubio y agachándose a su altura, Naruto solo se desabrochó el chaleco verde y su chaqueta naranja enseñando su pecho, Sasuke solo miraba el sello que tenía y sopló de frustración-mierda, no lo podré deshacer

-por que-dijo Naruto

-debe de ser un sello del clan Uzumaki o un sello médico-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-no puedo creer que el inteligente de Sasuke Uchiha no sepa hacer eso-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke le miró

-te recuerdo que tú eres un Uzumaki, deberías de saber los sellos de tu clan-dijo de la misma forma Sasuke

-para tu información crecí sin mi madre y sin mi padre, no me pudieron enseñar nada de eso

-puedo decir lo mismo de Karin-dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke y Naruto al escuchar esto se llenó de ira y empujó a Sasuke que este quedó tumbado por la fuerza que utilizó el rubio

-no defiendas a esa zorra delante de mi-dijo con ira Naruto lanzándose encima de Sasuke para darle un puñetazo que Sasuke agarró su muñeca, pero Naruto le iba a dar con el otro puño pero Sasuke volvió agarrar también ese puño y le dio la vuelta a Naruto poniéndose él encima del rubio

-no estás en posición de golpear a nadie, Naruto

-suéltame, idiota-gritó Naruto intentando soltarse pero no podía al tener su chakra sellado

-basta-gritó Itachi y los dos mayores miraron al niño que se olvidaron que estaba en ese lugar-por que no os queréis?-Itachi intentaba aguantar las ganas de llorar y para que no le vieran se alejó de ellos, Sasuke solo aflojó el agarre y Naruto lo empujó

-no te acerques a mi-dijo en un susurro Naruto

-de acuerdo, no lo haré mas-dijo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados mirando un punto del exterior, el rubio se mordió el labio inferior

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto que este ni le miró cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño el rubio-se que me estás escuchando, no te comportes como un crío-gritó Naruto

-que quieres-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido y a Naruto le hubiera gustado decirle a gritos lo idiota que era pero no lo iba hacer

-lo que quería decirte es que intentemos no discutir ni pelearnos delante de mi hijo

-te guste o no también es mi hijo

-por desgracia

-me estás diciendo que no discutamos delante de mi hijo y lo que haces es que empiece a discutir contigo

-si tuvieras mas paciencia no habría discusiones-se levantó Naruto sin ningún problema abrochándose su chaqueta como chaleco, Sasuke no le quitó la mirada

-dices paciencia-dijo Sasuke acercándose al rubio-sabes perfectamente que contigo no puedo tener paciencia-Naruto alzó la mirada y miró a Sasuke que estaba demasiado cerca y lo miró serio

-conozco esa mirada que tienes ahora-dijo Naruto acercándose al oído del azabache-no soy uno de tus amantes-se separó sonriendo y se alejó-puedes utilizar tu mano-Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras veía al rubio alejarse de él y sonrió

-sabía que me conocías, pero no tanto-susurró Sasuke

Naruto se sentó al lado de su hijo que este estaba con el ceño fruncido y la cara en sus rodillas

-quita esa cara-dijo Naruto acariciando el cabello azabache de su hijo-si sigues a si te parecerás a tu padre y te saldrán muy pronto arrugas-le puso un dedo en la frente

-por que siempre os peleáis?-dijo Itachi-no me gusta veros discutir

-Sasuke y yo siempre hemos discutido por cualquier cosa, desde el día que nos conocimos, nos odiábamos o él me odiaba-lo último lo dijo mas para él que para el niño, Itachi lo miró sin entender

-entonces por que os casasteis y me tuvisteis a mi?-dijo Itachi pero lo que no sabían ellos dos es que esa conversación estaba siendo escuchada por Sasuke

-cambié mi forma de pensar con respecto a Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-mi papa también cambiaría su forma de pensar con respecto a ti, o si no no se hubiera casado contigo y yo no abría nacido

-no lo se-susurró Naruto mirando al techo con tristeza-Sasuke siempre fue muy caprichoso y yo fui uno de sus caprichos para darle lo que siempre a querido

-yo no creo eso-dijo Itachi-papa te quiere-Naruto no dijo nada solo cerró los ojos

Pasó unos quince minutos cuando Sasuke decidió acercarse a su hijo y aún dormido Naruto

-papa, nos vamos a quedar aquí?-Sasuke miró a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa y revolvió su cabello

-envié un mensaje a Juugo diciendo que vendría a este lugar

-entonces deberá estar al venir-dijo pensativo Itachi-crees que él le podrá quitar el sello a mi papi?-Sasuke sonrió ante eso y pensando que su hijo era aún pequeño para saber que Juugo no tenía habilidades medicas ni que conociera deshacer sellos de algún clan

-él no lo hará-dijo Sasuke-vendrá acompañado con otras personas que creo que sepan deshacer el sello

-entonces tendremos que esperarles-dijo Itachi haciendo un bostezo

-no llegaran asta mañana

-por que

-en el mensaje le puse que esperen dos días y ya ha pasado uno-Sasuke vio como el niño intentaba mantenerse despierto-Itachi, ve al fondo de la cueva para que no tengas frío

-pero estoy bien-frunció el ceño el niño

-tienes sueño y eres un niño

-pero yo …

-pero tú nada, ve a descansar-ordenó Sasuke cortándolo y el niño sin decir nada se fue al fondo de la cueva, Sasuke miró al rubio-tenerte con el chakra sellado haces que me preocupe mas por ti-susurró y se sentó al lado del rubio-tengo que mantenerme despierto ya que Karin es experta en localizar chakra-miró al lugar donde se había ido su hijo y sintió en ese momento un peso en su hombro, miró y era que el rubio se había apoyado y sonrió, pasó su brazo por la cintura del rubio para atraerlo a su cuerpo y notó como los brazos de Naruto le rodeaba su cintura, Sasuke se acomodó mejor para que el rubio estuviera mas a gusto-te amo, Naruto-susurró

-y yo a ti-dijo Naruto entre sueños como si le hubiera escuchado, el azabache solo sonrió y cerró los ojos ya que sentía mucha paz como siempre que tenía al rubio en sus brazos

Pasó casi una hora, Sasuke aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados no durmió, pero estaba tan cómodo como estaba que no quería moverse y menos que nadie le molestase, sintió que el cuerpo del rubio empezaba a moverse y solo pudo pensar Sasuke que la paz se iría al diablo por que el rubio empezaría decir cosas sin sentido, los ojos del rubio se abrieron lentamente y miró a la persona que le tenía agarrado

-te amo-susurró sonriendo y sin quitar su mirada azulina de los ojos negros de Sasuke aún adormilado, levantó su mano y acarició le mejilla y de repente abrió los ojos separándose abruptamente del azabache con un pequeño sonrojo y pasó su mano por la cara-que vergüenza-Sasuke solo alzó una ceja sin comprender esa actitud del rubio ya que él siempre que despertaban juntos hacia eso mismo y sabiendo que el rubio no le diría nada se levantó

-quiero que me expliques …

-fue inconscientemente-cortó el rubio al azabache

-yo pensaré lo que quiera-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le iba a decir algo pero el azabache se adelantó-y no quiero discutir-el rubio solo miró al lado con el ceño fruncido-lo que te iba a decir desde cuando sabes que Deidara e Itachi están vivos-Naruto solo miró al lugar

-donde está-susurró Naruto-donde está mi hijo-gritó

-está bien y que te quede claro que no voy a permitir que le pase nada por que también es mi hijo

-para lo que quieres-dijo enfadado Naruto

-mira Naruto-dijo enfadado Sasuke y acercándose al rubio-estoy arto que me cuestiones como padre y te recuerdo que en estos momentos no deberías de hablarme de esa forma

-o que-gritó Naruto-eres tan cobarde que me atacarías sabiendo que tengo mi chakra sellado? Pero se defenderme igualmente, no me amenaces Uchiha-Sasuke solo se alteró mas por que odiaba que Naruto le dijera por su apellido

-no vuelvas a decirme por mi apellido-dijo exaltado Sasuke estampando al rubio en la pared con brusquedad a Naruto le dolió el golpe pero no se lo demostró en ningún momento

-nunca me has dado miedo, y en las circunstancias que estoy menos-dijo enfadado Naruto-pero no entiendo por que te enfadas por que te llame a si, tu clan es ante todo asta por encima de los demás, te da igual destruir o matar a tu propio hermano con tal de limpiar el buen nombre de tu clan, Uchiha-Sasuke apretó mas el agarre y su Sharingan apareció, Naruto solo desvió su mirada de los ojos del azabache-te da igual todo asta hacerme daño a mi, la persona que tú elegiste para renacer tu clan sin importarte el daño que hacías

-cállate, tú no sabes nada

-se demasiado de ti-dijo Naruto-y tuviste la desfachatez de decirme que querías otro hijo, que iluso eres, yo ya sabía que solo me querías para eso-Sasuke soltó al rubio que este solo puso su mano en su cuello

-solo quería arreglar las cosas-gritó Sasuke-y a si dejar de lado lo que tú me hiciste-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza y miró a los ojos de Sasuke que este ya no tenía el Sharingan

-lo que yo te hice-gritó Naruto-no sabes lo mal que lo pasé, la culpa me estaba matando, me sentía basura por lo que te había hecho y tú sentiste en algún momento culpa cuando te revolcabas con Karin, con Neji y con tus demás amantes-sonrió el rubio sin ganas-como vas a sentir culpa, si nunca has sentido nada por mi, solo me querías para engendrar a tus hijos-Sasuke solo le miraba sin ninguna expresión-pero no te preocupes, la culpa es mía, por haber confiado siempre en ti y en haberme enamorado de alguien como tú, pero ya no mas, por que ya no quiero sentir esa culpa de haberme acostado con Neji-miró al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados con tristeza-me arrepiento tanto de haber tenido una relación contigo-susurró y sonrió con tristeza-ahora todo lo veo tan claro, cuando yo te decía un te amo no había nada de parte tuya, esa indiferencia, en querer misiones largas, no eras feliz-dijo como ido el rubio-solo puedo decirte que lo siento-se apoyó en la pared

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke queriendo acercarse pero no lo hizo-yo …

-no quiero escuchar nada, estoy seguro que me mentiras-dijo Naruto y suspiró fuertemente-y sobre lo de Deidara y tu hermano Itachi supe de ellos hace dos años, Shikamaru, Hinata y yo íbamos a una reunión de Kage, ellos fueron los que se presentaron ante nosotros-miró a Sasuke-por que no eres como él-dijo con tristeza y Sasuke solo abrió los ojos

-Naruto yo se que soy la persona que mas daño te ha hecho-dijo Sasuke y el rubio le miraba pero como si no le mirase-yo estaba dolido, yo te preguntaba y tú me lo negabas y yo opte por ven ….

-vengarte de la misma forma-acabó Naruto la frase de Sasuke-ves como te conozco, la pregunta es tú me conoces a mi? Por que yo me interesado en conocerte desde que formemos el equipo siete

-yo te conozco mas de lo que tú crees-dijo Sasuke

-mentira-dijo Naruto y los dos solo se quedaron mirando asta que el rubio optó por ir a la entrada de la cueva, Sasuke solo lo miró y después se apoyó en la pared pasando su mano por su cabello negro

-como-dijo Sasuke sin saber que decir-como podemos arreglar esto

-no te entiendo-dijo Naruto-no se por que quieres arreglar las cosas si tu en ningún momento -Naruto no siguió solo se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia ya que no podía decir que Sasuke nunca lo había amado-debemos irnos de este lugar, estamos demasiado cerca de la guarida y nos podrían localizar

-estoy ocultando mi chakra-dijo Sasuke e inmediatamente los dos giraron mirando al interior de la cueva-no pensé en él

-típico de ti que se te olvide que tienes un hijo de seis años-dijo Naruto

-no podemos irnos-dijo Sasuke-envié un mensaje a Juugo y mañana al ver que yo no he aparecido vendrá

-y no pudiste citarlo en otro lugar-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke con enfado

-este lugar es donde solíamos venir mi equipo y yo cuando no queríamos ver la cara de Orochiaru

-tú equipo también es tu amiga Karin-dijo Naruto con resentimiento y Sasuke sopló enfadado

-deja tus estúpidos celos aún lado-dijo Sasuke

-mas quisieras tú que yo sintiera celos-dijo Naruto-pero te recuerdo que tu amante es una ninja sensorial y puede encontrar el chakra de Itachi-camino Naruto hacia el interior de la cueva-si te quieres quedar te quedas, yo y mi hijo nos vamos, no le voy a poner en peligro por que tengas otro de tus caprichos

-no es un capricho, Hinata o Itachi sabrán quitarte ese sello-dijo Sasuke serio, el rubio no le dijo nada y se adentró a dentro, Sasuke solo suspiró-eres un terco-sonrió-y estás celoso

Naruto volvió donde estaba Sasuke con su hijo en brazos ya que estaba algo dormido y con sus ojos a medio abrir

-nos vamos-dijo serio Naruto

-no creo que llegues muy lejos-sonrió con prepotencia-no estás en condiciones de pelear y menos de proteger a Itachi-dijo con burla Sasuke u Naruto lo miró con odio, el niño miró a su padre azabache sin entender lo que estaba pasando, el rubio puso al niño en el suelo

-pero papi, tiene que venir el tío Juugo-dijo el niño

-nosotros no estaremos cuando llegue-dijo Naruto

-por que eres tan terco-dijo Sasuke acercándose-pero si te quieres ir vete, pero no te llevaras a mi hijo por que contigo está en peligro, o te tengo que recordar que tu amigo Neji le quiere matar y también a ti

-si me quiere matar es por que no le aceptado como pareja-Sasuke abrió los ojos y el niño miró al rubio

-me estás diciendo que eres capaz de estar con una persona a la que no amas y que quiere matarte?-dijo Sasuke

-estuve contigo-dijo como de lo mas normal del mundo Naruto-tú me quisiste matar en muchas ocasiones y no creo que sea tan difícil estar con una persona a la que no amas, te recuerdo que tu estuviste conmigo sin que sintieras ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia mi, eres un gran maestro y aprenderé a actuar que siento algo por él-Sasuke se pasó la mano por la cara

-no sabes ni lo que estás diciendo-dijo Sasuke-estás desquiciado, y el rencor que tienes no te deja pensar con claridad

-si tienes razón, tengo rencor hacia ti y odio, pero aprenderé a llevarlo y será fácil, tú lo has hecho, por que yo no?-dijo Naruto serio-durante muchos años tuviste odio hacia tu hermano mayor-sonrió con malicia el rubio al ver la cara de enfado de Sasuke-eso si que fue un error, querer matar a tu hermano, pero no salió como pensabas y llevaras la culpa durante toda tu vida asta que mueras

-cállate-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-duele verdad-dijo con burla Naruto-te mereces todo lo que pasó en el pasado, pero no aprendes y deseas que todos los que están a tu alrededor sientan el mismo dolor que tú

-no eres nadie para decirme nada-gritó Sasuke enfadado y con los puños apretados-y nunca lo serás-Naruto solo lo miró escondiendo el dolor que le hacía sentir esas palabras-y si lo que quieres escuchar es que para mi no eres nada es a si, nunca sentí nada por ti, por eso hice lo que hice sin sentir remordimientos si te hacía daño no te lo hacía, y cuando me acostaba con otras persona disfrutaba cosa que contigo nunca lo hice y espero que ya te quede claro-el rubio solo se giró dándole la espalda a Sasuke y una solitaria lágrima salió de sus ojos

-por fin dices la verdad-susurró Naruto

-y ya que lo sabes espero que dejes este tema-dijo Sasuke-por que estoy arto de ti, de aguantarte, de soportarte y de verte la cara

-basta-dijo Itachi-basta los dos-gritó esta vez con los puños fuertemente cerrados y sus dos padres lo miraron y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y arrepintiéndose de haber gritado y peleado ya que el niño por lo enfadado que estaba un chakra rojo le estaba rodeando por el cuerpo y sus ojos tenían el Sharingan definitivo-he dicho que basta

-Itachi-susurró Naruto sorprendido por el gran poder que estaba sintiendo-debes de tranquilizarte-intentó acercarse pero una fuerza hizo que el rubio con gran velocidad se estampara contra la pared

-Naruto-gritó Sasuke hiendo con rapidez hacia el rubio que este estaba casi inconsciente por el golpe y Sasuke miró a si hijo con seriedad-Itachi, contrólate-ordenó al niño

-os odio a los dos-gritó el niño-y no quiero veros nunca mas-y sin mas el niño salió de la cueva desapareciendo de la vista de Sasuke

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto intentando levantarse y el azabache le ayudó-tenemos que ir por él, no sabe controlar el chakra de Kurama

-también tiene el Sharingan definitivo-dijo Sasuke

-si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaré nunca en la vida-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-yo tampoco me lo perdonaría-dijo Sasuke y los dos salieron de la cueva para ir a buscar a Itachi

Continuará …

Que tal, que os pareció? Espero que perdonéis mi tardanza no fue mi intención pero tuve algún problema que otro que ya está solucionado …. Comentar para saber que os aparecido el capítulo


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Corría todo lo que podía, estaba enfadado y sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules, no entendía nada, el por que sus padres se trataban a si, por que desprendían ese aura de resentimiento y odio, y las palabras de su padre azabache le dolieron mas que nada, nunca pensó que él no quería a su otro padre, sabía por que para su edad era demasiado listo que los padres discutían y se enfadaban pero lo que estaba pasando era el colmo, sus padres no se querían y su padre azabache nunca quiso a su otro padre, entonces llegó a su mente como que él estaba ahí, si las personas que tenían hijos era por que los dos se amaban

Paró de repente quitándose esas molestas lágrimas que surcaban por su rostro y miró el lugar, no sabía donde se encontraba, unas inmensas ganas de llorar le invadieron pero no lo iba hacer, tenía que salir de esa situación él solo, no necesitaba a sus padres para nada, por eso siguió caminando lentamente sin saber donde, no quería ver a nadie y menos a esas dos personas que se decían decir padres, miró al suelo cabizbajo sin percatarse de nada, caminó a si unos metros asta que chocó con algo, alzó su mirada y abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ya que ese algo era alguien y solo vio esa sonrisa retorcida en ese rostro que conocía y se arrepintió en ese momento de salir corriendo

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Naruto desde hace mucho trabajaban en equipo para buscar a su hijo, Sasuke al sentir ese chakra tan poderoso de su hijo sabía donde tenía que ir y Naruto lo seguía, pero llegó el momento que no lo sentía y eso a Sasuke aunque no lo demostrara y no preocupar al rubio no lo demostró, pero por instinto siguió hacia delante sin desviarse del camino

Llegaron al punto donde dejó de sentir el chakra de su hijo Itachi y pararon, Sasuke miró el lugar sin moverse y con su Sharingan, no encontró nada raro y eso le ponía mas alerta y mas preocupado ya que no era normal que ese lugar estuviese tan tranquilo y silencioso

-Sasuke-dijo preocupado Naruto pero el otro no se movió ni dijo nada-dime que lo tienes localizado-no volvió a decir nada solo cerró los puños con fuerza y el rubio lo vio-maldita sea dime algo-gritó-dime que nuestro hijo está bien-Sasuke se giró para quedar cara a cara con el rubio, Naruto miró los ojos negros del azabache y no necesitó que le dijera nada, conocía tan bien al Uchiha que sabía lo que pensaba con solo mirarle a los ojos, a Naruto le empezó a temblar el labio inferior de la preocupación y del miedo que sentía de le que pasara algo a su hijo

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke calmadamente-lo voy a encontrar

-es culpa mía-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-no, es culpa de los dos-dijo Sasuke y agarró la mano del rubio y la apretó-nos dijimos cosas delante de él sin pensar en sus sentimientos o lo que pensara

-y si ellos le encuentran? Y si le hacen daño? No me lo voy a perdonar en la vida-Naruto intentaba no llorar y no lo iba hacer, no se lo permitía ya que tenía que ser fuerte y luego cuando lo encontrara lloraría por que lo tenía otra vez a su lado

-si ellos le tocan un solo cabello los mataré-dijo Sasuke serio

-me siento tan débil en este momento, si no tuviera mi chakra sellado-dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza y fue correspondido de la misma forma

-cuando nació Itachi me prometí que le protegería con mi vida, que os protegería a los dos, por que sois mi familia-Naruto abrió los ojos por esa revelación y le abrazó con fuerza-a los dos os a …

-que bonita escena-dijo una voz femenina cortando a Sasuke y se separaron y miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y con seriedad vieron en una rama a Karin-creíais que ya se había acabado todo en dejarnos encerrados en esa celda?-sonrió la chica-que equivocados estabais-saltó asta el suelo y manteniendo la distancia-no hagáis nada, sobre todo tú Sasuke-ya que vio que este iba a sacar su espada-por que solo tronar los dedos mando que maten en este momento a vuestro hijo

-donde lo tienes-gritó Naruto exigiendo

-Naruto no estás en posición de exigir nada-dijo Karin-aunque gracias a ese niño pude saber vuestra ubicación, ese niño tiene un gran poder y tiene que ser exterminado

-le haces algo y te mataré-dijo con odio Naruto, Sasuke solo la miraba con odio

-Neji lo encontró y parecía triste-dijo Karin con inocencia-no le gustará ver como sus padres se demuestran que se odian y que él es el causante de todos vuestros problemas-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza-aunque eso se lo hemos dicho como que también le hemos dicho que si el ha nacido es para que el apellido Uchiha no se extinga -sonrió

-por que-dijo serio Sasuke, la chica lo miró-por que haces esto

-por que-dijo pensativa la pelirroja-sabes Sasuke, desde el primer momento que te vi me gustaste mucho-el azabache ni se inmutó-por eso accedí ser miembro de tu equipo, Naruto te seguía para que regresaras a tu aldea y tu le ignorabas o pretendías parecer que no te importara, pero yo siempre supe que eso te agradaba y empecé a odiar a Naruto-miró al rubio durante breves segundos y volvió a mirar a Sasuke-luego vino la gota que colmo el vaso, intentaste matarme sin ningún tipo de remordimientos cuando yo te ayudé en todo, ahí empecé a pensar y darme cuenta de todo por que en ese momento apareció Naruto y era el único al que escuchabas y mirabas, y entonces comprendí todo, si no lo admitías lo que descubrí al veros en ese momento es por que no querías que nadie se diese cuenta o no querías aceptarlo, a partir de ese momento me juré vengarme de ti con la persona a la que mas-miró a Naruto sonriendo con malicia-apreciabas, luego vino la guerra y después el pergamino que encontremos, Suigetsu no se dio cuenta por que es idiota, pero estoy segura que Juugo si, al saber lo que contenía el pergamino se te iluminó la cara y dijiste que era el momento de renacer tu clan con la ayuda del contenedor del Kyubi-miró a Naruto-volvimos a Konoha con la intención de quedarte y nosotros hicimos lo mismo, Naruto hizo todo lo posible para que no nos encerraran o tener la pena de muerte, y de a partir de ese momento comenzó mi venganza, matar a Naruto Uzumaki y después a tu futuro hijo para que sepas lo que es el dolor y estar muerto en vida que eso es mas doloroso que matarte-miró a Sasuke-y sobre Neji pura coincidencia, él no soportaba que Naruto estuviera con un traidor como tú y que le rechazara, él te odiaba al igual que yo y no soportaba ver a Naruto contigo y lo mas justo para él era acabar con Naruto para que no estuviera con nadie, solo lo quería para él, y eso es todo, alguna pregunta mas Sasuke?

-entonces era todo para vengarte de mi-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-tu siempre te has movido por venganza-dijo Karin-eres muy buen maestro

-eres una zorra-dijo con odio Sasuke

-si, y no me importa lo que pienses-dijo Karin-pero si tú no hubieras intentado matarme yo hubiera comprendido que estés con él, por que lo único que he sentido por ti era atracción, no había amor ni nada, y ahora estaríais juntos y felices pero eso no es a si, por que Naruto no quiere tenerte cerca por que tú fuiste el que le engañó desde el principio, te acercaste a él para renacer tu clan, luego con la excusa que te fue infiel que en verdad no te fue por que a Naruto se le drogó, para que se acostase con Neji, le fuiste infiel, no solo una vez si no varias, yo estoy en el lugar de Naruto y nunca te perdonaría-Naruto solo miró al suelo

-tú y Neji me engañasteis-dijo Sasuke

-no te mortifiques por eso, si tú nunca has estado enamorado de Naruto, no te debería de importar si sabe o no sabe si le eres infiel-dijo Karin-aunque Naruto si a estado enamorado de ti, lo pasó tan mal cuando supuestamente te engañó, ni siquiera quería acercarse a ti por que se sentía basura, cosa que a ti no te importó

-tú eras la que me dijiste que le tenía que pagar con las misma moneda-dijo Sasuke con ganas de matarla

-si que te lo decía pero eras tú él que tenía que hacer lo correcto, no dejarse llevar de lo que te decía los demás-dijo Karin-no deberías de echar la culpa a los demás, tú eres dueño de los errores que cometes

-cállate y dime donde tienes a mi hijo-gritó Sasuke alterado y sabiendo que él es el culpable de la mayoría de las cosas que estaba pasando

-está en la guarida-dijo Karin seria-pero os advierto otra vez, un movimiento sospechoso y el niño morirá-comenzó a caminar tranquilamente y el azabache miró al rubio que miraba a la pelirroja con odio-seguidme-ordenó

-la odio-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le agarró de la muñeca y comenzaron a caminar a una distancia de la pelirroja

-Naruto-se acercó al oído el azabache-no te separes de mi-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza sabiendo en la posición en la que se encontraba ya que no podría hacer mucha cosa al tener su chakra sellado

Continuará ….

No me tardé esta vez, se que el capi es mas corto pero no había mas remedio que hacerlo a si, comentar por fa


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Llegaron a donde se ubicaba la guarida, Sasuke como Naruto vieron a unos seis ninjas que los estaba rodeando, los dos lo miraban de reojo y concentrados por si les atacaban, pudieron ver y sin hacer ningún movimiento que a lo lejos estaba sentado en el suelo y la espalda en un roca a su hijo con las manos atadas a su espalda y sus pies atados, esto al verlo les enfureció pero no demostraron nada y menos a Neji que estaba al lado de el niño

Sasuke estaba bastante preocupado por su hijo y por Naruto aunque no lo demostraba, pensaba como salir de esta sin que resultaran lastimados su hijo y el rubio que este aunque aparentara que podía contra esos ninjas, Sasuke sabía que a si no era ya que el rubio al tener el chakra sellado no podría hacer mucho

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke para que solo le escuchara el rubio-no te muevas de mi lado

-se defenderme solo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo sopló y miró al frente viendo a Karin con una sonrisa prepotente y de eso se dio cuenta el rubio y frunció el ceño-veo que te importa muy poco que tu amante quiera hacerle daño a tu hijo

-de que hablas-dijo Sasuke

-que la dejes de mirar como si quisieras comértela-dijo enfadado Naruto

-deja de ponerte celoso por tus idioteces-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-idioteces dices?-dijo Naruto-que te entre en la cabeza que tu amante solo quiere vengarse de ti, y eso lo paga tu hijo, pero a ti parece que te da igual lo que le pase a Itachi

-deja de decir cosas que tú crees que yo siento-dijo enfadado Sasuke-y que te quede claro que no voy a dejar que le hagan nada a mi hijo cosa que me importa muy poco lo que te pase a ti

-eso ya lo sabía desde que te largaste de la aldea

-pues si lo sabes deja de molestarme por tus estupideces-dijo Sasuke cada vez mas enfadado-recuerda que no me importas nada, para mi no existes-Naruto no dijo nada solo miró por unos segundos el suelo para luego alzar la cara con el ceño fruncido mirando a la pelirroja que vio como esta hizo una señal y los seis ninjas con rapidez empezaron atacar al rubio y al azabache, Sasuke al ver esto con su Sharingan vio cada movimiento que iban hacer, Naruto en cambio estaba preparado para defenderse, pero con una rapidez asombrosa Sasuke acabó con los seis ninjas poniéndose delante del rubio con una sonrisa prepotente, Naruto estaba asombrado mirando la espalda del azabache-tú no te muevas, yo me ocuparé de todos ellos-dijo Sasuke serio y con frialdad, Naruto solo cerró los puños con fuerza por el tono de voz del azabache

-se defenderme solo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke no le contestó ya que vio como Neji se puso al lado de Karin

-crees que yo seré tan fácil como ellos, Uchiha?-dijo con prepotencia Neji y con una media sonrisa de superioridad

-lo que está seguro es que te mataré-dijo con decisión Sasuke y con odio en su mirada

-no entiendo por que haces esto, Neji-dijo Naruto con una pizca de tristeza-tienes a una esposa y una niña de dos años, dime por que-exigió, el castaño miró al rubio con resentimiento

-por que no entiendo lo que le viste a él-dijo con odio Neji refiriéndose a Sasuke que este entrecerró los ojos con ira

-sinceramente yo tampoco lo se-dijo serio Naruto con mezcla de tristeza-pero nadie elige de quien se enamora, desgraciadamente-susurró lo último

-nunca le has importado al Uchiha y tú siempre ibas tras él-dijo Neji cerrando los puños con fuerza y Naruto miró al suelo y luego miró al castaño-desde el principio sabía que podías tener hijos y sin remordimientos se acercó a ti para tener hijos poderosos-Karin sonrió ampliamente al ver a Sasuke cerrar los ojos fuertemente al igual que sus puños-nunca le importó tus sentimientos, te trataba fríamente e indiferente por lo menos delante de todos y a ti te daba igual

-ojala me hubiera dado cuenta de esas cosas antes y me hubiera enamorado de ti, Neji-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido- tú eres diferente, pero yo no podía hacer nada en contra de lo que sentía

-por eso tomé la decisión que tomé-dijo Neji-no soportaba ver como lo defendías cosa que él nunca había hecho algo a si por ti, no entendía lo que le veías y sobre todo no entendía el por que me rechazaste ya que tú sabías que yo podría darte todo lo que él no te a dado-Naruto sonrió con tristeza

-se perfectamente que Sasuke no siente nada por mi-el azabache agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior pero rápidamente alzó su cabeza mirando a Neji con odio y sin demostrar nada de arrepentimiento-siento que todo es culpa mía, y por eso, siento mucho todo

-yo lo siento mas, Naruto, pero soy una persona egoísta, por eso debo de matarte para que nadie te tenga, solo yo tengo ese derecho

-por eso morirás tú como tu ante los ojos de Sasuke-dijo con malicia Karin y Neji sonrió

-no voy a permitir que hagáis nada a mi hijo-dijo Sasuke sacando su espada-acabaré contigo Neji-Sasuke miró de reojo al rubio-crees que podrás contra Karin?-el rubio frunció el ceño

-claro

-solo espero que no me seas una molestia-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-tú mismo lo has dicho, no necesito que me defiendas, al que tienes que defender es a Itachi-dijo con resentimiento Naruto-haz de cuenta que no existo y cuando acabe todo esto igual

-es lo que haré-dijo Sasuke agarrando con fuerza el mango de la espada y la electricidad invadió la espada

La pelea entre Sasuke y Neji comenzó, los dos luchaban con odio y con todo su poder, luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo o si no Sasuke hacía algún jutsu de su repertorio, ninguno de los dos daba tregua al otro

Naruto miraba a Karin y ella al rubio, la chica con rapidez comenzó atacar al rubio sin darle descanso, la pelirroja no le daba tregua al rubio viendo como este intentaba defenderse y como su respiración se volvía irregular

Naruto lo estaba pasando mal ahora entendía cuando un aldeano normal y corriente tenía que pelear, le costaba tener el ritmo y sobre todo le costaba ver los movimientos de su contrincante y eso le fastidiaba

Itachi que estaba atado de pies y manos veía lo que estaba pasando e intentaba desatarse pero era imposible, lo único que podía hacer era ver y preocuparse ya que su padre rubio parecía que estaba en problemas ya que Karin en esos momentos le golpeó en la boca del estómago y el rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo

Sasuke y Neji peleaban con todas sus fuerzas y en un descuido Neji golpeó a Sasuke haciendo que soltara su espada que esta cayó alejada de él pero cerca donde estaba Naruto y Karin, el azabache miró en esa dirección y suspiró de frustración sabiendo que Naruto iba a salir mal parado de esa pelea, lo único que tenía que hacer el azabache es alejarse de Neji y acercarse al rubio y con un rápido movimiento deshacerse de Karin, pero eso lo tenía difícil ya que Neji era un hueso duro de roer

Naruto estaba de rodillas en el suelo y su brazo rodeando su barriga por el dolor del golpe de Karin, la pelirroja con una sonrisa de triunfo agarró los cabellos rubios y los estiró hacia atrás, Naruto no gritó no le iba a dar el gusto a la pelirroja, su mano empezó a tocar el suelo palpándolo por si encontraba algo para defenderse, Karin golpeó la cara del rubio con un puñetazo y le empezó a salir sangre del labio, cerró los ojos y siguió palpando el suelo asta que encontró algo y lo cogió, sabía que era algo largo pero no sabía que era, y sin pensarlo lo dirigió hacia la pelirroja que esta por pura casualidad lo esquivó pero le causo un pequeño corte en el brazo

-maldito-dijo con rabia Karin y Naruto se levantó con dificultad viendo que el objeto que había cogido era la espada de Sasuke-te voy a matar

Karin volvió atacar a Naruto y este la esquivaba como podía asta que vio que podía atacar a Karin por las piernas, le dio una patada en la pierna y la tiró al suelo, Naruto en ningún momento soltó la espada y vio que Karin se levantó rápido y llena de furia, se dirigió con rapidez hacia Naruto sin percatarse de nada asta que llegó hacia él y paró de golpe y con los ojos abiertos, Naruto se alejó lentamente de ella viendo como la espada salía del cuerpo de Karin y ella caía al suelo con sangre en el lugar donde le había introducido la espada y de la boca, Naruto veía como la chica convulsionaba asta que dejó de hacerlo, miró hacia donde estaban peleando Sasuke y Neji intentando recuperar la respiración, miraba como esos dos se golpeaban, pero Naruto pudo apreciar que Neji tenía ventaja y sobre todo la sonrisa que tenía que era de victoria y eso le enfurecía, apretó el mango de la espada con fuerza y dio un paso hacia los dos que peleaban y frunció el ceño y decidió ir ayudar a Sasuke

-ni se te ocurra, Dobe-gritó Sasuke sabiendo las intenciones del rubio que este al escuchar el insulto sonrió con nostalgia ya que hacia mucho que no escuchaba ese sobrenombre que le había puesto, paró de caminar viendo el combate viendo como Neji golpeaba con furia el rostro y el cuerpo de Sasuke

Neji al ver que Sasuke se distrajo por culpa de Naruto comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad en el rostro como en el cuerpo, no le dejó en ningún momento que Sasuke se recuperara para devolverle los golpes, tenía sangre en la comisura de los labios como en la ceja y su respiración era agitada como Neji pero este llevaba en su cara una sonrisa de superioridad ya que estaba concentrando chakra en su mano para que el golpe que recibiese Sasuke fuese mortal, el azabache tenía un ojo cerrado intentando ver lo que iba hacer su contrincante con su ojo abierto

Naruto vio a cámara lenta lo que iba hacer Neji, inconscientemente soltó la espada que esta cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño y cerrar los puños con fuerza

Sasuke estaba tan agotado que no vio el movimiento de Neji ni la sonrisa macabra que tenía en su rostro, solo podía pensar en ese momento lo fracasado que se sentía por no poder proteger a su propio hijo, el hijo que deseo tener para renacer su clan, el hijo que tuvo con Naruto, tenía que encontrar fuerzas de donde sea para protegerlos, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio como Neji acercó su puño concentrado con chakra para incrustarlo en su pecho, pero eso no es lo que no podo ver realmente, lo que no vio fue como ese puño no se incrustó en él si no en una persona que se puso delante de él y el gritó de una voz femenina que era de desesperación

Continuará ….

Otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado, se que ha sido corto, pero no lo pude evitar, por fa comentar para saber lo que opináis


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Hinta desde que el momento que llegó el mensaje de Sasuke que no especificaba mucho empezó a tener un mal presentimiento, pero le dio el beneficio de la duda a Sasuke y por eso esperó, y decidieron todos esperar, pero no el tiempo que dijo Sasuke, cuando salieron Hinata envió un mensaje a Shikamaru el mal presentimiento no se iba y prefería estar prevenida por si algo salía mal, por eso en ese momento estaban todos saltando de en árbol en árbol en dirección a la guarida que conocía Juugo como Suigetsu

Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron como Karin estaba tirada en el suelo y al no percibir nada de chakra en ella supieron que estaba muerta, a lo lejos pudieron ver al niño que se removía por ataduras de sus manos y pies, Deidara sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia al niño y lo desató

Hinata estaba mirando donde estaba Sasuke y Neji, no comprendió al instante el por que estaba Neji en ese lugar asta que ató cabos, pero vio en ese momento como Neji su familiar iba a matar a Sasuke y sus ojos se dirigieron inconscientemente hacia Naruto que este corría hacia donde estaban Neji y Sasuke, lo vio todo a cámara lenta y supo que los demás lo vieron a si, vio como Naruto se posicionó en medio de Neji y Sasuke recibiendo el golpe mortal de Neji

-Naruto-gritó desesperada Hinata y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas sin poder contenerlas

Neji sacó su mano del lugar donde su mano se había incrustado, del pecho del rubio, el castaño lo miró serio, sin ningún tipo de sentimientos

-tanto lo amas que proteges su vida?-dijo con frialdad Neji-patético-dijo con asco esto último

Sasuke estaba paralizado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, vio como el cuerpo de Naruto se tambaleó para luego caer de rodillas, miró al lado y vio a sus dos compañeros, a Hinata que estaba llorando, a Deidara y a su hermano mayor, todos estaban en shock, volvió a mirar al frente, a Neji y vio esa actitud altiva y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, vio a Naruto y dio un paso hacia delante y lo vio, tenía los ojos entrecerrados a punto de cerrarse y sangre le salía por la boca, sin poder evitarlo su labio inferior empezó a temblar y volvió a mirar al frente con la mirada vacía

-por que-susurró Sasuke con dolor

-mi cuerpo … se movió … solo-dijo como pudo Naruto para luego cerrar sus ojos y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, Sasuke solo estaba de pie sin hacer nada, miraba a Neji como si no lo mirara, cerró los ojos como si le pesaran y unas lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos, le dolía tanto lo que había pasado que hubiera preferido ser él que estuviera en la situación de Naruto, entonces vio la sonrisa de Neji, como diciéndole he ganado y te he quitado lo que mas amabas y le enfureció, cerró sus puños con fuerzas e hizo aparecer el Soosano

-te voy a matar-dijo Sasuke con odio y las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos

Suigetsu, Juugo, Itachi, Deidara, Hinata y el niño estaban allí mirando sin saber que hacer, el niño miraba todo incrédulo lo que estaba pasando y con lágrimas en su rostro, Hinata salió de ese shock y sin pensarlo fue donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Naruto, no le importaba que en ese momento hubiera una pelea aunque Sasuke con el brazo esquelético del Soosano envió de un golpe a Neji a bastantes metros del cuerpo del rubio, Neji por el golpe quedó bastante aturdido y por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo de lo que le podía pasar, por que la mirada de Sasuke no había nada, estaban vacíos, no tenían vida, y sonrió tristemente, por que tenía que pasar algo a si para que Sasuke demostrara que amaba al rubio, aunque estaba a la vez feliz, ahora sabría Sasuke lo que él había sufrido por no tener a Naruto

Hinata llegó donde estaba el cuerpo del rubio y le dio la vuelta, no entendía por que el Kyubi no le curaba y le desabrochó la ropa dejando el pecho descubierto y vio que el sello del Kyubi estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero vio otro sello en el pecho donde había otro sello que supo que le sellaba el chakra y por eso el Kyubi no le curaba, miró la herida que estaba en la zona donde el corazón, puso sus manos en la herida y un chakra verde salió, Hinata no sabía mucho de medicina pero sabía lo principal, pero esta situación la tenía desesperaba y el Kyubi al estar sellado no ayudaba y ella no sabía deshacer ese sello, sus lágrimas salieron con rapidez de sus ojos, por lo menos mantendría con vida a Naruto

-Naruto-Susurró Hinata entre sollozos-nuestra generación viene de camino y Sakura sabrá deshacer ese sello para que Kyubi nos ayude a que te recuperes-la chica intentaba mantenerse fuerte aunque le costaba bastante-no te rindas, por favor, y yo como del clan Huyuga te doy mis sinceras disculpas por lo que ha hecho Neji, verdad que me estás escuchando?-en ese momento se acercó a ella Itachi para ver la situación de Naruto

-Hinata, dime por que no se recupera, Naruto-dijo serio Itachi

-tiene un sello que hace que el Kyubi no le cure

-un sello?-dijo Itachi mirando el lugar del sello-en estos momentos es cuando lamento no haberme interesado en los sellos médicos

-eso significa que no lo conoces?-dijo Hinata-lo mantendré vivo, solo espero que Sakura llegue pronto

-y que sepa deshacer ese sello-dijo Itachi

-ella fue alumna de la señora Tsunade-dijo Hinata-ella debe de saber-Itachi miró hacia el combate que ya no se podía decir que era un combate y vio como Sasuke golpeaba a Neji con el Soosano

-se ha desquiciado-susurró Itachi y Hinata lo miró

-tiene que pasar esto para que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto?

-él sabe lo que siente hacia Naruto, pero es tan cerrado con todos que no lo ha demostrado y eso a perjudicado a muchas personas-dijo Itachi y vio como unas llamas negras quemaban el cuerpo de Neji

Juugo, Suigetsu, Deidara y el niño miraban en shock como Sasuke había destrozado el cuerpo de Neji a golpes y después quemarlo para hacer le desaparecer

-recordarme que nunca le haga algo al rubio-dijo Suigetsu sorprendido por lo que había visto y asta con temor, el niño se asustó por lo que podía hacer su padre cuando estaba enfadado pero recordó a su otro padre y miró donde estaba Hinata y el azabache de pelo largo que no conocía, sus lágrimas no pararon de salir en ningún momento

-papi-gritó el pequeño Itachi e iba a correr pero unos brazos lo detuvo-suéltame, tengo que estar con mi papi-se removía para soltarse de ese agarre

-no te voy a soltar-dijo el rubio de pelo largo que agarraba al niño-lo que necesita Naruto es que le curen no alguien que esté molestando a su alrededor-Deidara sabía que había sido duro con el niño ya que se calmo y miró hacia abajo

-pero yo no quiero que me deje-susurró el niño queriendo retener sus lágrimas

-Hinata lo curará y tiene que venir esa amiga de tus padres que se llama Sakura-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Deidara y el niño sonrió con tristeza-por cierto yo soy Deidara

-yo me llamo Itachi

-pues ese de ahí-señaló al azabache de pelo largo-se llama Itachi y es el hermano mayor de tu padre Sasuke-el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró al azabache de pelo largo

-mi tío?

-si-dijo sonriendo mas ampliamente Deidara

-Sasuke a desaparecido el Soosano, que pretenderá hacer ahora?-dijo Suigetsu-y va hacia Naruto

-Sasuke ahora no está bien-dijo serio Juugo

Como había dicho Suigetsu Sasuke deshizo el Soosano y comenzó a caminar, cuando caminó unos metros llegó asta el cuerpo de Karin, miró el cuerpo para que luego unas llamas negras quemaran el cuerpo, caminó unos pasos mas con los ojos entrecerrados y paró, en su rostro bajaban lágrimas aunque su expresión no demostrara nada, cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a golpear con sus puños el suelo con odio bastantes minutos, luego con esa rabia que tenía su cuerpo incrustó sus uñas en el suelo y comenzó a deslizar con fuerza dejando marcas y sangrándole los dedos, a si estuvo también varios minutos asta que paró y se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Hinata, Itachi y el cuerpo de Naruto

El grupo que estaba a una distancia prefirieron quedarse en ese lugar, pero por la actitud de Sasuke se pudieron dar cuenta sobre todo Deidara y Suigetsu que Sasuke amaba a Naruto, en ese momento llegaron al lugar los de la generación de Naruto y Sasuke

-que ha ocurrido-dijo serio Shikamaru

-Shikamaru nos contó lo de Naruto-dijo Kiba

-Sakura-dijo el pequeño Itachi a la chica de pelo rosa-Neji era el malo-todos se sorprendieron y Tenten se entristeció-iba a matar a mi papa pero mi papi se interpuso entre ese golpe y se está muriendo

-que-gritaron todos los recién llegados a la vez

-por que Kyubi no le cura-dijo Tenten

-tiene un sello que Karin le puso-dijo el niño

-Ino, ven conmigo-dijo Sakura-entre Hinata, tú y yo recuperaremos a Naruto-miró a los demás-no os mováis de aquí-ordenó e inmediatamente corrieron hacia el lugar donde estaba Hinata, inmediatamente Ino se puso al lado de Hinata y Sakura en el otro lado

-es ese el sello?-dijo Ino

-si-dijo Hinata-no sabemos deshacerlos-Sakura miraba minuciosamente el sello con seriedad asta que después de unos segundos sonrió

-lo sabes deshacer, Sakura-dijo Ino curando con un chakra verde a Naruto

-claro-dijo Sakura-es un sello médico del clan Uzumaki, solo los de ese clan como los ninjas médicos mas respetados saben deshacerlo-la peli rosa hizo unos sellos-pero tardará para que el Kyubi cure a Naruto

-por que-dijo Itachi metiéndose en la conversación

-este sello no sella el chakra si no que te lo quita, una vez deshecho el sello irá recuperando su chakra poco a poco, por eso no le curará inmediatamente-dijo Sakura seria poniendo su mano en el sello y de ahí salió una luz y el sello desapareció-ya está, ahora toca que nosotras tres lo estabilicemos-Sakura puso sus manos en la herida y comenzó a curar al rubio-cuando Naruto este bien, lo golpearé por no decirme nada de lo que estabais tramando

-no podíamos-dijo Hinata-no queríamos que por un descuido-miró de reojo a Sasuke que estaba de pie donde la cabeza del rubio-le dijerais a él

-estabais convencidos que era él-dijo Sakura sin quitar su cara de seriedad

-si-dijo Hinata-su forma de comportarse, la cercanía con Karin, escondió cosas desde que empezó a tener la relación con Naruto, todo lo que hacía era que creamos que estaba en contra de Naruto-Sakura no dijo nada mas ni ninguno de los que estaban en ese lugar solo miraban

Sasuke aunque estuviera en su mundo, escuchó lo que dijo Hinata, no dijo nada solo miraba al frente como si su vida en ese momento no tuviera sentido, se sentía peor que en el momento que murieron sus padres o como cuando creyó que su hermano Itachi estaba muerto, inconscientemente sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se arrodilló en el suelo donde estaba la cabeza de Naruto, no podía detener esas lágrimas que salían y tampoco quería, en esos momentos le daba igual que le vieran su estado y que su orgullo quedara por los suelo

Sasuke contempló el rostro de Naruto tan pacifico, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y delicadamente pasó su mano por la frente del rubio y luego por sus mejillas asta acabar en los labios, cerró sus ojos negros lentamente asta que los dejó medio abrir y agachó su cabeza asta el rostro del rubio

-perdóname-susurró con lágrimas en el rostro Sasuke y todos que presenciaban ese momento se sorprendieron ya que nunca se fueses esperado esas palabras de Sasuke y menos que estuviera llorando por el rubio, los que estaban alejados aunque no podían escuchar por la lejanía pudieron notar el dolor de Sasuke y sin pensarlo se acercaron pero a una distancia-todo es culpa mía-siguió Sasuke y esto todos lo escuchaban-si no me hubiera ido de la aldea-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza-todo sería diferente-pasó sus brazos por la cara del rubio para esconder su rostro en ellos-te extrañé tanto, nunca quise que te pasara nada, y cuando encontré ese pergamino fue la excusa perfecta para acercarme a ti para poder renacer mi clan, por que si tú no pudieras concebir nunca me hubiera acercado a ti y en este momento estaría en una completa oscuridad-pasó sus labios por la mejilla del rubio que eso no vieron los demás por que sus brazos lo tapaban-tú eres mi luz, mi razón para vivir, fui un idiota contigo, pero yo era feliz contigo aunque la estuviera fastidiando contigo e hiciera caso a mi orgullo, a mi estúpido orgullo-se separó unos centímetros del rostro de Naruto-te amo mas que a mi vida, Naruto-todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, menos el hermano de Sasuke que sonrió y el pequeño Itachi que sonrió mas ampliamente-tienes que resistir y abrir tus ojos por que el único que puede acabar con tu vida soy yo-por esto último a todos les cayó una gota de sudor estilo anime por la cabeza

-que poco romántico-dijo Suigetsu

-lo romántico lo tiene en su trasero el mini Uchiha-dijo Deidara negando con la cabeza, Sasuke alzó su cabeza y miró a todos y después se levantó con torpeza

-se que todos pensáis lo peor de mi, pero él-Sasuke miró a Naruto y sonrió tristemente y volvió a mirar a todos-él es la persona a la que mas amo-se dio la vuelta para que nadie le viera la cara y pasó sus manos por la cara y luego por su cabello, todos se miraron entre si y sonrieron para luego mirar a las chicas que estaban curando a Naruto

-Sasuke-dijo Ino seria-Naruto saldrá de esta, lo estamos estabilizando, y cuando veamos que lo podemos mover lo llevaremos a Konoha para que allí lo podamos curar como se debe

-Naruto fue un insensato, sabiendo que tenía el chakra sellado-dijo enfadada Sakura-cuando despierte y esté recuperado le daré la paliza de su vida por a ver sido tan impulsivo

-la verdad es que actúo como idiota-dijo Deidara cruzando los brazos

-todos los rubios son idiotas-dijo el hermano de Sasuke y Deidara lo miró con odio

-aquí el idiota eres tú, por que eres un creído-dijo Deidara enfadado y señalando con su dedo al azabache de pelo largo

-como se nota que eres rubio, no tienes la capacidad para decirme un insulto que yo no haya dicho-dijo como si nada el Uchiha mayor

-voy hacerte explotar en mil pedazos, Itachi-gritó Deidara para luego ir a dar una golpiza a ese Uchiha pero fue detenido por Lee y Chouji-soltadme-gritó al pleno pulmón

-que problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-queréis dejar de pelear-gritó Sakura-intentamos establecer a Naruto, luego si os queréis sacar los ojos lo hacéis

-eso me gustará hacer-dijo Deidara tranquilo pero con una sonrisa maliciosa

-eso será muy difícil-dijo el azabache de pelo largo

-Sakura-dijo Hinata seria-crees que ya lo podemos mover?

-si-dijo Sakura-la herida la tiene casi cerrada-se levantó la chica-es hora de ir a Konoha y en el hospital podremos curar la herida interna mejor-Ino como Hinata se levantaron

-Akamaru puede llevar a Naruto-ofreció Kiba y el perro ladró afirmando

-de acuerdo-dijo Sakura-cuanto antes lleguemos mejor

Continuará …..

Este capitulo es algo mas largo, que os aparecido? Gracias por los comentarios recibidos y por las personas que lo leen y no comentan …. Comentar por fa


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, su cuerpo estaba algo cansado, notó como alguien le agarraba la mano, miró el lugar y supo que estaba en el hospital, miró a la persona que estaba a su lado y le agarraba la mano y sonrió

-Sakura-susurró

-Naruto, por fin despertaste-dijo la chica, el rubio sonrió-como te encuentras?

-bien y tú?

-genial-dijo feliz la chica-y mas ahora que después de tres días despertaste

-tres días?-dijo Naruto sin creérselo-quiero salir de aquí, no me gustan los hospitales

-por el sello que te puso Karin el Kyubi no pudo curarte pero al quitar el sello tardó en recuperar su chakra para poder curarte-dijo Sakura-iré a preparar el alta para que salgas, te hemos revisado y todo está bien-cuando iba a salir paró-avisaré a todos para que sepan que has despertado

-Sakura-dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama

-están todos bien, cierto? -la chica volvió a sonreír

-si-dijo Sakura-tu hijo ha venido todos los días a visitarte-y salió la chica de la habitación y Naruto se levantó para cambiarse de ropa y a si salir del hospital

ºººººººººººººººº

Naruto después de salir del hospital decidió ir a comer ramen, cuando entró al restaurante se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos de generación y sonrió ampliamente

-chicos-dijo alegremente Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Kiba-Sakura nos dijo y supimos que vendrías hacia aquí por eso venimos y a si vernos-Naruto se sentó y miró a todos sus amigos, estaban todos menos Sakura que estaba en el hospital y tampoco estaba Sasuke aunque eso no le agradó otra parte le gustó ya que no quería ver a ese Uchiha a parte que había tomado una decisión, le pusieron su tazón de ramen y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo comió, después vino el segundo y el tercero, estuvieron en ese lugar unas horas asta que Naruto decidió irse

-Naruto-dijo Hinata-yo quería darte mis disculpas y también todo el clan Huyuga sobre lo de Neji

-Hinata, no tienes por que hacerlo, tú nunca estuviste involucrada por lo que hizo Neji-la oji perla sonrió-y olvida lo que pasó y ninguno de vosotros tuvisteis nada que ver

-no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó después de resultar herido?-dijo Ino

-no-dijo Naruto-si estamos todos aquí es que resultó bien-todos se miraron entre ellos-pasó algo que deba saber?

-Sasuke mató a Neji-dijo Shino

-y por lo que nos contó Suigetsu fue espeluznante verlo-dijo Lee

-y donde vas a ir ahora, Naruto?-dijo Tenten que parecía triste

-Tenten yo quisiera …

-no te preocupes por mi, sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que tenía Neji por ti desde siempre-dijo Tenten cortando al rubio y este le sonrió

-por la hora que es iré a buscar a mi hijo Itachi a la academia, le daré una sorpresa-Naruto salió y se dirigió a la academia, cuando llegó pudo ver como los padres le miraban con una sonrisa y le saludaban

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su mansión en el barrio Uchiha, sentado en un sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo, con él se encontraba su hermano Itachi y Deidara que este sonreía con burla, Sasuke en esos días había pensado lo que había hecho y actuado cuando la pelea contra Neji, no se arrepentía de cómo había matado a Neji ni tampoco de lo que dijo cuando pensaba que Naruto podría morir, pero lo que estaba seguro es que su orgullo estaba por los suelos y no podía actuar de esa forma, aunque también no quería que Naruto se alejara de él por que el rubio era sullo y de nadie mas, le pertenecía a él y sabía perfectamente que Naruto estaba locamente enamorado de él y eso lo tenía de lado, por que si no estuviera enamorado de él nunca se fuese interpuesto entre él y Neji, tampoco hubiera soportado tantos años de ser pareja ya que él no era una pareja perfecta ya que no quería que sus tres compañeros pensaran que sentía algo por el rubio, pero ahora todos lo sabía y volvería a tener a Naruto entre sus brazos y lo haría a su manera

-cuéntanos que vas hacer, mini Uchiha -dijo Deidara

-deja de decirme a si-dijo enfadado Sasuke ya que odiaba que le dijera de esa forma y a ese rubio de pelo largo le agradaba meterse con él

-tu hijo es mas agradable que tú-dijo Deidara-a él le digo mini Itachi y no se enfada-Sasuke rodó los ojos

-en serio hermano, que vas hacer con respecto a Naruto, ahora que ha despertado-dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano menor con seriedad

-estamos casados-dijo Sasuke-y eso es algo que no podrá alejarse de mi

-sin contar que tenéis un hijo-dijo Itachi

-exacto-dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke

-crees que por que tenga un hijo contigo se va olvidar lo bastardo que eres y has sido en el pasado?-dijo Deidara y Sasuke por primera vez se enderezó en el sofá y miró al rubio de pelo largo con enfado e Itachi lo miró

-tener un hijo es algo que nos une le guste o no-dijo Sasuke

-de eso no hay duda-dijo Deidara-te recuerdo que Naruto es el Hokage y él hace las leyes-sonrió con burla-y sobre que estáis casados eso lo puede anular rápidamente

-Naruto no haría nada de eso-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke-él está enamorado de mi-sonrió con prepotencia-aunque quiera decir lo contrario-Deidara no le contestó solo le miró

-y por que no has ido a buscar a mi sobrino?-dijo Itachi

-por que irá Naruto-dijo Sasuke-lo conozco también que eso hará y después vendrá aquí-y en ese momento sonó la puerta y Deidara fue abrir y vio a Naruto y al pequeño Itachi

-tío Deidara-dijo feliz el niño

-tío Deidara-dijo sin comprender Naruto

-no le hagas caso, Naruto, recuerda que este niño tiene desgraciadamente los genes Uchiha-Naruto solo sonrió tontamente

-pero si te digo a si es por que en la academia me han enseñado que si el hermano de mi padre se besa con alguien ese representa ser también mi tío-dijo con inocencia el niño

-te ha pillado besándote con Itachi?-dijo Naruto sorprendido y Deidara sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó

-no, es que este niño seguro que lo soñó-dijo Deidara para luego fruncir el ceño-además yo no estoy tan desesperado para estar con un Uchiha, todos son tan engreídos-cruzó los brazos y miró al lado

-pero si yo os vi ayer-dijo el niño enfadado

-cállate niño, lo soñaste-dijo enfadado Deidara

-papi es verdad, yo les vi-dijo con un puchero el pequeño Itachi

-dejemos esto-dijo Deidara-a que viene tu visita Naruto?

-noté el chakra de tu-sonrió con malicia Naruto-cuñado-Deidara cerró los puños enfadado-quería hablar con él

-esta dentro haciendo lo que hace todos los Uchiha-dijo Deidara-o sea, nada

-voy a ir con el tío Itachi-dijo el niño corriendo hacia el interior de la casa y los dos adultos le siguieron asta que llegaron a la sala que estaban los dos Uchiha-tío Itachi-gritó emocionado el pequeño-vamos a ir a entrenar?-Sasuke solo miraba a su hermano con enfado ya que su hijo ni siquiera le saludó

-claro-dijo Itachi

-como que claro-dijo Sasuke y el pequeño lo miró-no me vas a saludar, Itachi?

-pero Sasuke cuando llegué te saludé-dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa y a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja

-no te lo decía a ti, idiota-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-hola, papa-dijo el pequeño Itachi para luego mirar a su tío azabache-vamos a entrenar?

-claro

-tu también vienes tío Deidara-dijo el niño mirando al rubio de pelo largo que este le sonrió-me gusta eso que haces explotar cosas

-es arcilla y es arte-dijo Deidara con orgullo-y como te atrevas a decir algo en contra de mi arte te cortaré tu coleta

-no iba a decir nada-dijo Itachi-y por que le dices tío a Deidara, Itachi?

-pues como Naruto y yo somos rubios y de ojos azules se cree que somos hermanos-dijo Deidara adelantándose al niño ya que no quería que dijera que los había visto besándose a Itachi y a él

-yo se que no sois hermanos-dijo sin comprender el pequeño Itachi-es que os vi cuando os estabais besando, tío Itachi

-que bien-dijo de lo mas normal Itachi-a si no tendré que dar explicaciones

-pero si eso lo saben todos-dijo Sasuke-pero lo próxima vez no lo hagáis delante de mi hijo

-si hermanito lo que digas-dijo Itachi-vamos a entrenar

-que bien-dijo el niño-voy a entrenar con el tío Deidara y el tío Itachi

-pues vamos-dijo Deidara y miró a Naruto que este le devolvió la mirada para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa, Deidara se le acercó y le habló en el oído-piensa antes de actuar, Naruto

-ya lo tengo pensado lo que voy hacer-dijo Naruto también hablándole en el oído

Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban solos en la sala los dos solo se miraban sin saber como empezar la conversación, al cabo de unos minutos Naruto suspiró fuertemente para luego ir a sentarse a uno de los sillones pero después pensó que no lo haría ya que le vino a la mente que podía haber la posibilidad que Sasuke hubiera estado en ese sitio con alguien y eso le dio algo de asco

-como te encuentras?-comenzó Sasuke y a Naruto le extrañó esa pregunta

-bien-dijo Naruto

-no lo vuelvas hacer-ordenó Sasuke

-el que

-nunca vuelvas a interponerte entre un enemigo y yo-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke y el rubio también frunció el ceño

-te dije que mi cuerpo se movió solo

-pues domina a tu cuerpo y no lo vuelvas hacer-dijo Sasuke levantándose de donde estaba sentado-quieres algo para tomar?

-no-dijo Naruto-quiero decirte algo-Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia ya que se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir Naruto

-dime

-quiero el divorcio-dijo directo Naruto, Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa ya que no se esperaba eso ya que creía que Naruto le diría que le amaba, volvería a la casa y serían otra una familia

-que

-dentro de unos días te entregaran los papeles para divorciarnos y si te lo digo es para que todo ese tramite sea pacifico por que tenemos un hijo en común-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke después de volverle a escuchar frunció el ceño-como ya te lo he dicho me voy

-no-dijo Sasuke enfadado y con los puños fuertemente apretados y Naruto lo miró alzando un ceja en signo que no comprendía-no voy a firmar nada

-que

-lo que has escuchado-dijo Sasuke-los de mi clan cuando se casan es para siempre, por eso yo no me voy a divorciar de ti, eso está en contra de las leyes de mi clan

-entonces tenemos un gran problema

-yo no veo ningún problema-dijo Sasuke dando un paso hacia Naruto que este ni se inmutó

-yo no quiero estar contigo y tú nunca los has querido estar, solo lo estuviste para renacer tu clan, ya tienes al hijo que deseabas ahora ya no me necesitas mas-dijo Naruto enfadado-si nos divorciamos serás libre para estar con quien te de la gana

-te hartas de decir que me conoces y en verdad no me conoces nada

-te conozco muy bien-dijo Naruto-y por eso te quiero fuera de mi vida

-no te voy a dar nunca el divorcio

-que es lo que quieres de mi-gritó Naruto desesperado a parte que no entendía a Sasuke

-dímelo tú

-quieres joderme la vida-gritó Naruto ya que el otro estaba bastante tranquilo por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba

-puede que una de las cosas que quiero de ti sea esa-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado-asta sueño con joderte en cada momento en que te veo-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza sin comprender esa indirecta de Sasuke

-quiero el divorcio y lo voy a tener-dijo con decisión Naruto-no quiero estar involucrado contigo de esa manera

-lo vas estar asta el día que tú o yo muramos-dijo Sasuke-espero que te hagas a la idea

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Naruto-por que yo no quiero estar con alguien al que no amo

-Naruto, no te creo

-como si yo creyera en tus palabras-dijo Naruto

-vas a volver a ser mío

-ni en tus sueños-volvió a gritar Naruto y suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse-que quieres, otro hijo, por eso dices lo que dices

-a Itachi no le importaría tener otro hermano-sonrió Sasuke

-búscate a otra-dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta-dentro de unos días quiero que firmes eso papeles y te lo ordeno como Hokage

-si no lo hago, que vas hacer Hokage? Me meterás en prisión-dijo con burla Sasuke, Naruto no dijo nada solo salió de ese lugar dando un portazo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a donde vivía desde que se había ido de la casa de Sasuke, se tumbó en su cama mirando al techo, tenía un dolor en el pecho que no le dejaba seguir adelante, todos sus amigos, desde que se separó de Sasuke le decían que era lo mejor y que ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de cómo era Sasuke Uchiha, pero lo que mas le extrañó a él como a Sakura, Ino y Hinata es que en ese tiempo no soltara ninguna lágrima y asta ellas le llegaron a decir que el día menos pensado las soltará para quitarse ese dolor que tenía en el pecho

Naruto no comprendía el por que Sasuke no quería divorciarse, si Sasuke no le amaba por que nunca lo había hecho por que no aceptaba el divorcio como dos personas civilizadas y dejarían eso al lado y asta podrían ser amigos aunque a él le costara, pero no Sasuke como había dicho le quería joder, hacer daño y no entendía lo que le había hecho para que le odiara de esa forma

-lo que se es que me odias-dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama para ir al baño y se miró al espejo-que tengo que hacer para ser feliz?

Continuará …

Que os pareció? Como veis Naruto no escuchó a Sasuke, por una parte mejor a si se pone mas emocionante, Naruto le pidió el divorcio a Sasuke y este no se lo da y os aseguro que no se lo dará por su orgullo …. En el siguiente capitulo lo mas seguro es que habrá Lemon … comentar para saber que os aparecido


	13. Chapter 13

Se que en el capítulo anterior no lo dije pero para referirme al hijo de Naruto y Sasuke pondré el pequeño Itachi y cuando sea el hermano mayor de Sasuke será Itachi

Capitulo 13

Sasuke estaba en la sala de su mansión en compañía de su hermano Itachi y Deidara, estos dos solo le miraban ya que Sasuke no paraba de caminar y con la mirada seria y asta se podía decir la mirada llena de ira

-Sasuke por que no te calmas?-dijo Itachi su hermano menor ni siquiera le miró solo paró con los puños apretados

-al final solo harás un agujero en el suelo, mini Uchiha-dijo con burla esto último Deidara y Sasuke lo miró con odio que el rubio ni siquiera se intimidó

-que me calme-dijo Sasuke-como queréis que me calme si Naruto me vino hace dos días pidiéndome el divorcio

-yo le dije que pensara antes de actuar-dijo Deidara-pero ese chico no piensa-negó con la cabeza-la prueba está en cuando decidió ser tu pareja-el rubio intentó no reír por la mirada que le enviaba Sasuke-seguro que estaba desesperado-comenzó a reír sin poder contenerse ya que le gustaba burlarse de Sasuke que este tenía un tic en la ceja dispuesta asesinar a ese rubio

-Sasuke no le hagas caso-dijo Itachi-ya sabes que los Uchiha tenemos nuestro encanto-Deidara paró de reír para mirar al azabache de pelo largo con el ceño fruncido-nadie se nos resiste y menos si son rubios que tienen la cabeza hueca

-que estás insinuando, genio-dijo con ira Deidara

-no he insinuado nada-dijo tranquilamente Itachi-he dicho que eres un cabeza hueca-Deidara iba a golpear a Itachi pero lo interrumpió Sasuke con un grito que era inusual en él

-parar los dos-gritó Sasuke-es que no podéis dejar de pelear cuando yo tengo un problema-se calmó y miró a su hermano-Itachi tú como hermano mayor que eres deberías de darme un consejo pero veo que prefieres discutir con el tarado de Deidara

-a quien le dices tarado-dijo Deidara ofendido

-ayer estuve hablando con Naruto-dijo Itachi y Sasuke le puso mucha atención-y me dijo no se que del clan Uchiha-Sasuke alzó la ceja ya que no entendía

-no sabía que te veías a mis espaldas con Naruto-dijo Deidara serio

-Naruto me agrada-dijo Itachi-y no creo que debas ponerte celoso

-yo no estoy celoso-dijo Deidara mirando hacia el lado

-y de que hablasteis-exigió Sasuke

-tú también estás celoso?-dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa

-yo no estoy celoso-dijo indignado Sasuke o eso quiso aparentar

-me dijo algo que si los de nuestro clan por las leyes que tenían se divorciaban-dijo Itachi y Sasuke frunció el ceño enfadado

-y tú que le dijiste?-dijo Sasuke

-que en nuestro clan no se permitía el divorcio si no era algo bastante extremo-dijo Itachi-por lo que puedo notar se lo dijiste y Naruto no te creyó

-por eso te preguntó a ti-susurró Sasuke

-normal que no te crea nada-dijo de lo mas normal Deidara y sentándose ya que estaban los tres de pie-te has pasado todo el tiempo de vuestra relación con mentiras, si es que se puede ver una relación a ojos de Naruto

-que insinúas?-dijo Sasuke

-conociéndote como te conozco hermanito estoy seguro que le has recalcado que para ti Naruto no es nada y que le has utilizado para que te diera un hijo

-corrección, Itachi, varios hijos-dijo Deidara mirando al frente sin mirar a ninguno de los dos-yo soy Naruto y no volvería acercar a ti y sin contar las veces que le has sido infiel, por que Naruto no te fue infiel ya que le drogaron, sinceramente mini Uchiha, eres un bastardo que solo has pensado en ti-Sasuke solo miraba al rubio serio pero sabía que eso verdad y lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo ya que no actuaba como una persona que estaba enamorada de su pareja si no todo lo contrario, Itachi en cambio miraba serio a su hermano menor con preocupación por que sabía por el simple echo que lo conocía muy bien que tenía remordimientos de conciencia

-pero se puede remediar-dijo Itachi

-remediar? Puede que sea tarde-dijo Deidara mirando a Itachi serio-Naruto no me ha dicho nada pero se lo que saben todos y asta apostaría que tú Itachi sabes mas que yo

-por que lo dices?-dijo Itachi y Sasuke solo escuchaba

-por que Naruto habló contigo y solo llegué a escuchar cuando Naruto dijo por que Sasuke no se parece a ti-dijo Deidara para luego sonreír, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal revelación y aunque en un pasado Naruto se lo hubiera dicho él creía que era para hacerle enfadar-pero entiendo a Naruto a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado estar casado con tu hermano menor

-Naruto quiere a Sasuke y lo supe desde el día que lo vi por primera vez-dijo Itachi haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-no es lo mismo querer a una persona como amigo o como pareja-dijo el rubio de pelo largo

-Deidara-dijo Itachi advirtiéndole que no siguiera con eso y el rubio no dijo nada mas-Sasuke-el azabache menor lo miró-alguna vez le has dicho lo que sientes por él?-los dos de pelo largo miraban a Sasuke para que respondiera pero este miró al lado

-no-susurró Sasuke bastante flojo pero fue escuchado

-nunca le has dicho-dijo levantándose del asiento Deidara indignado-ni cuando tú y él …

-no-dijo mas fuerte Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al lado por que sabía lo que iba decir Deidara

-él fue el que se te declaró?-dijo Deidara ya que no entendía

-fui yo-dijo Sasuke

-y que le dijiste vamos a la cama?-dijo Deidara

-no-dijo Sasuke

-entonces, que le dijiste?-dijo Deidara

-que me gustaba-susurró Sasuke-y que no podía rechazarme por que para él alguien como yo que se hubiera fijado en él debería ser un honor-Deidara como Itachi solo estaban sorprendido sin saber que decir y Sasuke suspiró con desgano-me dijo que él sentía lo mismo que yo y después me pego un puñetazo en la cara diciéndome que era un creído-sonrió con nostalgia

-Sasuke por que no le dices que le amas?-dijo Itachi

-no puedo-dijo Sasuke

-por que?-dijo Itachi

-por su orgullo-dijo Deidara

-pues deja el orgullo por una vez en tu vida-dijo Itachi-o si no perderás a Naruto

-en mis planes no entra que se aleje de mi-dijo Sasuke

-te ha pedido el divorcio-dijo Deidara

-y yo nunca se lo daré-dijo decidido Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en el despacho de la torre Hokage cogiendo un sobre para luego irse, Hinata como Shikamaru veían al rubio que se iba con decisión

-Naruto, estás seguro?-dijo Hinta y el rubio la miró

-nunca he estado mas seguro en mi vida-dijo Naruto con seguridad, Shikamaru y Hinata se miraron durante unos segundos para luego mirar al rubio

-que problemático es este-dijo con desgano Shikamaru

-creo que deberíamos decirte algo-dijo Hinata

-el que-dijo Naruto sin entender

-creía que te lo diría pero parece que algo se lo impide-dijo Hinata seria

-de que hablas-dijo Naruto

-de Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru

-no me interesa-dijo Naruto-y tomé la decisión y nada me va hacer cambiar de opinión

-antes escucha a Hinata-dijo Shikamaru y el rubio sopló

-dime lo que tengas que decirme-dijo Naruto sentándose en el sofá, agarrando fuertemente el sobre con sus manos y detrás de él se sentaron sus dos amigos

-después de que cayeras herido en la batalla contra Neji-al pronunciar ese nombre Hinata cerró fuertemente sus ojos y luego los abrió-Sasuke se descontroló-Naruto alzó una ceja-y mató a Neji y luego cuando se deshizo de su cuerpo como del cuerpo de Karin es cuando nos dimos cuenta que Sasuke tenía la mirada vacía y estaba desesperado, se acercó a ti llorando-Naruto miró hacia el sobre con incredulidad ya que era imposible que el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha llorase delante de nadie y menos que lo hiciera por él, sonrió incrédulo-se puso a tu altura y sin dejar de llorar dijo que te amaba y te pedía perdón-Hinata hizo una pequeña sonrisa y puso su mano en el hombro del rubio que temblaba-decía que eres lo mas importante para él, se echaba toda la culpa de lo que había ocurrido y que si no se hubiera ido de la aldea todo sería diferente-Naruto miró a la chica y se levantó para ir a la puerta

-Naruto-dijo Shikamaru-Sasuke te ama todos lo vimos y también le escuchamos, al creer que tú te estabas muriendo parecía que estaba perdido

-siempre me habéis dicho que Sasuke nunca ha sentido nada por mi y asta que no había posibilidad que sintiera una amistad-dijo Naruto serio girándose para encarar a sus dos amigos-ahora me decís que por que creía que estaba muerto él me ama-rió irónicamente-Sasuke Uchiha no tiene sentimientos por nadie solo por él

-Naruto-dijo Hinata-se que te decíamos todos que dejaras a Sasuke por que quería algo de ti pero …

-sabes lo que quiere de mi-dijo Naruto-hijos, por que sabe que conmigo sus hijos serán poderosos, eso es lo que quiere de mi-les dio la espalda-todo lo que venga de Sasuke Uchiha es mentira-dijo como ido para luego salir sin haber soltado el sobre, Hinata como Shikamaru solo miraron la puerta

-en el fondo Sasuke se lo tiene merecido-dijo Shikamaru y Hinata no dijo nada

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba por la aldea, estaba serio y miraba al frente, los aldeanos al verlo lo saludaban pero el rubio no respondía ya que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, suspiró fuertemente

-por que actuaste a si-susurró Naruto ya que no comprendía el por que Sasuke actuó de esa manera ya que él sabía que Sasuke no sentía nada por él por que solo lo quiso para su veneficio-que quieres de mi, Sasuke?-preguntó mirando al cielo

-Naruto-dijo una voz detrás de él y el rubio se giró

-que ocurre, Sakura?

-nada, solo te vi tan pensativo que quise saber si te pasaba algo-dijo la chica

-no me ocurre nada-forzó una sonrisa Naruto

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi y hablarme de lo que quieras, yo te escuchare y te ayudaré

-gracias, pero estoy bien

-y donde vas?-dijo interesada Sakura

-entregar estos papeles a alguien-dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta para irse

-irás a buscar a tu hijo a la academia?

-no-dijo Naruto-irá Itachi ya que le está entrenando-hubo silencio y el rubio iba a empezar a caminar pero escuchó la voz de Sakura

-otra cosa, sobre las pastillas para no …

-no las necesito-cortó a la chica Naruto-nos veremos en otro momento Sakura-el rubio se fue alejando de Sakura que esta lo miraba y por la dirección que iba supuso a donde iba

-espero que no te arrepientas-susurró Sakura-aunque él se lo tiene merecido

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la sala sentado y pensativo, pero no encontraba una forma para que Naruto no se quisiera divorciar, asta que llegó a la conclusión que debería ser directo y decirle aunque sea una vez que lo amaba, también tenía ganas de saber que cara pondría al saberlo y sobre todo lo que haría aunque sabía y estaba convencido que si él le dijera a Naruto que le amaba tendría al rubio a su disposición y con esos pensamientos que Naruto se dejaría hacer todo lo que él quisiera sonrió con prepotencia y asta con lujuria

Estaba Sasuke tan metido en sus pensamientos y con los ojos cerrados en las mil y una forma de volver hacerlo suyo asta que quedara inconsciente que no escuchó el sonido de la puerta, frunció el ceño por ser molestado en ese momento que abrió la puerta de muy mal humor, pero se fue rápido al ver ahí a la persona con la que estaba imaginandose cosas que no eran aptas para menores, sonrió y se apartó de la puerta

-pasa-dijo Sasuke

-no hace falta-dijo serio el rubio

-no me gusta tratar asuntos importantes en medio de la calle-dijo Sasuke y Naruto suspiró y entró y otra vez al entrar y ver la sala le dio un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y encaró a Sasuke

-has traído aquí alguna o alguno de tus amantes?-preguntó Naruto sin pensar

-que!-dijo sin entender Sasuke mirando al rubio que este le miraba con seriedad-nunca pensé que me preguntaras algo a si, pero la respuesta es no

-no se para que te pregunto si no te creo nada de lo que dices-Sasuke no quiso hacer caso a lo dicho

-quiero decirte algo pero será la única vez que te lo vuelva a decir-dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke

-no me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir-dijo Naruto y el azabache pasó su mano por su cabello

-cual es tú problema-exigió saber Sasuke y el rubio miró el lugar sobre todo el sofá con asco

-no me gusta estar aquí

-te recuerdo que has vivido aquí durante bastante tiempo-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke

-desgraciadamente antes fui un iluso-dijo Naruto mirando al azabache-con cuantas amantes te habrás revolcado aquí

-no me he traído aquí a ningún amante-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-solo espero que cuando mi hijo este aquí no traigas a tus amantes-Sasuke ante esas acusaciones le estaban desesperando y se pasó su mano por se cabello

-no quiero discutir contigo

-de acuerdo, he venido a traerte esto-dijo Naruto dándole el sobre al azabache que este lo cogió

-que es?

-ábrelo y veras-dijo Naruto y el azabache lo abrió y sacó del sobre unos papeles, solo le bastó ver la primera frase y frunció el ceño para luego mirar al rubio y sonreír con prepotencia, en cambio Naruto miraba al azabache con seriedad y vio como su ceño se frunció para luego mirarlo y sonreirle con prepotencia, vio como el sobre cayó al suelo y Sasuke le puso los papeles delante de la cara y romperlos a trocito, Naruto mientras veía eso fue abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y abrir un poco la boca ya que no se creía lo que estaba viendo

-te dije que no te iba a dar el divorcio-dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke soltando los papeles que estos cayeron al suelo, Naruto no salía del asombro sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros del azabache, su mirada se veía la incredulidad ya que no entendía el por que de ese acto

-no lo entiendo-susurró bastante flojo Naruto que el azabache no escuchó y se giró para darle la espalda y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza por que le empezaba a escocer, sabía que si no salía de ese lugar empezaría a llorar y nunca lo haría delante de Sasuke

-no dices que me conoces-dijo Sasuke enfadado-pues parece que no ya que deberías de saber que a mi nadie me deja, soy yo el que deja y asta que yo quiera seguirás casado conmigo, yo seré el que te pida el divorcio cuando me canse de ti-Sasuke enseguida se arrepintió de lo último dicho, Naruto al escuchar las palabras del azabache abrió los ojos y luego cerró los puños con ira y su mirada igual y sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta y con gran rapidez le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke que este dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se toco el lugar golpeado y vio que había sangre esto le enfado y apretó sus puños

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a golpearse, asta que una patada de Naruto tiró al suelo al azabache y Naruto se puso encima del azabache para seguir golpeandolo, Sasuke no se quedaba atrás asta que le dio un rodillazo en el estómago al rubio que esto hizo que cambiaran de posición y con un rápido movimiento Sasuke agarró las muñecas del rubio y las puso por encima de la cabeza de Naruto este intentó quitarse el agarre pero fue imposible ya que Sasuke le tenía bien agarradas sus muñecas y puso su cuerpo de tal forma para que no pudiera hacer ningún movimiento el rubio

-tranquilizate-exigió Sasuke

-suéltame y salte de encima mío-dijo enfadado Naruto ya que no le agradaba nada la posición en la que estaban

-te dejaré libre cuando estés mas tranquilo-dijo Sasuke

-no me gusta tenerte tan cerca-dijo con odio Naruto

-pues me tendrás a si asta que te tranquilices-dijo Sasuke con seriedad para luego sonreír de medio lado-antes no tenías ningún problema de tenerme a si-Naruto solo miró al lado con un pequeño sonrojo

-antes era un idiota-dijo Naruto

-un idiota que exigía por mas-Naruto se sonrojó aún mas y por la vergüenza que sentía intentó moverse para salir de su prisión pero todos los movimientos eran inútiles y se calmó-parece que te calmaste-suspiró Sasuke para seguir hablando-Naruto-dijo con seriedad el azabache y el rubio miraba al lado-mirame-ordenó pero el rubio no le hizo caso-no seas crío y mírame-alzó la voz

-cuando lo digas sin ordenar-dijo Naruto haciendo un pequeñísima sonrisa y Sasuke sopló y ese aire sacado de su boca tocó el cuello del rubio que este se estremeció sin poder evitarlo

-solo quiero que me escuches-dijo calmado Sasuke

-habla lo que quieras-dijo Naruto serio mirándolo y sus ojos azules miraron los negros-yo no te creeré nada-Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza las muñecas del rubio

-estoy intentando arreglar esto y no cooperas nada-dijo Sasuke

-que es lo que quieres de mi ya te di lo que querías, ahora déjame en paz-dijo Naruto alzando un poco la voz

-lo que quiero de ti es todo-dijo Sasuke y el rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño

-nunca puedes tener todo lo que deseas, asumelo-dijo Naruto volviendo a moverse ya que no le gustaba en la situación en la que estaba, en cambio Sasuke apretaba mas las muñecas del rubio y su cuerpo hacia mas fuerza al cuerpo de abajo suyo

-te amo-dijo Sasuke serio y directo, Naruto al escuchar eso paró de moverse para abrir sus ojos y mirar a los ojos al azabache que este le miraba con intensidad, solo con esas palabras pronunciadas por Sasuke su fuerza sus pensamientos se fueron, su respiración empezó a ser mas rápida y sus ojos azules sin poder evitarlo se humedecieron, esa declaración hizo que su corazón diera un brinco ya que nunca se la escuchó decir al azabache y es cuando su mente empezó a volverse un lío y si era de verdad y si no veía los sentimientos del azabache y si era a si por que fue tan indiferente con él y por que no tuvo remordimientos de conciencia cuandoestaba con otras personas, la mente de Naruto era un lío pero lo dicho por el azabache le hacía feliz y una solitaria lágrima salió de sus ojos azules y esto fue visto por el azabache que le miraba serio pero preocupado ya que Naruto se había quedado quieto sin ningún movimiento solo escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Naruto y temió que le diera un ataque de ansiedad y se acercó mas al cuerpo del rubio poniendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio-no compliquemos mas las casos, los dos sentimos lo mismo, comencemos otra vez-Naruto comenzó a temblar y Sasuke al sentir esto se apretó mas al cuerpo de Naruto y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio con delicadeza-te amo-volvió a repetir para besar con lentitud los labios del rubio que este al estar en shock no correspondió en seguida si no al cabo de unos segundos y cerrando sus ojos, Sasuke se separó un poco de los labios del rubio para coger aire y volver a besar esos labios tan adictivos pero esta vez con mas agresividad y fue correspondido de la misma

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto se besaban el azabache aflojó el agarre de las muñecas para luego agarrar las manos y los dos apretarlas fuertemente, seguían besándose asta que Sasuke se separó y puso sus labios en el cuello del rubio para besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo mientras resfregaba su cuerpo con el del rubio este se mordía el labio inferior para no hacer ningún gemido pero sin poder evitarlo empezó a gemir, desicieron sus manos agarradas para que Sasuke con lentitud pasara sus manos por los brazos de Naruto asta llegar al pecho, volvió Sasuke a besar esos labios entre abiertos de Naruto y metiendo sus manos por debajo de la ropa del rubio para tocar su pecho que no dejaba de bajar y subir por la respiración acelerada que tenía, rápidamente se separó Sasuke de los labios del rubio para quitarle la parte de arriba dejando su pecho al descubierto, Sasuke se quitó también la parte de arriba tirando la prenda de ropa en algún lugar de la sala y miró con lujuria al rubio relamiendose los labios, Naruto entre abrió los ojos y miró el pecho desnudo del azabache y alzó su mano para acariciarlo alzandose un poco su cuerpo, y con su otra mano libre la puso en los cabellos azabaches acercandolo con violencia a su rostro para besarlo con desesperación y con un brusco movimiento Naruto se puso en cima de Sasuke para separarse de su boca para recorrer con sus labios el pecho albino, Sasuke echó hacia atrás la cabeza sintiendo el placer que le producía el rubio con sus labios y sus manos ya que una mano se estaba introduciendo en el interior de sus pantalones y agarrando con su mano su miembro despierto y gimió con fuerza por ese acto

Naruto con su boca recorría todo el torso de Sasuke, estimulando los pezones con su boca y con la mano que no estaba en el interior de sus pantalones el otro pezón, el azabache que no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad por el placer agarró la mano del rubio que estaba dentro de sus pantalones para sacarla y con rapidez se puso en cima del rubio cambiandose de posiciones, los dos se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos y empezaron a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, quedaron desnudos haciendo un suspiro de satisfacción, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado pasando su mano desde la cintura asta el rostro del rubio, acariciando con sus dedos los labios y Naruto por ese acto cerró los ojos sintiendo ese acto y también los labios del azabache quedando los dos tumbados en el suelo, se separó el azabache de los labios para deslizar sus labios por el pecho del rubio y dejando su mano en los labios para que Naruto empezara ensalibarlos

Sasuke dejó un rastro de saliva por todo el pecho del rubio cuando llegó al miembro de su amante que lo agarró con la mano para empezar a tocarlo y después introducirlo en su boca, Naruto sintió como sacaba los dedos de su boca que fue dirigidos lentamente asta su trasero, cuando sintió la intromisión no la notó por que hizo un gemido por lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke en su miembro y puso sus manos en la cabellera azabache para él marcar el ritmo de rapidez y a si por ese placer que le hacía la boca de Sasuke no notó en ningún momento que tres dedos estaban metidos en su interior, Sasuke dejó el miembro del rubio después de que este se descargara en su boca y sacando los dedos del interior del rubio para acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas que estas se enrollaron en su cintura, el azabache miraba complacido a Naruto que estaba todo sudado, con la respiración irregular, con la cara sonrojada y sus brazos tapaban sus ojos, sonrió con prepotencia mirando el cuerpo que tenía a su merced, se acercó al rostro del rubio y lo besó y en ese momento lo penetró con fuerza, Naruto no pudo gritar por la intromisión pero unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó y fue al oído del rubio

-pronto pasará-dijo Sasuke besando el cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja-relajate, Dobe

-muévete-ordenó entrecortadamente Naruto y Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente pero sin dejar de besar el cuello y el rostro del rubio que este empezaba hacer gemidos de placer-mas … rápido-volvió a ordenar y Sasuke como era una persona complaciente le hizo caso, lo embestía con rapidez y con fuerza, escuchaba los gemidos de Naruto que cada vez eran mas fuertes y que pedía por mas, Sasuke comenzó a masturbar el miembro del rubio con rapidez, sentía que le quedaba poco y uno de sus pensamientos era salir del interior del rubio para no correrse dentro pero esa idea la deshecho ya que a si tendría mas amarrado a él al rubio -no … te … corras dentro-dijo como pudo el rubio pero Sasuke no le hizo caso y cuando Naruto se corrió en su mano el lo hizo en su interior, el azabache para recuperarse se tumbó en el pecho del rubio y cuando pudo recuperar un poco su respiración se salió del interior del rubio y se tumbó al lado de él, Naruto tenía su brazo tapando sus ojos y recuperando su respiración, cuando estuvo mas calmado, se sentó haciendo una mueca de dolor con sus labios y miró sus piernas, frunció el ceño y de reojo miró a Sasuke que tenía los ojos cerrados para recuperarse, volvió a mirar sus piernas y se mordió el labio inferior y se levantó con dificultad, se dirigió donde su ropa cojeando pero sin demostrar que le dolía su parte trasera y comenzó a vestirse

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke pero el rubio no dijo nada solo salió de la mansión cuando acabó de vestirse y comenzó a caminar para salir de ese lugar sin hacer caso que le estaba llamando el azabache

-le dije que no lo hiciera y lo hizo-dijo con tristeza Naruto-quisiera odiarte, Sasuke

Continuará …

Que tal el capitulo? Si tardé es por culpa del Lemon ya que sabía como hacerlo por que lo tenía en mente pero a la hora de plasmarlo me bloqueaba, pero bueno espero que haya salido bien y que os haya gustado

Sasuke le ha dicho a Naruto que le ama y Naruto como nunca le ha escuchado decirle quedó en shock y por eso y que estaba confundido Sasuke y Naruto lo hicieron, pero ahora la pregunta será después de pensar Naruto lo sucedido se reconciliará con Sasuke y serán una pareja feliz? O se arrepentirá de lo sucedido?

Comentar para saber que opináis


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Naruto caminaba lentamente, salió del barrio Uchiha metido en sus pensamientos, suspiró amargamente asta que paró al escuchar voces, miró al lado percatándose que estaba en el muelle, ese mismo muelle donde Sasuke se sentaba de pequeño, en ese lugar encontró a su hijo, Deidara ye Itachi, los miró sin intención de llamarles miró al frente y pudo ver a todos sus amigos que iban caminando animadamente y charlando entre ellos, miró los rostros de cada uno, no escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban ya que cada vez estaba mas cerca de él, Lee se acercó a él diciéndole algo y sonriendo pero Naruto no le escuchaba, su mente estaba colapsada en sus recuerdos y en lo que había pasado, los demás amigos se acercaron al rubio con el ceño fruncido con preocupación, Naruto en cambio no escuchaba nada su mente estaba en blanco en lo que estaba pasando en su alrededor, solo había una persona en su mente Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto solo tenía en mente en ese momento cuando volvió Sasuke a la aldea con su equipo, como él les ayudó para que no fueran a prisión ni que tuvieran ninguno de ellos la pena de muerte, también le vino a la mente cuando un día Sasuke fue a su pequeño apartamento para decirle que le gustaba y él solo le pudo decir que le amaba, en ese momento y por el paso de los años se ha dado cuenta que esa declaración de amor fue patética y que él fue el mas idiota por creer en algo que no existía, hubo mas recuerdos cuando Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que había visto a Sasuke y a Neji besándose cuando eran novios y él como creía ciegamente en el Uchiha discutió con la chica alegando que ella era capaz de inventarse cosas para que no estuviera con Sasuke y que se fijara en ella, recordó cuando Tsunade les dijo que estaba embarazado y les explicó el por que pero Naruto no pudo percatarse que Sasuke ya sabía de eso y fingió que no sabía nada para luego en unos días irse cuatro meses en una misión que él mismo le concedió por que era el Hokage y por que a él no le negaba nada, dejándolo solo en un embarazo que Naruto le tenía temor por ser hombre y no sabría como acabaría, pero lo peor fue cuando volvió que lo miraba con indiferencia y cuando lo veía llorar por las hormonas le decía que era débil, pero eso no fue todo al paso del tiempo la indiferencia y la frialdad que Naruto se decía que le trataba a si era por su carácter fue a peor y asta a veces por el hijo que tenían en común pero él no lo veía estaba cegado por ese amor que le profesaba, pero la gota que colmó el vaso y que sus amigos le decían que se separa de Sasuke por que él no sentía nada de amor por él fue cuando un mensaje que el pensaba que lo envió Sasuke y fue el mismo Neji le hizo ir a la casa que compartían, allí lo vio todo, se dio cuenta que Sasuke no lo amaba y ni siquiera lo apreciaba como amigo, vio como Sasuke y Karin estaban teniendo sexo en su cama y cuando se dieron cuenta Sasuke con frialdad le habló como si eso fuese lo mas normal del mundo, pero ahora era diferente Sasuke por primera vez le dijo que le amaba y su corazón estalló de felicidad olvidándose de todo y por eso se entregó otra vez a Sasuke pero como estaba tan dolido con el azabache no podía aceptar ese te amo como algo sincero, no podía creer nada de que viniera de Sasuke por que ese te amo iba acompañado de algo mas, de algo que siempre deseaba Sasuke y ese algo es renacer su clan, y tuvo que decir esas palabras para que él fuera vulnerable y lo consiguió por que Sasuke sabía perfectamente como conseguir lo que quería con él y eso le dolía, le dolía tanto que quería desaparecer en ese momento por que tenía confirmado que Sasuke Uchiha nunca lo a amado ni como pareja ni como amigo

Estaba tan metido Naruto en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba ni sentía como sus amigos le tocaban para que saliera de ese shock que tenía en su mente

-Naruto-gritó una voz a sus espaldas que el rubio conocía perfectamente y que le hizo salir de su mente

-nunca me quiso-susurró Naruto bastante flojo pero todos que estaban en ese lugar lo escucharon y se miraron entre si, el rubio sintió algo tibio por sus mejillas y pasó sus dedos en ella, estaba llorando sin darse cuenta de ese echo

-Naruto-volvió a escuchar esa voz y se giró viendo en frente a la persona que le había hecho daño, Sasuke vio la expresión del rubio y se preocupó, los demás que estaban en ese lugar solo miraban a esos dos con preocupación

-yo … creía que éramos amigos-dijo Naruto con tristeza-yo creía que teníamos un lazo fuerte-Sasuke solo le miraba sabiendo que Naruto aunque le estuviera mirando no le miraba-yo creía que tú me …-no pudo acabar por que un fuerte mareo le hizo tambalearse que Lee como Itachi que también estaba lo sujetaron-por que-quitándose las lágrimas y separándose de las personas que lo estaban agarrando-dime por que-gritó Naruto exigiendo una respuesta, pero Sasuke seguía sin responder por que no sabía a lo que se refería

-Naruto-dijo Sakura-debes de tranquilizarte-el rubio apretó los puños frunciendo el ceño y mirando con ira a Sasuke-por que yo-gritó-por que soy el contenedor de Kyubi, todos en esta aldea me odiaban por tener a Kurama en mi interior, todos los que están aquí me odiaban y tu vas a ser menos, dime de una maldita vez por que yo y por una vez en tu maldita vida dime la verdad, una verdad que yo crea

-yo nunca te odiado-dijo Sasuke serio sin quitar su mirada en el rubio que estaba alterado

-no te creo

-me da igual si me crees o no ….

-Sasuke-dijo Itachi cortando a su hermano por que sabía que si seguía se iba arrepentir

-para que decirte una verdad o una mentira, no me crees-dijo Sasuke serio

-nada te puede hacer daño, verdad? Nada puede hacer que tengas un poco de sentimientos, verdad?-dijo Naruto

-diga lo que te diga no me vas a creer-dijo Sasuke pasando su mano por su cabello

-si supieras cuanto te odio-dijo Naruto con desesperación

-a si?-dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja como si eso no le importara y eso al rubio le alteró mas de lo que estaba

-nunca te a importado nada-gritó Naruto-solo has pensado en ti, en ningún momento has pensado en lo que estuviera yo pensado, solo has pensado en ti y en tu estúpido clan-Sasuke al escuchar lo último reaccionó por inercia apretó el puño y golpeó en la cara al rubio que este cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido de dolor por la caída y sobre todo por que le dolía su parte trasera por lo que había hecho antes, esto no le impedió levantarse riendo-solo muestras algo de sentimientos cuando se trata de tu clan

-si sigues hablando te destrozaré, Naruto-dijo Sasuke con odio

-mas de lo que lo has hecho?-dijo Naruto para ponerse serio y mirarlo con ira-escúhame bien por que no te lo voy a repetir Uchiha, no vuelvas acercarte a mi, no vuelvas hablarme-cogió aire para luego soltarlo-y te lo digo como el Hokage que soy, solo lo harás si no es estrictamente por que es necesario-Sasuke seguía mirándolo serio

-solo dime el por que y yo acataré tus ordenes

-lo sabes perfectamente, Uchiha-dijo Naruto y Sasuke cerró sus puños con fuerza ya que no le agradaba que le dijera por su apellido

-quiero escucharlo de ti-dijo Sasuke intentando mantenerse sereno

-por que eres un bastardo-dijo Naruto-por no tener remordimientos y que eres capaz de mirarme a la cara con esa altanería después de haberte acostado en la cama que tú y yo compartíamos con Karin y a saber cuan cuantas personas mas, también por utilizarme durante muchos años …

-eso se llama celos-dijo Sasuke cortando al rubio-y te guste o no siempre estarás a mis pies-ahora fue turno de Naruto de golpear en la cara con su puño a Sasuke que este dio dos pasos hacia atrás

-no sabes lo que es estar enamorado de una persona, por que si lo hubieras estado como lo has dicho antes no hubieras actuado como lo hiciste en el pasado-dijo Naruto intentando que ninguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos azules-no sabes lo que se siente cuando ves a la persona a la que amas revolcándose con otra en vuestra cama, no sabes como una parte de ti se muere en un segundo pero lo peor de todo que tu supuesta pareja te hable con frialdad como si ese echo fuese lo mejor, no sabes nada-gritó lo último-y para que luego te diga que te ama algo que no siente para lograr algo que es lo que siempre quiso, renacer su clan, eres despreciable, y ojala nunca hubiera tenido un acercamiento contigo por que eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida-se dio la vuelta el rubio respirando agitadamente para comenzar andar y salir de ese lugar ya que no quería ver a nadie quería estar solo, Sasuke solo se quedó mirando al suelo sin saber que hacer, en cambio a los espectadores que solo estaban mirando tampoco se acercaron al rubio

-papi-dijo el pequeño Itachi para ir detrás de su padre rubio pero su tío Itachi le detuvo y el niño solo pudo ver como su padre se alejaba con un pequeña cogera

-Sasuke-dijo Itachi serio y el mencionado ni siquiera alzó la cabeza solo se giró

-se que soy la peor persona del mundo, se que me merezco que me desprecie de esa manera-dijo Sasuke-le he hecho daño y me rindo no volveré acercarme a él-y comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar y los presentes solo miraron como el azabache se alejaba

-papa-susurró el pequeño Itachi con tristeza ya que no le gustaba que sus padres estuvieran en esa situación

-por una parte se lo merece-dijo Sakura-pero los dos sobre todo Naruto necesita tiempo

-Naruto tiene que borrar de su mente lo que vio entre Sasuke y Karin-dijo Hinata con tristeza

-será difícil y muy problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-íbamos a buscar a todos para comer una barbacoa y salió mal-dijo Chouji con tristeza y todos suspiraron

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado un tiempo, mas concretamente dos meses, Naruto estaba metido entre un monton de papeles que tenía que firmar, en ese tiempo pasaba mas tiempo en el despacho que en otro lado, también con su hijo, pero cuando estaba en un lado como en otro su mente se bloqueaba de tal manera que se ponía llorar sin poder evitarlo, su hijo Itachi cuando lo veía llorar de esa forma tan desesperada se preocupaba y cuando le preguntaba del por que de su llanto este solo le decía que no sabía, también le pasaba en la oficina o en otro lugar, pero si estaba Sakura delante esta solo reía a carcajada y eso al rubio le enfurecía aunque siguiera llorando

En esos dos meses ni Naruto ni Sasuke se vieron, si el rubio tenía que darle alguna misión se lo decía a Juugo como a Suigetsu ya que eran del mismo equipo, los dos ya habían firmado los papeles de divorcio ya que no querían tener mas problemas ni con uno ni con el otro

Todo estaba relativamente en calma, Naruto estaba sentado en la silla y en la gran mesa un montón de papeles, en ese momento entró Hinata y vio todo esos papeles que cubría la cara del rubio

-Naruto-dijo Hinata-parece que no has avanzado nada-se acercó al rubio para verle la cara y este tenía un papel en la mano y miró a Hinata con lágrimas en su rostro y con el ceño fruncido, Hinata suspiró

-estoy colapsado, Hinata-dijo Naruto serio resbalando por sus mejillas las lágrimas-y cuando leo algo de ninjas renegados me dan tanta pena que no puedo mandar la orden para que los capturen

-Naruto-dijo seria Hinata-Shikamaru y yo hemos estado hablando

-de que

-entre él y yo nos vamos a ocupar de todo asta que seas tú otra vez

-pero por que-dijo sin entender Naruto-soy el peor Hokage de la historia-se puso sus manos en la cara para llorar con desesperación sin importarle que la hoja que tenía en la mano se empapara, Hinata con rapidez le quitó la hoja para que no la estropeara y luego puso su mano en la espalda del rubio para darle consuelo

-nos hemos enterado Shikamaru y yo que no les das misiones a los recien salido de la academía-dijo Hinata

-es que son unos niños para hecer misiones peligrosas-dijo con lástima Naruto

-ayudar a las personas de la aldea no es peligroso y tampoco lo es buscar gatos

-lo de los gatos si es peligroso-gritó alterado Naruto-arañan muy fuerte-Hinata le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y quitó la mano

-tampoco debes de pagar por las misiones mas de lo que es necesario

-pero esos pobres ninjas arrisgan sus vidas y necesitan el dinero para mantener a su familia

-Naruto-dijo Hinata seria-Shikamaru ocupara tu puesto asta que tú dentro de diez no un año estes recuperado de tu estado

-pero …

-pero nada-cortó Hinata al rubio-levántate que yo me ocuparé de todo esto-el rubio se levantó y la chica se sentó-no te quiero ver en esta oficina

-Hinata eres mala-dijo Naruto quitándose las lágrimas y dejando de llorar

-Naruto-dijo Hinata mirando papeles y firmando este la miró ya que estaba saliendo de la oficina-tómatelo como unas vacaciones-el rubio no dijo nada-otra cosa-el rubio alzó una ceja-deberías decirle

-el que y a quien-Hinata lo miró alzando una ceja pero antes apartó unos papeles para verlo

-hablo que deberías decirle a Sasuke de los dos meses de embarazo que tienes y se perfectamente que él sabe que estás por todos los rincones llorando por las hormonas del embarazo

-yo no estoy llorando por los rincones-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-todos sabemos sobre tu embarazo y tu hijo también lo sabes, como crees que se sentira que se entere por boca de tu hijo o por Suigetsu? Estoy segura que se enfadá

-que se enfade, me da igual-dijo Naruto

-Naruto el tiene derecho a saber

-el sabe de mi estado-dijo Naruto e Hinata suspiró ya que sabía lo que iba a decir-él lo tenía planeado

-pero tiene derecho a que se lo confirmes-dijo Hinata y Naruto se mordió el labio inferior

-es que no quiero verlo-susurró con tristeza Naruto-se que a él le va a dar igual de mi estado al estar embarazado lo se por que cuando estuve embarazado de Itachi le dio igual-le volvió a salir lágrimas-odio estar a cada segundo llorando, me siento patetico

-es por que estás triste y dolido por eso lloras por las veces que no lo has hecho antes-dijo Hinata y le sonrió-ve a descansar y por favor Naruto dile a Sasuke o si no tendrás problemas con él y en tu estado no es lo mejor-Naruto suspiró

-iré a caminar un rato y confío en ti y en Shikamaru, cualquier cosa me decís-Hinata le afirmó con la cabeza y el rubio salió de la oficina metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Salió del restaurante Naruto después de comer un buen tazón de ramen, miró el reloj y sonrió ya que podía ir a la academia a buscar a su hijo, caminó con calma ya que tenía tiempo, llegó a la academia viendo que no había muchos padres y vio el culumpio donde solía sentarse cuando era niño, sonrió con nostalgia y se sentó y comenzó a balancearse, estuvo unos minutos a si sin percatarse de su alrededor

-Naruto-el rubio paró y miró a la rubia que le había llamado y se levantó

-Ino-sonrió el rubio y la chica intentó de no reir-que pasa

-estás llorando otra vez-dijo Ino-no te enfades es que me resulta gracioso verte sonreir y llorar a la vez y sin ningún motivo

-a mi no me resulta gracioso-dijo con un puchero Naruto quitándose de esas molestas lágrimas que salían sin darse cuenta de sus ojos

-es normal en tu estado, las hormonas están revolucionadas y hace que actues diferente-dijo Ino-recuerda que cuando yo estuve embarazado no paraba de reír por cualquier cosa a ti te a tocado llorar

-pero es desagradable-dijo Naruto

-vamos que deben de estar al salir los niños-dijo Ino y Naruto la siguió asta que paró de repente-pasa algo, Naruto?-el rubio no dijo nada solo veía un punto fijo, la chica miró hacia donde miraba su amigo y suspiró ya que a una distancia estaba Sasuke-Naruto es normal que os encontréis y sobre todo si tenéis un hijo en común y ahora dos

-creo que debería irme-susurró Naruto mas para si que para la otra persona pero Ino lo escuchó

-Naruto parece que le tienes miedo-dijo de broma Ino y al no recibir respuesta miró al rubio que estaba llorando la rubia suspiró, ahora entendía a Shikamaru y a Hinata-aparenta normalidad-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y se quitó las lágrimas

-ya no estoy llorando-dijo Naruto y vio como los niños salían

-mami-gritó un niño castaño con ojos azules corriendo hacia Ino y la abrazó

-como te ha hido?

-bien-dijo el niño y vio al rubio-hola tío Naruto y el rubio le sonrió

-quieres que te acompañe un rato mas?-dijo Ino

-no es necesario-dijo Naruto sonriendo y la chica y su hijo después de despedirse se fueron y Naruto suspiró y vio como su hijo salió con calma con Iruka, el pequeño Itachi al ver a Sasuke se acercó a él y comenzaron hablar, Iruka iba a entrar a la academia ya que todos los niños estaban con sus padres pero se percató de Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Iruka y el rubio le sonrió, Sasuke como el niño miraron hacia el rubio y el pequeño Itachi sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia el rubio

-papi-dijo el niño feliz-que bien que hayas venido-el pequeño Itachi le agarró de la mano y lo llebó donde estaba Sasuke que en ese lugar también estaba Iruka-me alegra que no estes en la oficina

-eso Naruto como que no estás en el despacho firmando papeles?-dijo Iruka

-me han distituido-dijo de mala gana Naruto, el niño abrió los ojos asustado y sin comprender, Iruka se sorprendió para luego fruncir el ceño, Sasuke que le escuchó solo lo miraba con seriedad

-se puede saber que es lo que has hecho-gritó enfadado Iruka

-la arpía de Hinata, es una mala pecora

-Naruto, no digas tacos delante de tu hijo

-es que es verdad-dijo con inocencia Naruto-me ha dado vacaciones durante un año

-todo ese tiempo-dijo feliz el pequeño Itachi

-si-dijo con tristeza Naruto aguantándose las ganas de llorar pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que estaba llorando, Iruka solo entrecerró los ojos

-otra vez-susurró el pequeño Itachi-pero papi mira el lado bueno-sonrió el niño con una media sonrisa que al rubio le recordó a Sasuke

-y que tiene de bueno eso-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-que me podrás enseñar el rasengan-dijo el pequeño Itachi-por que no te dije que ya se hacer el Katon

-pues que bien-dijo como si nada Naruto que eso le hizo fruncir el ceño al niño

-pero es verdad-dijo el niño serio

-claro que te creo por que has heredado las capacidades de tu tío Itachi-dijo sonriendo Naruto

-entonces me vas a enseñar el rasenga?-dijo emocionado el niño

-no-dijo Naruto

-por que

-por que eres pequeño-dijo Naruto

-no soy pequeño, el tío Deidara me ha dicho que he crecido-dijo el pequeño Itachi con un puchero

-entonces vas estar de vacaciones durante un año-dijo Iruka

-si-dijo Naruto-me aburriré mucho

-aunque lo entiendo-susurró Iruka

-si te esperas podemos ir a comer Ramen-dijo Iruka

-acabo de comer ramen y no creo que sea conveniente que vuelva a comerlo-dijo Naruto e Iruka le sonrió, Sasuke en cambio que no dejaba de mirar al rubio que este lo notaba se sorprendió pero no lo demostró-Sakura se entera y estoy seguro que me mata

-entonces creo que nos veremos mas seguido-dijo Iruka

-si quieres que te ayude en algo me lo dices-dijo Naruto

-no-dijo Iruka-no quiero que me deprimas a los niños-Naruto frunció el ceño y el pequeño Itachi sonrió-no vemos-se despidió y se adentró a la academia, y en ese momento hubo silencio un silencio incómodo, el niño solo miraba a sus padres y sonrió

-por que no vamos los tres juntos al parque?-dijo el pequeño Itachi-Ryu me dijo que sus padres solían ir con él

-Ino y Chouji se llevan bien-dijo Naruto

-pero nunca hemos ido los tres juntos al parque-dijo el niño con un poco de tristeza

-eso no es mi culpa-dijo Naruto-la culpa que nunca sucediera eso es de tu padre-el niño miró al suelo con tristeza

-Itachi-dijo Sasuke y el niño lo miró-te quedas con tu padre yo estaré en casa

-pero yo quiero estar con los dos-dijo el niño con tristeza

-a veces lo que quieres no puede ser-dijo Sasuke-nos vemos mañana-el azabache se alejó y Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza

-Uchiha-gritó Naruto y el azabache se detuvo, el rubio miró a su hijo y este sonrió pensando que los tres pasarían lo que quedaba de día juntos-Itachi puedes dejarnos solos?-el niño alzó una ceja sin comprender-debo decirle algo a tu padre-el niño afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió al culumpio y comenzó a balancearse, Naruto caminó asta Sasuke-si no te giras no te diré lo que te tengo que decir-Sasuke se giró y miró los ojos azules del rubio

-dime lo que tengas que decirme Hokage-dijo Sasuke serio

-puede que lo que te diga ya lo sepas pero falta me confirmación

-no se de que hablas-dijo Sasuke-lo que tengas que decirme dilo sin rodeos

-estoy embarazado de dos meses-dijo sin mas Naruto-ya te lo he dicho y ya no tendré que soportar a todos que te lo diga

-estás embarazado-dijo sorprendido Sasuke

-no actúes delante de mi Uchiha, tú sabías que me quedaría embarazado

-lo dices como si no desearas tener otro hijo

-no cambies lo que he dicho

-que te quede claro que yo no estoy actuando-dijo Sasuke pasando sus dos manos por sus cabellos, Naruto que no dejó pasar ese movimiento de manos se sorprendió que Sasuke aún llevara el anillo de casado ya que estaban separados, y un nudo en el estómago se le formo, miró su mano donde llevó el anillo de casado y que ahora no llevaba y se sintió mal y sin poder controlarlo comenzó a llorar y se maldijo por hacerlo delante del azabache que este le miró sorprendido, le dio una punzada en el estómago y se puso sus manos en el lugar-Naruto-dijo preocupado el azabache acercándose y agarrando al rubio pasando un brazo por la cintura de este-estás bien?

-ya estoy mejor-dijo Naruto arrodillandose en el suelo y Sasuke hizo lo mismo sin dejar de mirarlo con preocupación, el pequeño Itachi que miraba a sus padres hablar y ver que su padre rubio se quejó se puso de pie en el suelo preocupado pero vio como su padre azabache le ayudó e hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-estás mejor?-susurró Sasuke poniendo sus manos a cada lado de la mejilla del rubio y este afirmó con la cabeza mirando al suelo-debes tranquilizarte-seguía susurrando-para que estés bien-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que Sasuke se dirigía a él no al bebé que esperaba y eso le hacía feliz ya que si Sasuke se preocupaba por él era por el hijo que estaba esperando-Naruto si tú estás bien yo estoy bien-susurró y Naruto alzó su cara para mirar esos ojos negros que le cautivaba, Sasuke solo acercó su frente a la frente del rubio-respira

-ya estoy mejor-dijo Naruto intentando levantarse pero Sasuke le ayudó-solo te pido que no me confundas

-yo no quiero confundirte, Naruto-el rubio se quitó esas lágrimas-por que has estado llorando en este tiempo?

-es por el embarazo, no lo puedo evitar-dijo Naruto-puede que el niño o la niña sea un llorón o llorona

-me gustaría pedirte que vinieras a casa para estar contigo pero no vas a querer-dijo Sasuke

-estar conmigo-dijo Naruto-igual que cuando estaba embarazado de Itachi? Te recuerdo que no estuviste y cuando estuviste presente era como si no estuvieras

-Naruto lo hice todo mal desde el principio, dejame que ahora lo haga bien, yo aunque no te merezca te amo

-no te creo-dijo Naruto-tú en tu casa y yo en la mía, no quiero estar contigo, solo me haces daño y no quiero volver a ser el idiota que fui para que tú vuelvas hacerme lo mismo

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-no quiero obligarte a nada e intiendo que no creas en mi, me lo merezco-el azabache acarició la mejilla del rubio y se fue caminando, Naruto solo lo veía alejarse y una parte de él quería acercarse al azabache para decirle que lo volvieran a intentar, pero otra parte no le tenía confianza y eso era mas fuerte que el amor que le tenía

Continuará …..

Os gustó? Comentar por fa …. Perdonar las faltas de ortografía


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

-tu nueva misión es ser el guarda espalda de un ninja de la roca-dijo Shikamaru sin dejar de mirar unos papeles

-te vendrá bien para que recapacites y hagas algo-dijo Hinata mirando con seriedad al azabache este sopló-Sasuke si de verdad te interesa Naruto deberías tener un acercamiento con él y no dejar que siga pensando cosas que no son verdad

-y por eso me vais a dar esta misión?-dijo Sasuke

-exacto-dijo Shikamaru

-el chico está descansando y pasado mañana a primera hora partiréis hacia la aldea de la roca-dijo Hinata

-el chico es un ninja que tuvo que huir de la aldea de la roca y los manda mas de esa aldea lo quieren de vuelta-dijo Shikamaru mirando a Sasuke que este estaba serio

-si necesita protección es por que lo quieren matar-dijo Hinata-y tú eres el indicado para protegerlo y a parte por lo que te he dicho antes

-y por que le quieren matar?-dijo Sasuke

-eso es algo que él tiene que decirte-dijo Hinata

-de acuerdo

-quiero que pases todo el tiempo con él, no le pierdas de vista y eso lo haces desde ahora-dijo Shikamaru-Kaoru ya sabe que tú le acompañaras

-decirme donde está en este momento-dijo Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó rápido, Naruto estaba en ese momento en el parque con Sakura sentados en un banco mirando a los aldeanos que pasaban por el lugar

-hacía tiempo que no pasábamos el rato juntos, Naruto-dijo Sakura sin quitar la vista de los aldeanos que pasaban

-y como te encuentras?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de burla mirando a la chica sabiendo que ella se enfadaría ya que le había preguntado antes eso

-cuantas veces debo decirte que bien, que estar embarazada de seis meses me sienta fenomenal-dijo con el ceño fruncido la chica-y por lo que veo tú estás fatal, no te sienta bien el embarazo-el rubio frunció el ceño-estás de cuatro meses y no se te nota nada

-a ti tampoco se te notó y ni siquiera nos dijiste a tus amigos que estabas embarazado

-cuantas veces debo de decirte que me perdones-dijo Sakura-es que no quería que me dieran vacaciones como a ti-el rubio cruzó sus brazos en su pecho con enfado

-Hinata y Shikamaru no me dejan ni entrar al despacho-dijo Naruto enfadado

-normal, tienes muy mal humor, te enfadas rápido-al rubio le dio un tic en la ceja-hace dos meses no parabas de llorar y de repente cambiaste el llanto por el enfado

-eso no es verdad-dijo ofendido Naruto

-lo que necesitas es tener sexo para que te cambie ese mal humor-Naruto rodó los ojos-deberías decirle a Sasuke-la chica intentó no reírse por la cara del rubio ya que estaba aún mas enfadado y con un sonrojo en su rostro-y como te va con él?

-ese bastardo es un mal agradecido-dijo levantándose Naruto y señalando a la chica con su dedo-me habla lo justo y cuando digo lo justo es por que se trata de nuestro hijo-la chica suspiró-el que tenía que estar odiándolo y es que le odio soy yo

-eso no te lo crees ni tú-dijo mas para si que para el rubio Sakura-mañana a primera hora tiene una misión-el rubio quitó su enfado para mirar a la chica con interés y ella sonrió-tiene que ir de escolta de un chico a la aldea de la roca

-no lo sabía-dijo Naruto decepcionado

-lo único que se es que Sasuke se lleva muy bien con ese chico-Sakura se levantó-puede que entre ellos haya algo mas que una amistad, por que amigos son

-que-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Sakura mirando al rubio seria-debes de hacer algo

-por que?

-serás idiota-dijo enfadada Sakura y el rubio frunció el ceño por el insulto-quieres que te quite ese tipo a la persona que amas?

-yo no siento eso por Sas …

-no mientas-interrumpió la chica a Naruto-habla con él y él te dirá cuanto te ama-dijo con aires de soñadora Sakura y el rubio entre cerró los ojos

-para que, si no le creo nada de lo que me diga

-pues empieza a creerle y daros otra oportunidad-dijo Sakura-no se que hacer, de verdad, estoy intentando desde hace un mes que habléis de vosotros pero tú lo estropeas

-la culpa de todo es de él

-si lo se-dijo Sakura-pero Sasuke parece que ha tirado la toalla contigo-Naruto miró al suelo y cerró los puños con fuerza, la chica vio esto y sonrió-solo debes de intentarlo, Sasuke a cambiado todos los muebles de su mansión

-te dije que es el remordimiento

-yo no creo eso, Naruto, lo hace por ti para que estés mas cómodo-dijo Sakura

-cambiemos de tema-dijo Naruto sentándose de nuevo en el banco y Sakura solo negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista al frente viendo pasar a los aldeanos pero en ese momento abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que pasaba Sasuke con un chico de pelo negro largo atado en una coleta, pero no fue eso lo que le extrañó si no que ese chico de pelo largo hablaba con Sasuke amenamente y el Uchiha le respondía o afirmaba con la cabeza, Sakura frunció el ceño imaginándose quien era ese chico, miró al rubio que miraba al cielo con los ojos cerrados

-Naruto-el rubio la miró mas que nada por el tono serio de la chica-tenemos una misión-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al rubio le dio escalofríos-muévete-ordenó

-que pasa?

-he visto a nuestra presa muy bien acompañado-dijo Sakura volviendo a mirar hacia el lugar donde estaba viendo al Uchiha y su acompañante que en ese momento entraron aún restaurante

-nuestra presa? Quien es nuestra presa-dijo incrédulo Naruto

-vamos que tengo hambre y tú también-Sakura cogió por la muñeca al rubio

-yo no tengo hambre, Sakura-dijo Naruto siendo arrastrado por la chica-saliendo del parque y caminando de prisa

-tienes y punto-dijo Sakura-vamos a fastidiar esa cita que tienen esos dos

-quien tiene una cita-dijo Naruto ya que no entendía nada y su amiga no le explicaba-Sakura debes aprender a no meterte en la vida de los demás-entraron al restaurante y Naruto solo miraba a su amiga con el ceño fruncido que esta miraba a todos lados como buscando algo asta que su mirada paró en algo-quieres explicarme-exigió

-mira y lo entenderás-dijo Sakura y el rubio miró hacia donde miraba la chica sin muchas ganas asta que abrió los ojos ya que en una mesa estaba Sasuke y en frente un chico, inconscientemente a Naruto le empezó a temblar el labio inferior

-sabía que me mentía-susurró Naruto y la chica lo miró con preocupación para luego fruncir el ceño

-vamos-dijo Sakura llevando al rubio donde estaban la parejita que charlaban amenamente-me he propuesto que volveréis ha estar juntos y a si será-dijo con decisión-pero debes de poner de tu parte-paró al lado de la pareja que estos no se dieron cuenta-hola-dijo para llamar la atención de Sasuke y su acompañante y lo consiguió ya que gritó y los dos la miraron

-que pasa Sakura-dijo con indiferencia Sasuke

-no me vas a presentar tu amiguito?-dijo Sakura y Sasuke solo rodó los ojos

-él es Kaoru-dijo Sasuke

-hola yo soy Sakura-dijo la chica con entusiasmo y sentándose al lado del chico de pelo largo que la miraba entre sorprendido y asta asustado-y ese rubio Naruto-la chica miró al rubio ya que este no se sentaba y miraba a Sakura como diciéndola que se tenían que ir que molestaban-siéntate Naruto-ordenó con seriedad Sakura que después miró a Kaoru y le sonrió-sabes quien es él?-señaló al rubio que este solo se puso la mano en la frente y el codo en la mesa, cosa que Sasuke se echó para atrás y cruzó los brazos y mirando a la chica con los ojos entre cerrados

-pues creo …

-te lo diré-cortó Sakura a Kaoru-ese rubio tan atractivo es el esposo de Sasuke

-ex esposo-dijo Sasuke serio y Kaoru miró al rubio y luego a Sasuke y acabó mirando a la chica con seriedad, Sakura en cambio al escuchar eso rodó los ojos sin darle importancia

-por poco tiempo-dijo Sakura y Naruto se echó para atrás mirando al techo ya que esa situación que siempre lograba hacer Sakura le incomodaba y asta le avergonzaba-a lo que iba, sabes que estos dos tienen un hijo?

-pues la verdad …

-la respuesta es si-volvió a cortar al pobre Kaoru-sabes también que en donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan?-Kaoru iba a volver a decir algo pero la chica no le dejó-pues es cierto-sonrió la chica-sabes que van a tener otro hijo? Pues la respuesta es otra vez que si, y fue después de que se separaran y te digo esto por que no tienes nada que hacer

-pero …

-que desean comer-llegó en ese momento la camarera cortando a Kaoru que este suspiro derrotado y miró a Sasuke, les dijo los cuatro lo que querían comer y la camarera se fue

-espero que te haya quedado claro-dijo Sakura y miró a Naruto

-espero que hayas acabado-dijo Sasuke

-solo le digo la verdad que hay entre vosotros-dijo Sakura como si nada

-señorita Sakura-dijo Kaoru

-dime Sakura-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-pero se que pregunta me vas hacer

-a si-dijo Kaoru

-claro-dijo Sakura y en ese momento la camarera trajo las bebidas y la comida y se volvió a ir-te estás preguntando por que Naruto puede tener hijo

-eso ..

-es por que gracias al Kyubi puede tener hijo-cortó la chica a Kaoru que este suspiró, la chica se levantó-y como verás yo también estoy embarazada-se toco su vientre algo abultado y se volvió a sentar-Naruto está de cuatro meses y espero que no hagas nada para que no le pase nada al bebé que está esperando-amenazó la chica

-Sakura-advirtió Naruto enfadado y la chica lo miró-deja de intimidar a este chico-miró a Kaoru-no la hagas caso las hormonas del embarazo hace que diga tonterías

-oye-dijo seria Sakura

-no me importa lo que haga Sasuke-dijo Naruto metiéndose un troce de carne en la boca y hubo unos minutos de silencia y todos sabían que era incómodo

-entonces Kaoru, Sasuke tiene que protegerte asta que llegues a la aldea de la roca?-dijo Sakura empezando a comer

-si-dijo Kaoru con nostalgia y asta con tristeza

-Sasuke es un gran ninja estarás seguro con él-dijo Sakura y Kaoru miró a Sasuke y le sonrió, el Uchiha le correspondió la sonrisa y eso fue percatado por Naruto agachando la cabeza para después levantarse-Naruto pasa algo?

-recordé que tengo que hacer algo importante-dijo Naruto

-pero Naruto no has comido nada-dijo Sakura, Kaoru miró al rubio

-tú eres el Hokage, verdad?-dijo Kaoru y el rubio lo miró con enfado

-si-dijo Naruto serio-y que recuerde no te he permitido que me tutees, tienes que tenerme mas respeto, ya que soy el Hokage-Sasuke solo lo miró serio ya que la actitud de Naruto era diferente

-lo siento-susurró Kaoru

-que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo Naruto sin quitar la seriedad

-y cuando os vais a la aldea de la roca?-dijo Sakura para cortar esa tensión

-mañana por la mañana a primera hora-dijo Sasuke mirando a Kaoru

-mejor-dijo Naruto-a si no tendré que ver durante un tiempo al Uchiha-Sasuke apretó los puños ya que no entendía esa actitud de Naruto y menos que le volviera a decir por su apellido

-Naruto-dijo Sakura en modo de regaño

-me largo-dijo Naruto marchándose del lugar

-Kaoru, disculpa a Naruto, él no suele ser a si-dijo Sakura levantándose y marchándose dejando a Sasuke y Kaoru solos

-olvida a Naruto, es un Dobe-dijo Sasuke serio-también puede ser su actitud por el embarazo

-claro-susurró Kaoru

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su casa y antes de cerrar la puerta Sakura impidió que la cerrara y entró al interior cerrando la puerta

-Naruto que ocurre, te encuentras mal?-dijo preocupada Sakura viendo la espalda del rubio como sus puños cerrados-no debes de estresarte por el embarazo

-a mi nunca … me ha sonreído a si-dijo con temblores en su cuerpo como en su voz Naruto, Sakura le puso su mano en el hombro y el rubio se giró ella vio las lágrimas que surcaban por las mejillas del rubio-pero … pero es normal, por que lo haría si no sentía ni siente nada por mi-Sakura no le dijo nada solo le abrazó para que se tranquilizara, Naruto solo lloró en los brazos de Sakura durante bastante tiempo, se separó de él cuando notó que ya no lloraba ni temblaba su cuerpo

-estás mejor?

-si-dijo Naruto quitándose con su puño el resto de lágrimas-gracias

-Naruto yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Sakura pero el rubio iba a replicar pero la chica se adelantó-Sasuke te ama, solo que ha tirado la toalla contigo y sinceramente a mi me gustaría que os dierais otra oportunidad

-no puedo-dijo mirando al suelo Naruto y con tristeza

-escucha tu corazón y cuando lo hagas sabrás que hacer-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-no pierdas a Sasuke, todos sabemos que te ama pero tú no quieres ver por que nunca te lo ha demostrado-Sakura le acarició la mejilla al rubio con cariño-recuerda que fuiste tú el que le dijo a Lee que me diera una segunda oportunidad, ahora soy yo que te lo pido y estoy segura que no te vas arrepentir-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior-Sasuke ha hecho muchas cosas mal y está arrepentido-sonrió-os vendrá bien que Sasuke esté fuera un tiempo, te dejo solo-la chica se fue pero antes le abrazó, Naruto suspiró y se sentó en el sofá y miró hacia el techo

-lo mejor es que Itachi se queda con su tío Itachi y Deidara, a si podré pensar-susurró Naruto y cerró los ojos, estuvo a si durante bastante tiempo

-_te amo_-le dijo una voz en su mente que era la de Sasuke, pero la recordaba en sus sueños, cuando él estaba soñando y soñaba que Sasuke le decía te amo y acompañado de una caricia en su mejilla, abrió los ojos y supo lo que iba hacer, cogió papel y lápiz y escribió, sabía que se enfadaría Sakura cuando leyera la nota y cuando lo volviera a ver lo golpearía, pero estaba decidido en lo que iba hacer, había escuchado a su corazón como le había aconsejado Sakura y le iba hacer caso, ya que todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad

Continuará …..

Espero que os haya gustado, comentar por fa


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Sasuke y Kaoru ya estaban en marcha hacia la aldea de la roca, iban a paso tranquilo, pero Sasuke no dejaba de observar cada rincón por donde pasaban, los dos llevaban una mochila a sus espaldas con utensilios para el viaje con tienda de campaña y saco de dormir

El chico de pelo largo miraba al suelo signo de preocupación, Sasuke aunque no lo pareciera se fijaba en cada movimiento y expresión de su acompañante

-seguro que la Tsuchikage no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado para que huyeras de la aldea-dijo Sasuke serio

-eso lo se pero no es justo-dijo Kaoru con un suspiro y miró a Sasuke-gracias Sasuke, me a servido desháganme contigo

-puedo decir lo mismo-dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar el cielo con nostalgia

-deberías de luchar y hacerle ver que lo que sientes es sincero-dijo Kaoru

-Naruto es terco, no me creerá, por eso es mejor dejarlo estar, no quiero volver hacerle daño

-no has pensado que lo que quiere es que le demuestres con acciones o palabras sinceras tus sentimientos hacia él?-Sasuke no dijo nada y siguieron caminando tranquilamente pero lo que no se percataron es que alguien le seguía a una distancia alejada para no ser detectado

Estaba oscureciendo y solo pararon unos minutos para comer y siguieron inmediatamente, pero al estar oscureciendo Sasuke decidió descansar, dejaron sus mochilas para montar la tienda de campaña, habían caminado tanto que ya habían salido de los límites de la aldea de Konoha

-Kaoru-el mencionado miró a Sasuke-siento presencias-y tal como lo dijo Sasuke tres ninjas encapuchados aparecieron para atacar a Kaoru, este se preparó para defenderse pero Sasuke en un rápido movimiento golpearon a todos y estos inmediatamente huyeron, pero Sasuke no se percató que un cuarto ninja enmascarado apareció por su espalda dispuesto acabar con la vida del Uchiha, Sasuke se giró y vio como el enmascarado paró en seco para luego caer al suelo muerto, se sorprendió al ver quien había matado al enmascarado pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño, por que esa persona no debía estar ahí por su estado y también por que no se percató de su chakra-se puede saber que haces aquí, Naruto?-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-valla forma de agradecerme que te salvara la vida-dijo con un puchero el rubio para luego ponerse serio y cruzar sus brazos en su pecho y mirar a Kaoru-creía que eras un ninja, Kaoru

-no te pedí que me ayudaras-dijo Sasuke-pero que haces aquí

-me aburría-dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja pero se controló

-saben que venías?-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su seriedad y sin dejar de mirar de la misma forma al rubio

-la única que lo sabe es Sakura-dijo Naruto rascándose con un dedo su mejilla-pero se lo dije en un papel-Sasuke solo lo miró serio

-estamos alejados de la aldea-dijo Kaoru

-es mejor que vuelvas a Konoha-dijo Sasuke en modo de orden

-no pienso hacerlo-dijo Naruto-hacía tiempo que no salía de misión y además hace tiempo que no veo al viejo Onoki ni a su nieta la actual Tsuchikage

-vienes para hacer una visita de cortesía?-dijo Sasuke-Naruto esto es una misión, hay ninjas que quieren matar a Kaoru y tú quieres hacer una visita a ellos por que se te antojado?-dijo con enfado-te tengo que recordar que estás embarazado y si algo te pasa el niño ….

-no te preocupes Uchiha a tu descendencia no le pasará nada, se me cuidar solo-dijo enfadado Naruto y miró a Kaoru con odio sin poder evitarlo y este palideció-soy un ninja y el Hokage cosa que tu amiguito no parece un ninja que se puada defender

-no me refería a eso-dijo Sasuke pasando su mano por su cabello-me refería a si te pasaba algo …

-no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme-dijo Naruto cortando al Uchiha que este suspiró

-señor Hokage-dijo Kaoru-tengo el presentimiento que me ve como una amenaza

-si claro, me das mucho miedo-dijo sarcásticamente Naruto para luego sonreír con malicia-o quieres que te lo demuestre en estos momentos el miedo que me das?

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke al rubio en modo de advertencia ya que no entendía

-no me refería a eso, se perfectamente que usted es mas poderoso que yo-dijo Kaoru-pero me refería a que usted está celoso-el rubio abrió los ojos y Sasuke aunque lo miró serio no entendía-celoso a que le quite a Sasuke-sonrió y Sasuke miró al rubio

-estás celoso?-dijo Sasuke y asta con algo de esperanzas

-mas … mas quisieras tú, Uchiha-dijo Naruto

-deja de decirme a si-dijo enfadado Sasuke-bueno, como eres muy terco no volverás a Konoha-el rubio lo miró-enviaré un mensaje que estás conmigo-Naruto no dijo nada-ahora descansaremos e iré a buscar algún tronco para hacer fuego

-yo iré al riachuelo que hay un poco mas adelante para refrescarme-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

El fuego ya estaba encendido y los tres estaban alrededor de él y ya habían comido la comida que se habían traído

-montaremos la tienda de campaña-dijo Sasuke levantándose y Kaoru hizo lo mismo en cambio el rubio se quedó sentado y el Uchiha lo miró-no has traído la tienda, verdad?-Naruto lo miró y sonrió avergonzado

-es que prefiero dormir al aire libre-dijo un poco sonrojado Naruto mirando al lado durante unos segundos para luego mirar a Sasuke que este seguía mirándolo con intensidad-de acuerdo se me olvidó

-lo sabía-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona, Naruto solo hizo un puchero-dormirás en mi tienda

-no pienso dormir contigo-dijo el rubio levantándose

-pues entonces dormirás al aire libre

-prefiero eso a estar contigo

-me da igual-dijo Sasuke-dormirás conmigo y no hay nada mas que hablar

-no lo voy hacer-dijo Naruto exaltado, Kaoru que estaba montando su tienda miró a los dos ya que el rubio estaba alzando la voz e inconscientemente sonrió pensando que eran como dos niños pequeños

-lo harás, solo falta que te enfermes y me lo eches en cara-se dio la vuelta dando por finalizada esa discusión y comenzó a montar su tienda Naruto solo lo miraba enfadado

-señor Hokage-dijo Kaoru acercándose al rubio ya que había acabado lo que estaba haciendo-si desea puede dormir conmigo-el rubio lo miró durante unos segundos y luego miró a Sasuke que estaba acabando de montar la tienda

-no me hables con tanto respeto, dime Naruto, y sobre lo que pasó al restaurante discúlpame lo pagué contigo, yo no suelo ser a si

-de acuerdo-dijo Kaoru-entiendo que debe de ser por el embarazo

-y que te quede claro que no estoy celoso-dijo Naruto alejándose y sentándose de bajo de un árbol, Sasuke acabó con lo que hacía y vio a Kaoru sentado al lado del fuego con la mirada perdida y después miró al rubio mas alejado, se encaminó hacia el rubio y se sentó a su lado

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-me gustaría que le hicieras un favor a Kaoru-el rubio le miró alzando una ceja

-de que se trata?

-tú tienes confianza con el anterior Tsuchikage y con el actual que es la nieta de él

-ve al grano-Sasuke suspiró ya que no sabía como decirlo por que él no era una persona de pedir favores

-en la aldea de la roca no aceptan algunas cosas y el Kage de ese lugar no está al tanto o eso quiero pensar yo

-que cosas no aceptan?

-no aceptan las relaciones entre dos hombres y seguramente tampoco aceptaran entre dos mujeres-Sasuke miró al chico

-Kurotsuchi acepta ese tipo de relaciones

-lo dices en serio?

-si, cuando yo le dije que nosotros estábamos juntos como pareja ella me felicitó y me abrazó, si no vino a la boda es por que decidiste tú que fuera de pocos invitados a parte que ella hacía poco que la nombraron como Kage y su abuelo Onoki la estaba ayudando-dijo Naruto mirando a Kaoru-me puedes decir por que Kaoru huyó y le quieren matar?

-como te he dicho hay personas en la aldea de la roca no acepta la homosexualidad, esas personas supieron que Kaoru era Gay y quieren matarlo, por eso huyó y la Kage mandó la orden de que lo trajeran de vuelta, nosotros solo tenemos que dejarlo en la aldea, pero Kaoru les explicó a Hinata como a Shikamaru que unos ninjas le querían matar por eso y decidieron que alguien en vez de llevarlo lo protegieran y a si poder explicar a la Kage lo que sucede

-y como estoy aquí, pensaste que yo hablara con ella de Kage a Kage

-exacto-dijo Sasuke-a parte que a ti te haría mas caso antes que a mi

-de acuerdo hablaré con ella y si hace falta con el viejo Onoki-Sasuke sonrió-te importa lo que le pase a ese chico?

-no creo que sea justo lo que le están haciendo

-te gusta?-dijo Naruto directo al grano

-que

-que si te gusta Kaoru

-creo que no es justo que personas le infundan miedo y no pueda estar con la persona a la que quiere-dijo Sasuke-y no me gusta, Kaoru-Naruto quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo-mi hermano sabe que venías hacia aquí?

-le escribí diciéndole que me iba a una misión y que cuidara a Itachi-Sasuke negó con la cabeza-sinceramente siento celos-el azabache lo miró para saber y afirmar que se sentía celoso por que él y Kaoru fuesen amigos-siempre habla de tu hermano Itachi, quiere pasar solo tiempo con él, creo que mi hijo se a olvidado de mi

-creo que eso es culpa mía-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido-las pocas veces que hablaba con él le decía que mi hermano era un genio y era el mejor

-entonces también es culpa mía, yo hacía lo mismo-dijo Naruto sonriendo y Sasuke también sonrió y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y como si fuese un imán lentamente se fueron acercando asta que Naruto se levantó rápidamente para ir a la tienda campaña y meterse dentro, Sasuke suspiró

-creo que estáis hechos el uno para el otro-dijo Kaoru que se acercó a Sasuke cuando el rubio se metió en la tienda

-puede ser-dijo Sasuke-pero el no me deja que me acerque como yo de verdad quisiera

-se le nota en la mirada el amor que te tiene y a ti también-dijo con una sonrisa Kaoru-pero debe de aprender a dejar el pasado atrás y darte una oportunidad

-Naruto hablara con la Tsuchikage-dijo Sasuke-cambiaran las cosas con respecto a ti

-me gustaría que las cosas en torno a ti cambiaran-dijo Kaoru poniéndose a la altura de Sasuke y agarrando sus manos y este le sonrió-no tires la toalla, se que si insiste y le demuestras lo que sientes él recapacitará y te dará una segunda oportunidad pero sin mentiras, además tienes un hijo con él eso puede hacer también que recapacite

-dos hijos-dijo Sasuke

-no creo que sea difícil volverle a conquistar, por que si no lo haces te arrepentirás sobre todo si lo ves con otra persona

-eso no me agradaría nada-dijo Sasuke

-es mejor que valla a dormir-dijo Kaoru levantándose y Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero lo que ellos no sabían es que el rubio los vio con las manos agarradas y demasiada cerca sus rostros, pero como no podía ver bien ya que les daba la espalda pensó mal y se adentró a la tienda

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó y los tres siguieron con el camino hacia la aldea de la roca, Sasuke y Naruto durmieron juntos pero no se dijeron nada ya que cuando entró el azabache el rubio dormía placidamente o por lo menos a si lo vio Sasuke

Saltaban de árbol en árbol, Sasuke vigilaba por si alguien les atacaba pero eso no sucedió, el Uchiha veía como Naruto que iba por delante de ellos dos saltaba con agilidad no le quitaba el ojo de encima por cualquier cosa que le pudiera ocurrir por el estado en que se encontraba, el rubio no habló nada en todo el camino, cosa que Sasuke y Kaoru si lo hacían y eso molestaba al rubio

Llegaron a la entrada de la aldea y los vigilantes al ver al rubio les dejaron pasar sin ningún problema ya que le conocían como el Hokage de Konoha, caminaron por la aldea y tanto Sasuke como Naruto pudieron observar como algunos aldeanos miraban mal al chico de pelo negro largo, pero otros le sonreían y le saludaban, llegaron aún restaurante y comieron, los únicos que hablaban era Sasuke y Kaoru, Naruto no dijo nada en el transcurso de la comida ni en el trayecto a la torre donde estaba la Tsuchikage, el guardia que estaba en la torre les dejaron entrar pero antes pudieron ver como miraba de mal forma a Kaoru

Estaban en frente de la Tsuchikage que esta al ver a Naruto le abrazó y le besó en la mejilla, Sasuke al ver esto frunció el ceño

-cuanto tiempo sin verte Kurotsuchi-dijo Naruto sonriendo de felicidad

-lo mismo digo, Naruto-dijo la chica y miró a las otras dos personas-no creí que vendría el mismo Sasuke Uchiha-dijo sonriendo con burla-Kaoru-dijo esta vez seria-no se por que te fuiste de la aldea, podía ponerte como traidor pero no lo hice por que Roy me convenció

-Roy? Quien es Roy?-dijo Naruto

-mi consejero-dijo Kurotsuchi-quiero una razón por tus actos y espero que sea convincente-Kaoru la miró para luego agachar la cabeza, Naruto al ver esa reacción suspiró

-Kurotsuchi podemos hablar los dos un momento a solas?-dijo Naruto y la chica lo miró

-de acuerdo-dijo Kurotsuchi y Sasuke y Kaoru se miraron-dejadme a solas con Naruto-el Uchiha y Kaoru se fueron haciendo antes una reverencia y a si los dos Kages se quedaron a solas-que quieres decirme?-dijo seria

-yo no conozco a Kaoru mucho pero se que ha tenido una fuerte razón para irse

-el que

-algunos ninjas de esta aldea lo quieren muerto-la Kage abrió los ojos sorprendida

-espero que tengas una buena razón para eso, Hokage-dijo seria

-viniendo hacia aquí nos atacaron ninjas de tu aldea y su propósito era matar a Kaoru-dijo Naruto serio

-pero eso es imposible, yo no di esa orden

-eso me alegra que me lo digas-dijo Naruto-pero iré al grano, por lo visto algunos ninjas como aldeanos no les agrada los homosexuales

-eso debes de entender, hay personas que no son de mentes abierta

-lo se-dijo Naruto-se ve que esos aldeanos como ninjas supieron de la preferencia sexual de Kaoru y no les agradó-la Kage frunció el ceño-le amenazaron y asta le atacaron, por eso tuvo que huir, en otras palabras hay personas que no quieren tener aún homosexual en su aldea

-entiendo

-me gustaría que hicieras algo para impedir que algo a si vuelva a ocurrir, no es normal que los homosexuales tengan que huir por que tienen miedo-dijo Naruto

-no te preocupes Naruto, haré algo, descubriré quienes son esas personas-dijo Kurotsuchi-y tendrán sus castigos

-gracias-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto-pero la persona que debe decirte es Kaoru, ya que yo no se quienes son

-Roy es amigo de Kaoru él pude saber quienes son-dijo la Kage preocupada por esa información-diles que entren por favor-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y fue a decirle a Sasuke y a Kaoru que volvieran a entrar pero en ese momento un chico de pelo castaño entró con semblante de preocupación

-Kaoru, estás bien-dijo el castaño abrazando a Kaoru que este se sonrojó violentamente

-si-susurró Kaoru y el castaño deshizo el abrazo

-estaba tan preocupado

-Roy-dijo Kurotsuchi y el castaño la miró para luego mirar al rubio para hacerle una reverencia

-señor Hokage siento mucho mi forma de haber interrumpido-dijo el castaño

-no pasa nada además es normal, estabas preocupado por tu compañero Kaoru-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-si de un día para otro se fue sin decirme nada y eso me preocupó-dijo Roy-pero veo que está bien eso me hace feliz-la Kage al ver el sonrojo de Kaoru y esa preocupación de Roy ató cabos

-Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, dejadme a solas con ellos dos-dijo Kurotsuchi-me tienen que explicar muchas cosas para remediar esta situación y que no vuelva a ocurrir

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto

-podéis hospedaros los días que queráis y no te preocupes Naruto a esos les daré su castigo correspondiente-dijo la Kage con una sonrisa y Naruto y Sasuke salieron de la oficina

-parece que esos dos se quieren-dijo Naruto y Sasuke no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho con el rubio

-nos quedaremos hoy para descansar y mañana partiremos hacia Konoha-dijo Sasuke y Naruto solo afirmó con la cabeza

Continuará …

Habéis visto el manga de esta semana? Me encantó, Sasuke y Naruto están unidos por algo que no solo es amistad, estoy tan feliz que ninguno de los dos mueran

Comentar por fa


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Hacia como una media hora que habían salido de la aldea de la roca, Sasuke saltaba de en árbol en árbol con prisas para llegar a Konoha, tenían que llegar rápido por el simple motivo que a Sasuke no le agradaba que Naruto hubiese ido a esa misión mas que nada por el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto, paró Sasuke repentinamente en una rama al recordar al rubio, miró hacia atrás y no le vio, eso le preocupó y se concentró en su chakra, lo encontró a una gran distancia de él pero lo que mas le preocupó que el chakra estuviera bajando considerablemente, se maldijo interiormente Sasuke por no darse cuenta y fue a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba el rubio, cuando vio a Naruto caminando se extrañó y pensó que Naruto lo hacía aposta y bajó y se puso en frente del rubio con el ceño fruncido pero al ver que Naruto tenía la cara pálida y con los ojos entrecerrados se preocupó

-Naruto

-necesito … descansar-dijo con dificultad Naruto apoyándose en un árbol cercano y con la respiración bastante rápida como si le costara respirar

-estás bien?

-solo necesito descansar-dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si intentara aguantarse del dolor, Sasuke se fijó mejor en el cuerpo como en la cara del rubio y pudo ver dolor en el rostro de Naruto, vio como el rubio se encogía abrazando su vientre

-Naruto-dijo con preocupación Sasuke poniendo su mano en el hombro

-me duele-susurró Naruto e inconscientemente Sasuke miró hacia abaja y se asustó por que vio sangre por sus pies

-debo llevarte al hospital-dijo preocupado y asta nervioso Sasuke, Naruto solo abrió los ojos y vio la sangre por sus pies y comenzó a respirar aún mas deprisa

-mi bebé-dijo asustado Naruto-es mi culpa-desmayándose al instante, Sasuke inmediatamente cogió al rubio y corrió lo mas deprisa que pudo hacia la aldea de la roca, llegó en menos de quince minutos al hospital, Sasuke al entrar gritó, estaba desesperado y las enfermeras inmediatamente pusieron al rubio en una camilla y se lo llevaron acompañados de un médico, Sasuke se quedó a fuera de donde habían metido al rubio, estaba nervioso y desesperado, a veces se sentaba en una de las sillas para luego levantarse, a si pasó por mas de una hora y a Sasuke no le dijeron nada en todo ese momento asta que un médico salió y le empezó hablar

-señor Uchiha es una suerte que el señor Naruto Uzumaki sea el contenedor del Kyubi, gracias a eso él está bien

-y el bebé-dijo desesperado Sasuke

-también

-por que ha sido lo que le ha pasado?

-el estrés emocional, de a partir de ahora debe de estar tranquilo sin preocupaciones, su embarazo es especial y por eso mismo tiene que tener mas reposo que un embarazo en una mujer

-entiendo-dijo Sasuke mas tranquilo-puedo verlo?

-ahora está durmiendo pero puede verlo-dijo el médico y lo llevó a la habitación donde estaba el rubio dejándole con él el médico, Sasuke se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama y suspiró fuertemente tranquilizándose por el temor que había pasado de perder al bebé como al rubio

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó, Sasuke en ningún momento se separó de él y le contó que todo estaba bien, le visitó la Tsuchikage, también su abuelo Onoki, como Kaoru y Roy, en la tarde el médico le dijo que le daría el alta al día siguiente y que el viaje vuelta a Konoha deberían hacerlo con tranquilidad ya que gracias al Kyubi Naruto se recuperaba mas rápido

El otro día llegó y le dieron el alta a Naruto, Sasuke intentó convencer a Naruto de que se quedaran en la aldea unos días mas pero el rubio se negó y a si los dos se fueron hacía la aldea de Konoha con tranquilidad, Naruto miraba al frente pero metido en sus pensamientos por el susto de haber perdido a su futuro hijo y se mentalizó de que no tenía que ser tan impulsivo en todo lo que hiciera, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sasuke, aunque este miraba al frente con su habitual seriedad Naruto pudo ver lo preocupado que estuvo y está por él o por el bebé y eso le hacía feliz aunque le gustaría que eso se lo demostrara mas abiertamente como mas seguido

-será mejor que paremos para que descanses-dijo Sasuke, Naruto no dijo nada pero eso le hizo fruncir el ceño ya que eso hacía que fuese débil, Sasuke se sentó en el suelo y en frente Naruto, al cabo de unos segundos el rubio se tumbó cerrando los ojos sintiendo el aire fresco que acariciaba su rostro, Sasuke solo lo observaba y sonrió

Después de comer ya que tenían bastantes provisiones decidieron seguir con el camino, caminaban y se detenían, pasó dos días y estaban a medio camino de Konoha, no hablaron mucho, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos y a la única conclusión que llegaron es que tenían que arreglar las cosas pero no sabían como hacerlo

Ya era de noche y Sasuke montó la tienda, después de eso busco leña para encender el fuego, el azabache no le dejó a Naruto que hiciera nada ya que era lo mejor para su estado, pero Naruto eso le molestaba ya que se sentía un inútil, estaban sentados alrededor del fuego y Sasuke vio el ceño fruncido del rubio

-pasa algo?-dijo Sasuke una vez que acabaron de comer

-como no quiero pelear no te lo diré-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-si no lo dices el camino a Konoha se hará muy largo

-ya es largo el camino por tratarme como niña desvalida que no puede hacer nada-Sasuke alzó una ceja

-entonces es eso-dijo Sasuke-no se si te has dado cuenta pero no debes de hacer esfuerzos por que estás …

-embarazado, ya lo se-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache con enfado-y para tu información estar embarazado no significa estar enfermo

-quieres que pase lo mismo que hace unos días atrás? Pues por tu comportamiento es lo que parece que quieres

-eso sería una desgracia para ti-dijo Naruto-perder a un futuro miembro del clan Uchiha-se levantó el rubio

-no es momento que te comportes a si, deja ese resentimiento que me tienes-dijo Sasuke levantándose y viendo como el rubio se dirigía hacia la tienda

-estoy cansado, voy a dormir-dijo Naruto adentrándose a la tienda, Sasuke solo lo miró para luego suspirar, miró el fuego para luego apagarlo, caminó para alejarse y despejarse, ya que no había forma de tener una conversación decente con el rubio, dormían en la misma tienda pero Naruto siempre se iba antes y comenzar a dormir, luego entraba él y el rubio ya estaba dormido que él aprovechaba eso para decirle sus sentimientos como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado cuando eran pareja, se pasó su mano por su cabello negro y miró lo el cielo oscuro que no tenía ninguna estrella y la luna estaba llena, se quedó mirando ese cielo durante media hora con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió decidió ir a dormir para descansar por lo menos Naruto mientras dormía no lo podía rechazar mientras le abrazaba, eso le hizo sonreír mientras caminaba hacia la tienda, se adentró agachándose y poniéndose al lado del rubio tumbado, como siempre hacía pasó sus brazos por la cintura del rubio desde que empezaron a vivir juntos años atrás, en ese momento sabía que su fallo era no hacer ese pequeño acto cuando Naruto estaba despierto, siempre cuando estaba durmiendo, lo abrazó por la espalda protectora mente y poniendo su rostro en el cuello para aspirar el aroma del rubio

Naruto desde que se tumbó para dormir en la tienda no podía hacerlo, estaba cansado pero su cuerpo o mente no le permitía dormir, estuvo un buen rato dando vueltas para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero no hubo manera, sintió un sonido y se hizo el dormido, lo que nunca esperó es que su compañero de tienda se tumbara tan cerca de su cuerpo y lo abrazara por la cintura y acercara su rostro a su cuello, se tensó por eso pero lo disimuló, Naruto no recordaba desde que empezó a vivir con Sasuke que este le abrazara tan protectora mente, estaba extrañado, pero le agradaba esa cercanía aunque muy interiormente ese calorcito que sentía en su interior lo reconocía como si su cuerpo estuviese acostumbrado a ese contacto

-te amo-Naruto al escuchar eso de la boca de Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca se lo había escuchado con ese tono y con ese sentimiento, inmediatamente el rubio recordó en sus sueños como Sasuke se lo decía y su corazón latía con rapidez y supo en ese momento que esa declaración era sincera, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules sin poder impedirlo, lentamente se giró quedando cara a cara con el azabache que este se sorprendió al ver que el rubio estaba despierto-Naruto yo …-el rubio le puso un dedo en los labios al azabache para que no dijera nada, no quería que Sasuke dijera algo que rompiera lo que sentía en ese momento

-no digas nada-susurró Naruto para acercarse lentamente a los labios de Sasuke y besarlos lentamente que fue correspondido por la misma forma, se separaron lentamente del labio contrario-te creo, déjame creerte toda la vida-con esas palabras Sasuke supo que no debería hacer o decir a partir de ese momento nada para que el rubio no desconfíe de él mas, Sasuke sonrió y acarició los cabellos rubios, Naruto inmediatamente le volvió a besar con lentitud-yo también te amo-sintió el rubio que debía decirle a Sasuke, el azabache al escuchar esto sus ojos negros tuvieron un brillo especial que inmediatamente el azabache besó con brusquedad al rubio que este correspondió de la misma forma poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello y acariciando y agarrando los cabellos negros, Sasuke pasó sus brazos por la cintura del rubio y comenzó acariciar la espalda con una mano y con la otra el trasero

Sasuke que se posicionó en cima del rubio sin hacer mucha presión se quitó la parte de arriba y el rubio hizo lo mismo, se desabrocharon los pantalones y se los quitaron, Sasuke besó los labios del rubio para luego comenzar a besar el cuello, Naruto solo echó la cabeza hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la sensación de satisfacción y placentera que sentía, Sasuke lentamente fue bajando lentamente por el pecho del rubio y con sus manos le quitó la última prenda, dejó de hacer lo que hacía para ver los ojos azules que brillaban con placer y sonrió

-no sabes lo que me excitas con tal solo verte, Dobe-dijo Sasuke para luego agarrar el miembro del rubio con la mano y comenzar a estimularlo lentamente mientras que Sasuke con su boca se entretenía primero con un pezón y luego con otro, Naruto sentía mucho placer y comenzó acariciar la espalda clavando las uñas en la piel a Sasuke gimiendo sin poder controlarse, el azabache cada vez iba mas rápido con su mano asta que Naruto no pudo mas y se corrió, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado viendo el sonrojo del rubio en sus mejillas y como las respiración de este estaba acelerada-no te atrevas a dormirte-ordenó Sasuke viendo como los ojos de Naruto se abrían para luego posarle tres dedos por encima de los labios del rubio y este los intentaba chupar sacando su lengua ya que el azabache los apartaba en forma de diversión, Naruto ante eso intentó fruncir el ceño pero cogió la mano del azabache con su mano para luego meter los dedos en su boca para comenzar a chuparlos con deseo, Sasuke de por si estaba excitado y ante ese acto se excitó mas, ya le incomodaba la última prenda que llevaba y deseaba quitársela pero no lo hizo ya que prefirió ver la escena que estaba viendo, la forma que Naruto chupaba sus dedos hacia que se mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza-ya es suficiente-sacando los dedos por que creía que se iba a correr con esa imagen de ese rubio que tenía bajo suyo, sudado, sonrojado y con la respiración acelerada, alzó una de las piernas de Naruto y la otra la puso en su cintura y comenzó a preparar al rubio metiendo el primer dedo en su interior y sintió un suspiro de Naruto, luego metió el segundo dedo y para finalizar el tercero, cuando tuvo la entrada lo suficiente dilatada sacó sus dedos y se quitó la prenda que le quedaba haciendo un sonido de satisfacción, se acomodó entre las piernas morenas y sin pensarlo lo penetró haciendo los dos un gemido uno de placer y el otro de dolor, Sasuke para que se acostumbrara besó los labios del rubio y este como pudo le siguió ese ritmo tan frenético que estaba utilizando para besarlo

-ya puedes … moverte Teme-dijo como pudo Naruto después del beso

-como he echado de menos … que me digas a si … con ese tono-dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente y comenzando a moverse lentamente y volviendo a besar los labios adictivos del rubio

-mas rápido-exigió Naruto y Sasuke le obedeció, las estocadas ahora eran mas rápidas y fuertes-oh si … dale ahí-Sasuke por haber encontrado el punto de placer del rubio le siguió dando a ese lugar que hacía que Naruto gritara de placer

-eres … tan estrecho … que no podría parar … aunque me lo pidieras-seguía penetrándolo con brusquedad Sasuke llevando su mano al miembro del rubio para comenzar a masturbarlo con rapidez

-ni se te ocurra parar-dijo Naruto clavando sus uñas a Sasuke en la espalda haciendo que le empezara a salir sangre, Sasuke como Naruto se besaban como podían

-Sasuke-gimió fuerte Naruto corriéndose en la mano del azabache

-ya estoy a punto-dijo Sasuke dándole un par de estocadas fuertes para correr se en el interior del rubio, Sasuke aunque no tenía muchas fuerzas se salió del interior del rubio para ponerse al lado y a si recuperar la respiración normal-Naruto-susurró y el rubio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados del cansancio-te amo-el rubio le sonrió

-y yo a ti-susurró Naruto, el azabache le abrazó quedando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio

-perdóname, intentaré demostrarte mis sentimientos siempre

-se que tu carácter no es de demostrar tus sentimientos, pero inténtalo hacer mas seguidamente-Sasuke apretó mas el abrazo

-siempre te amado, pero no me di cuenta asta que no me fui de la aldea-Naruto comenzó acariciar el cabello azabache

-tú tenías tu objetivo

-un objetivo estúpido ya que mi hermano Itachi no era el malo como yo creía-Sasuke como Naruto comenzaron a cerrar los ojos y por eso el silencio les invadió asta que el azabache abrió los ojos y decidió preguntar algo que le carcomía y lo hizo por que el rubio seguía acariciándole el cabello-por que venirte a esta misión?

-por que me puse a pensar

-tú piensas?-dijo con burla Sasuke

-cállate Teme, que yo pienso-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke sonrió para darle un beso en el pecho-cuando te vi en el restaurante con Kaoru me sentí incomodo, no soporté que le hablaras tan amenamente y que le sonrieras, tú nunca haces eso y menos con las personas que acabas de conocer-suspiró fuertemente Naruto-y menos conmigo-Sasuke abrió los ojos para luego sentarse

-contigo lo he hecho mal todo-dijo con enfado Sasuke y asta con tristeza-pero mi orgullo no me dejaba acercarme de esa manera contigo aunque me muriera por hacerlo-Naruto también se sentó haciendo una mueca de dolor, encendió una pequeña luz, cogió unos papeles le entregó unos cuantos a Sasuke y él se quedó otros y comenzaron a limpiarse-sabía que si hacía alguna cosa a si delante de los aldeanos pero sobre todo delante de Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo me dirían alguna cosa sobre todo Suigetsu y Karin

-creías que se iban a burlar de ti?-dijo con el ceño fruncido vistiéndose ya que había acabado de limpiarse y volviendo a sentar a donde estaba

-algo a si-dijo Sasuke cogiendo su ropa para ponérsela-por hacer caso a mi orgullo te perdí como que hice cosas horribles que te hacían daño, siento que no tengo derecho a tu perdón pero otra parte de mi quiero que estés conmigo por que tú has sido el único que has confiado en mi, nunca me has dado de lado y por que soy egoísta por que quiero que esté conmigo la persona que mas amo-Naruto se sorprendió ante esa declaración para luego sonreír al ver el pequeño sonrojo en la mejillas del azabache

-Sakura me siguió ese día asta donde vivo-dijo Naruto-y me dijo que las segundas partes no son tan malas y que lo volviera a intentar contigo-sonrió el rubio-ella sabe lo que es las segundas oportunidades ya que Lee le dio otra oportunidad, creo que ella debería de estar bastante resentida contigo por lo que la hiciste

-lo se-dijo Sasuke arrepentido-me arrepentí de hacerlo, solo quería que supieras el daño que estaba sintiendo yo y lo mejor para eso era utilizar por a si decirlo a Sakura ya que los dos os veis como hermanos-el azabache cogió la mano del rubio-lo que mas deseo es que me perdones y que ese resentimiento que me tienes se valla, por que ese no eres tú, y no me gusta pensar que yo te he convertido en una persona resentida

-lo estoy superando-dijo Naruto-todos me decían que para que se me valla estos sentimientos negativos tenía que hablar contigo, aunque sinceramente creía que cuando hablara contigo no hablaría si no que querría matarte, pero me siento bien, siento que me he quitado un peso de encima sobre todo ese dolor que sentía cuando te veía

-me alegro que ya no tengas esa carga y sinceramente a mi también me ha venido bien hablarlo contigo-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-me gustaría comentarte algo-dijo Naruto sonrojándose, Sasuke solo alzó una ceja-tú siempre lo has hecho?-Sasuke lo miró sin entender-lo que has hecho antes-Naruto solo lo miraba con una pequeña esperanza pero Sasuke no entendía-es que he tenido sueños que tú me decías y me abrazabas, pero cuando despertaba ya no estabas en la cama

-no entiendo-dijo Sasuke-será mejor que especifiques

-bueno-dijo mas sonrojado de lo que estaba y soltando la mano que le agarraba el azabache para juntar sus manos y moviendo sus dedos símbolo de nerviosismo-cuando dormía soñaba que tú me decías te amo todas las noches-decía mirando al suelo por lo avergonzado que estaba-y me abrazabas, al igual que esta noche, pero esta noche estaba despierto y me hice el dormido por que no podía dormir, pero a lo que iba, tú lo hacías?-hubo silencio incómodo que ha Naruto le incomodaba y decidió mirar a Sasuke que este no dejo de mirarlo con su expresión normal que era de seriedad-seguro que deseaba escuchar en ese tiempo esas palabras de ti que las soñaba-rió con nerviosismo

-crees eso de verdad?-dijo Sasuke-sinceramente desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos y asta de antes deseaba decírtelo pero mi orgullo me lo impedía, pero mi única opción era decírtelo mientras dormías y sabes, me alegro que lo escucharas mientras estabas durmiendo, por que si, te lo decía-Sasuke sonrió cuando vio los ojos brillantes de Naruto y le llenó de felicidad, una felicidad que le faltaba desde que comenzó a ser pareja de Naruto, por que lo que faltaba era que él dijera a Naruto sus sentimientos para sentirse liberado y ver la felicidad de esa persona a la que él amaba-Naruto, quieres intentarlo de nuevo conmigo?-el azabache lo miró con intensidad

-si-dijo Naruto sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Sasuke sonrió y lo abrazó-por que nunca te has quitado el anillo de casado?-el azabache se separó y miró el anillo con una sonrisa sincera y llena de felicidad

-por que era lo único que me unía a ti-dijo con tanta sinceridad que a Naruto le empezó a salir lágrimas-sin contar a nuestro hijo Itachi

-yo .. .no podía llevarlo-dijo Naruto quitándose las lágrimas-me causaba dolor

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-y te pido disculpas

-olvídalo, comenzaremos de nuevo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo atrajo a su cuerpo para besarlo durante varios segundos

-lo mejor será que durmamos por que si no, no me podré controlar-sonrió Sasuke para darle beso rápido al rubio y tumbarse los dos, Sasuke lo abrazó por la cintura poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y cerró los ojos, Naruto a los segundos también cerró los ojos con una sonrisa

Continuará …..

Que tal el capítulo? Espero que me digáis vuestra opinión


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Una vez que despertaron Sasuke y Naruto se dieron un corto beso en los labios para luego salir de la tienda, iban a recoger la tienda de campaña después de desayunar, pero Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que ya lo hacía él ya que el rubio no podía por su estado, Naruto se enfadó con ese comentario, una vez recogido todo comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Konoha, Naruto iba unos pasos por delante con el ceño fruncido y Sasuke unos pasos atrás sin comprender la actitud del rubio, estuvieron a si todo el día, Sasuke intentaba tener una conversación con el rubio y este solo hacía una mueca de enfado, comieron y Naruto seguía con esa acritud, llegó la noche y Sasuke estaba enfadado e igualmente le dijo a Naruto que no hiciera nada que él se ocupaba de todo, cenaron en silencio y se metieron dentro de la tienda, Naruto se tumbó para dormir y Sasuke solo se sentó, estaba bastante enfadado

-se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?

-no te importa-dijo Naruto y Sasuke suspiró fuertemente por que no quería discutir

-me importa

-quiero dormir

-dormirás cuando me digas que es lo que te pasa-exigió Sasuke

-sabes lo que me pasa-dijo sentándose y mirando al azabache con enfado-es que me tratas como una chica desvalida, ese es el problema, como debo decirte que estoy embarazado no enfermo, puedo hacer cosas, se mis límites

-el médico dijo …

-me importa muy poco lo que haya dicho el médico-dijo alterado Naruto y Sasuke lo miró con enfado-se perfectamente lo que puedo hacer cuando estoy embarazado, te recuerdo que no es la primera vez

-no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte mal-dijo Sasuke y Naruto suavizó su rostro con un suspiro

-Sasuke escucha lo que te voy a decir y no quiero que te enfades ni nada-dijo Naruto-ya he estado embarazado y me las se apañar solo, por que en el embarazo de Itachi estuve solo

-eso no es verdad yo …

-Sasuke-dijo advirtiéndole Naruto antes de que continuara-cuando nos enteremos del embarazo de Itachi tu te largaste a una misión de cuatro meses, una misión que tú quisiste hacer con tus tres compañeros de equipo, cuando volviste yo estaba de seis meses, en ese tiempo estuve solo con mis miedos, cuando volviste estabas mas interesado en unos pergaminos que en mi, te dio igual mis cambios de humor, recuerdo perfectamente que un día después de que llegaras, por las hormonas estuve llorando y lo único que dijiste es que me veía débil por llorar-Sasuke ante lo que escuchaba sin quitarle la mirada al rubio se mordió el labio inferior-luego a la semana me dijiste que estaba gordo y para rematar te enfadaste por que no te dije el sexo de tu hijo, como iba a decírtelo si no me acompañabas a la revisión que me hacía la vieja Tsunade, y para una vez que me acompañas la vieja dice que es niño y tu te enfadas, sin importarte que la vieja Tsunade cómo Sakura me regañaban por que no tenía el peso que debía tener para el embarazo-dijo con tristeza Naruto-tenía tanto miedo en ese embarazo y tú ni cuentas te dabas, pero eso ahora da lo mismo, Itachi nació bien y eso era lo importante, por eso te digo que yo se lo que hago

-Naruto se que no es excusa, pero al saber que estabas embarazado, me entró pánico

-que-dijo sin creérselo Naruto

-tenía miedo, Naruto-dijo Sasuke-por eso fui a esa misión con Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin, necesitaba encontrar algo para saber si el embarazo que tenías era peligroso para ti, se que me tardé bastante, y lo supe cuando llegué a Konoha, encontré unos pergaminos, y eran los que leía, mientras buscaba algo para saber sobre el embarazo me maldije por embarazarte-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-no quería que por un capricho mío a ti te pasara algo, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca-sonrió el azabache-pero Itachi como tú estabais bien, y ese arrepentimiento se esfumó para trasformarse en felicidad en tener una familia, sobre todo cuando tú decidiste que se llamaría Itachi nuestro hijo-cogió la mano del rubio-no quiero perderme nada de este embarazo, no quiero cometer el mismo error que en el anterior, quiero protegerte de mientras estés en este estado, se perfectamente que eres fuerte y sabes defenderte y confía en ti en que sabes lo que haces, pero déjame hacer algo mientras estás embarazado por que quiero compensarte por lo que no hice en el pasado

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-pero si quiero hacer algo déjame hacerlo o por lo menos los dos juntos-el azabache sonrió

-claro-dijo Sasuke besando a Naruto en los labios-no vuelvas a comportarte de esa forma tan indiferente conmigo

-lo pensaré-dijo Naruto sonriendo para luego bostezar-estoy cansado

-mañana a esta hora sin mis cálculos no fallan estaremos entrando a la aldea

-que bien, tengo ganas de llegar-se tumbaron los dos mirándose a la cara y muy juntos

-cuando lleguemos lo mejor es que te revise la vieja Tsunade-dijo Sasuke y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos-te han dicho el sexo del bebé?

-no se ha dejado ver-dijo Naruto-y las veces que me han revisado Tsunade o Sakura sonreían con picardía creo que me esconden algo, espero que no sea nada malo

-si fuese algo malo te lo hubieran dicho-dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naruto que este puso su cabeza en el pecho del azabache-será mejor que descansemos

-si, estoy agotado-dijo cerrando los ojos Naruto y Sasuke le siguió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Como había dicho Sasuke llegaron a la aldea de Konoha por la noche, el trayecto fue tranquilo, los dos hablaron o mas bien el rubio no dejaba de hablar, pararon a la hora de la comida y descansaban un rato, de vez en cuando mientras caminaban se besaban como también discutían ya que ellos solían tener diferente opinión en todo

Estaban en la entrada de la aldea, los ninjas que estaban ahí al verlos solo les saludaron y caminaron hacia donde estaba viviendo el rubio ya que este tenía muchas ganas de meterse en su cama y dormir, antes de despedirse Sasuke y Naruto se besaron en los labios con mucha pasión y asta con lujuria, se acariciaban por todo el cuerpo y revolviéndose los cabellos

-nunca creí ver que os vería a vosotros dos a punto de follar en medio de la calle-Naruto como Sasuke al escuchar esa voz tan conocida se separaron para mirar a esa persona que los había interrumpido

-Sai-dijo avergonzado Naruto y miró a la persona que le acompañaba que era pelirrojo-Gaara-sonrió Naruto acercándose al pelirrojo para abrazarlo-no sabía que estabas en la aldea-Sasuke solo miraba la escena con enfado no dijo nada estaba acostumbrado que Naruto abrazara a Gaara ya que eran como hermanos

-vine acompañando a Sai-dijo Gaara separándose del rubio

-habéis llegado ahora?

-no-dijo Sai con una sonrisa de las suyas-paseábamos

-eso no es verdad, me has secuestrado-dijo Gaara enfadado mirando a Sai

-pero si te lo estabas pasando bien

-no podía pasármelo bien por que eres un pervertido

-pero eso es bueno-dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente y miró al rubio-si no mira al Uchiha bastardo y a Naruto idiota, se iban a poner a follar en medio de la calle

-no íbamos hacer eso-gritó Naruto sonrojado y avergonzado

-pues os estabais metiendo mano-dijo Sai sin comprender, Naruto por lo avergonzado que estaba y también lo furioso por la forma de expresarse de Sai le iba a golpear pero el pelirrojo comenzó hablar

-significa que volvéis a estar juntos?-dijo serio Gaara mirando a Sasuke que este le sonrió desafiante

-si-dijo Sasuke y Gaara lo siguió mirando con seriedad y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, en cambio Naruto como Sai solo miraban a esos dos que parecían que querían matarse con la mirada

-espero que no te arrepientas, Naruto-dijo Gaara sin quitarle la mirada a Sasuke-pero para que volvieras con él debe de ser que sabe utilizar su pene

-Gaara-gritó Naruto rojo como un tomate y Sasuke iba a contestar pero Naruto le dio un codazo y este no dijo nada-pasas demasiado tiempo con Sai

-si vuelves a ser un insensible con Naruto, te mataré, Uchiha-amenazó Gaara

-digo lo mismo Uchiha bastardo-dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente

-vamos Sai

-espero que mi copia barata te sepa complacer, mapache-dijo con burla Sasuke y Naruto solo se dio un golpe en la frente

-mas que tú sabe-dijo Gaara-aunque antes prefería estar muerto a que tú me diera placer, Uchiha-y sin mas Gaara y Sai se alejaron de la pareja

-me gustaría que algún día tú y Gaara os llevarais bien-se dijo mas para si Naruto que para Sasuke

-eso nunca-dijo Sasuke-además es divertido molestar a ese par-Naruto rodó los ojos

-me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana, Teme

-espera-dijo Sasuke serio-me gustaría proponerte algo, aunque puede ser que te niegues, pero insisto nunca hice nada allí con nadie -el rubio no entendió y alzó una ceja-cambié todos lo muebles de mi casa, lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que vivieras conmigo, bueno, tú, Itachi, el bebé y yo-Naruto solo lo miró serio durante unos segundos para luego sonreír

-dame una semana

-eso quiere decir que si-dijo esperanzado Sasuke

-si, pero antes necesito ir a tu casa, pero lo mas seguro es que me gustaría estar contigo, bueno ser una familia todos juntos

-la seremos-dijo Sasuke besando fugazmente los labios del rubio-mañana te acompaña al hospital-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y Sasuke se fue y Naruto se adentró a su casa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente Naruto junto con Sasuke fueron al hospital para la revisión del rubio, cuando entraron a la consulta estaba allí una furiosa Tsunade que iba a golpear al rubio por lo irresponsable de haber sido pero Shizune la detuvo para que no golpeara al rubio, pero cuando Sasuke le dijo a la rubio sobre que tuvo una amenaza de aborto le iba a golpear otra y la morena otra vez la detuvo, después de regaños y gritos de parte de Tsunade se tranquilizó, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la consulta abruptamente, ahí estaba una furiosa Sakura gritando a Naruto, este se escondió atrás de Shizune

-eres un irresponsable, Naruto-gritó Sakura-como se te ocurre irte sin decir nada

-te dejé una nota-dijo con temor Naruto y Sakura iba a golpear al rubio pero fue detenida por Tsunade que miraba enfadada al rubio

-una nota-gritó Sakura fuera de si-si solo decía me voy, eres un desconsiderado irresponsable, Naruto

-tranquilízate, Sakura, recuerda que estás embarazada-dijo Tsunade y Sakura al recordar esto se tranquilizó mirando con odio a su rubio amigo y Tsunade la soltó

-la próxima vez especificaré mas-dijo Naruto saliendo de atrás de Shizune

-menos mal que Sasuke envió un mensaje que estabas con él-dijo Sakura para luego sonreír con picardía-diciendo que te protegería-Sasuke rodó los ojos por ese comentario

-no necesito que ese Teme me proteja de nada-dijo enfadado Naruto cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero

-dejemos eso-dijo Tsunade-túmbate en la camilla y enséñame tu vientre que tengo que ver como van-Naruto hizo lo que le dijo la rubio-menos mal que vino el Uchiha-miró de reojo al azabache mientras ponía una crema transparente en el vientre del rubio-a si os diré el sexo y la otra noticia

-otra noticia?-dijo Naruto sin entender-que quieres decir y por que no me dijiste-encendió el monitor y Sasuke se acercó para ver al igual que Sakura que sonreía y miraba de reojo tanto al azabache como al rubio ya que quería saber la reacción de ambos

-lo justo sería que el Uchiha estuviera aquí, no como cuando te dije el sexo de Itachi, ya que me di cuenta que no sabía eso por que no se lo dijiste-dijo Tsunade

-ya está aquí-dijo Naruto para cambiar el tema-me dirás que sexo tiene?

-claro-dijo Tsunade los dos padres la miraban-serán niñas-hubo silencio durante unos segundos

-eso está bien-dijo Naruto-a si tendremos la parejita-Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura negaron con la cabeza por lo corto de mente podía ser Naruto

-has hablado en plural-dijo Sasuke serio y Naruto lo miró para luego mirar a Tsunade-eso quiere decir que …

-exacto, vais a tener mellizas-dijo Tsunade sonriendo cortando a Sasuke que este solo abrió un poco la boca sorprendido pero fue escasos segundos, pero Naruto se puso pálido

-vieja … estás diciendo que van a ser dos?-dijo Naruto nervioso

-si-dijo Tsunade

-uno es complicado imagínate dos-dijo Naruto

-para eso está Sasuke, para que te ayude-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa

-y también todos nuestros amigos-dijo Sakura-Naruto no estás feliz? Tendrás dos niñas, yo tendré un niño que seguro que serán muy buenos amigos-se puso Sakura sus manos agarradas en el pecho con cara de ilusión-y cuando seann grandes se enamoraran, se casaran y nos aran abuelos-Sasuke solo la miró con terror

-Sakura creo que estás corriendo mucho-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa

-tienes razón-dijo Sakura-no estás feliz, Naruto?

-claro-dijo Naruto

-bueno, todo está bien-dijo Tsunade apagando el monitor y dándole un trapo al rubio para que se limpie-Naruto no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, recuerdo cuando estabas embarazado de Itachi estabas con temor y ves? Todo salió muy bien

-tienes razón vieja Tsunade-dijo Naruto sonriendo y poniéndose la ropa bien y levantándose de la camilla-eres la mejor médico y estoy en buenas manos

-ya os podéis ir, tengo mas pacientes-dijo Tsunade y Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura salieron de la consulta, salieron del hospital

-chicos, que nombre las vais a poner?-dijo Sakura pensativa-poner el nombre de un hijo es complicado pero mas complicado es poner nombre a dos

-uno ya lo tengo pensado-dijo Naruto sonriendo y luego miró a Sasuke que este solo caminaba mirando al frente-me falta el otro, pero antes tengo que hablar con alguien

-con alguien?-dijo alzando una ceja Sakura y Sasuke lo miró-con quien?

-no os lo diré-dijo Naruto-os dejo, iré hablar con esa persona-para irse rápidamente saltando de tejado en tejado, Sasuke como Sakura miraban por donde se había ido el rubio con los ojos entre cerrados

-no se para que se le dice que tenga cuidado, si hace lo que le da la gana-dijo Sakura

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto con rapidez entró al barrio Uchiha, buscó un chakra en particular, cuando lo encontró sonrió ya que era el único que le podía dar esa información que quería, volvió a correr y se dirigió a las afueras del barrio Uchiha ya que esa persona estaba sola y eso le alegraba

Llegó al lugar Naruto y miró por todo los sitios asta que alzó la mirada y vio a la persona en la rama de un árbol tumbada y con los ojos cerrados

-Itachi-gritó a pleno pulmón Naruto, el aludido abrió sus ojos negros y miró a la persona que gritó su nombre tan escandalosamente y sonrió ya que ese rubio era el único que podía gritar de esa forma a parte que le vió algo especial en sus ojos azules, bajó de la rama para ponerse al lado del rubio

-ocurre algo? Aunque te veo diferente

-quería preguntarte algo pero también quiero decirte que tu hermano Sasuke y yo hemos decidido volver a estar juntos, pero si te lo dice el Teme sorpréndete-sonrió por esto último con diversión Naruto

-pareces cansado, Naruto-dijo Itachi-nos sentamos?

-la verdad es que será lo mejor-dijo Naruto y los dos se sentaron en el suelo apoyados en el tronco de un árbol

-que me querías preguntar?

-vengo de ver a la vieja Tsunade-dijo Naruto sonriendo-Sasuke me acompañado

-me alegra que los dos lo volváis a intentar, Sasuke estaba bastante insoportable, sobre todo cuando me ve en compañía de Deidara, creo que me tenía envidia-dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa-y que te ha dicho la señora Tsunade?

-que estoy embarazado de mellizas-dijo sonriendo Naruto e Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego volver a su estado de siempre-voy a tener dos niñas, por si no lo sabías

-Naruto al decirme mellizas me di cuenta que eran dos y que eran niñas

-eres un genio Itachi-dijo feliz Naruto e Itachi rodó los ojos

-Naruto estás bromeando, verdad?

-si-dijo Naruto riendo

-y que me querías preguntar?

-ya se que nombre poner a una de mis hijas, ahora falta el nombre de la otra y tú me lo dirás-Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido

-por que yo?

-por que el único que me puede decir eres tú ya que sabes su nombre por que tenías y tienes un vinculo con ella-Itachi le miró serio asta que descubrió a lo que se refería Naruto y sonrió

Continuará ….

Que os pareció espero que os haya agradado el capítulo

Naruto va a tener mellizas, que nombres creéis que les quiere poner a sus futuras hijas y por que ha acudido a Itachi?

Comentar para saber que opináis


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

El tiempo pasaba rápido y Naruto se había trasladado al mes de la propuesta a la casa de Sasuke, cuando Sasuke y Naruto les dijo a su hijo Itachi que estaban juntos y que volverían a vivir juntos el niño saltó de alegría por tener a sus padres con él como una familia, pero les hizo prometer que no pelearan mas y menos estando él delante, Sasuke y Naruto ante esa petición sonrieron y le dijeron que eso no volvería a pasar y menos delante de él

Sasuke consentía en todo a Naruto, hacía pequeñas misiones de cómo mucho de un día, pero siempre estaba con Naruto y con su hijo, todos los amigos del rubio estaban satisfechos por el nuevo Sasuke hacia Naruto, y veían a Naruto feliz y al niño, Sasuke un día le preguntó que nombres les iba a poner a sus futuras hijas y el rubio solo le dijo con una sonrisa que era una sorpresa, el azabache no insistió mas ya que lo único que importaba es que las dos niñas nacieran bien y con salud, en ese tiempo también arreglaron entre los tres la futura habitación de las dos niñas, a veces tenían entre Naruto y Sasuke pequeñas discusiones ya que eso era su forma para comunicarse y el hijo de ambos eso entendió y no se molestó ya que el tono de voz no era de enfado a parte que le agradaba ver cuando tenían esas pequeñas discusiones como sus padres se daban un beso en los labios y luego sonreían

Naruto ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo y tenía un gran vientre que a él le fastidiaba por que no se podía ver los pies pero ese fastidio se iba cuando notaba como sus hijas le daba pequeñas patadas, en ese momento salía de la casa de Sakura por que ella había tenido a su hijo, un bebé de pelo negro y ojos verdes, los padres del niño le habían puesto Sora y ambos estaban felices con el nuevo miembro de la familia

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles saludando a los aldeanos y ellos a él y es cuando vio a Deidara y a Itachi, Naruto se acercó a ellos

-Naruto-dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa

-joder, estás cada día como un tonel-dijo Deidara que inmediatamente recibió un codazo de Itachi

-no le hagas caso, es que tiene envidia-dijo Itachi

-yo no tengo envidia, puede que el envidioso seas tú-dijo Deidara, Naruto por el comentario del rubio de pelo largo se molestó pero lo dejó pasar al escuchar a esos dos pelear como niños pequeños

-chicos-dijo Naruto y los dos le miraron-quería ir a comer algo, me acompañáis?

-claro-dijo Deidara y cogió de la mano a Itachi y los tres se encaminaron hacia el restaurante mas cercano y entraron, se sentaron en una de las mesas y la camarera les trajo lo que habían pedido

-a donde dejaste a mi hermano?-dijo Itachi

-de misión-dijo Naruto comiendo como si nunca hubiera comido, Deidara lo miraba asombrado y asta con asco, Itachi solo pasaba de eso

-me comentó que quería dejar de hacer misiones durante un tiempo-dijo Itachi comiendo tranquilamente, Deidara solo seguía mirando a Naruto con asco y maldiciéndose por ponerse al frente de él

-lo se-dijo Naruto-pero he hablado con Shikamaru para que le siga dando muchas misiones-Itachi alzó una ceja, Naruto miró a Itachi y este le hizo una señal en la boca por que la tenía sucia, Naruto inmediatamente se limpió-es que está muy pesado y me fastidia

-y eso-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa

-no me deja tranquilo, cree que me voy a romper y no se como decirle que no soy de cristal, que puedo hacer cosas por mi mismo-dijo frunciendo el ceño Naruto

-es comprensible-dijo Itachi y Naruto miró a Deidara que seguía mirándolo e Itachi también lo miró

-te pasa algo, Deidara?-dijo Naruto

-creo que voy a vomitar-susurró Deidara e Itachi comenzó a reír

-ahora que recuerdo nunca has comido en frente de Naruto-Itachi sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír mas fuerte

- estás diciendo que soy un guarro?-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido y con una vena palpitante en la sien

-si-dijo Itachi dejando de reír y Naruto infló los mofletes

-ya habéis pensado el nombre de las niñas?-dijo Deidara comiendo tranquilamente

-si-dijo Naruto

-y que nombres son?-dijo emocionado e interesado Deidara

-es secreto-sonrió Naruto para luego quejarse y poner una mano en su vientre

-pasa algo?-dijo Deidara

-me dieron una patada-dijo Naruto-tendrán mucha energía y fuerza, la última vez que fui a revisión con la vieja Tsunade me dijo que una de las niñas era muy tranquila y la otra era demasiado enérgica

-una salió a ti y la otra al mini Uchiha-dijo Deidara y Naruto le sonrió

-no entiendo como aún te deja decirle a si-dijo Naruto

-por que soy mas fuerte que él-dijo con orgullo Deidara

-debe de ser eso-susurró Naruto, siguieron hablando de trivialidades asta que decidieron marcharse, Naruto fue a buscar a su hijo Itachi a la academia y se fueron al parque, allí estuvieron una hora para luego irse a casa,

Estaba anocheciendo y el pequeño Itachi y Naruto decidieron hacer la cena entre los dos, entre risas y alguna cosa rota y otras quemadas al final acabaron de hacer la cena cuando llegó Sasuke, al ver este el desastre de la cocina se puso pálido y frunció el ceño, pero al ver la cara de su hijo manchada y con una sonrisa de felicidad se le pasó el enfado, cenaron y Sasuke recogió el desastre de la cocina, cuando acabó se fue a su habitación a dormir ya que estaba cansado por que pasar el día con Kakashi con sus pervertidas palabras y con Suigetsu con sus idioteces le cansaban, pero lo que nunca esperó que al entrar a la habitación era ver a Naruto encogido y con cara de dolor

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto intentando aguantar el dolor de su vientre- tenemos que ir al hospital, van a nacer-el azabache se quedó tieso-joder, reacciono-gritó Naruto y eso hizo que saliera de su trance el azabache que enseguida fue a la habitación de su hijo Itachi para decirle que sus hermanos iban a nacer, el niño al despertarse se vistió y con una madurez asombrosa cogió lo necesario para el hospital ya que Sasuke por los nervios no sabía lo que hacía y Naruto solo gritaba de dolor

-papi, yo te llevo ya que papa no se entera de nada-dijo el pequeño Itachi agarrando a su papi por la cintura y con el bolso puesto en su hombro

-es que a veces tu padre es como un idiota andante-dijo respirando agitadamente Naruto, Sasuke solo lo miró por el insulto para luego tranquilizarse y coger en brazos al rubio y con gran rapidez salir de la casa directo al hospital y el niño iba tras ellos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las horas pasaban lentamente en el hospital, Deidara estaba sentado y a su lado estaba el pequeño Itachi tumbado en las sillas dormido entre sus piernas, Sasuke solo caminaba de arriba abajo e Itachi solo estaba apoyado en la pared con tranquilidad

-tranquilízate Sasuke-dijo Itachi

-como quieres que me tranquilice si nadie dice nada-dijo enfadado y nervioso Sasuke-por que no dicen nada-dijo con desespero

-lo único que causas mini Uchiha es que me pongas nervioso y si consigues eso haré explotar este hospital-dijo Deidara tranquilamente e Itachi le miró

-de mientras tengas a mi sobrino entre tus piernas no aras nada de eso-dijo Itachi y el rubio de pelo largo no dijo nada solo acarició el cabello del niño

-Sasuke-el nombrado miró a la persona que le llamó que era Tsunade y se acercó a ella junto con Itachi, Deidara cogió al niño en brazos y se acercó

-dime que Naruto está bien-dijo Sasuke y Tsunade sonrió

-Naruto es difícil de matar-dijo Tsunade-los tres están bien-Sasuke suspiró de alivio-podéis pasar-en ese momento el pequeño Itachi despertó y Deidara lo puso en el suelo

-vieja mi papi está bien? Y mis hermanas también?-dijo el pequeño Itachi con preocupación que hizo que el enfado de Tsunade por decirle vieja se esfumara

-están bien, puedes entrar a verlos a esa habitación-dijo Tsunade señalando la puerta, el niño sin pensarlo corrió, los adultos caminaron con tranquilidad, entró a la habitación, cuando vio a su papi sonrió ampliamente

-papi-dijo el pequeño Itachi y se acercó a la cama donde estaba Naruto sentado con la espalda en la pared y agarrando dos bultos entre sus brazos

-Itachi, mi niño-dijo Naruto

-estás bien, verdad?-dijo el niño

-si-dijo Naruto-sientate-el niño se sentó en la cama-te presento a tus hermanas-les enseñó a las dos niñas que eran muy pequeñas, una estaba despierta, sus ojos era azules y movía sus manitas, tenía su cabello claro, la otra tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía el pelo negro

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke que acababa de entrar a la habitación y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la frente y detrás de él se quedaron Deidara e Itachi un poco a distancia

-Sasuke quiero presentarte a Kushina Uzumaki-dijo Naruto mostrando a la niña de ojos azules que estaba inquieta-es muy movida-Sasuke acarició la cabecita de la niña para luego cogerla en brazos

-Kushina-dijo Sasuke y miró a Naruto

-se llama como mi madre-dijo Naruto sonriendo con nostalgia, Deidara se acercó a la niña y la miró

-es igualita a ti-dijo Deidara e Itachi se acercó

-me la dejas?-dijo Itachi y Sasuke le dio a su hermano a la niña que este la cogió

-y ella es-dijo Naruto y Sasuke cogió en sus brazos a la otra niña-Mikoto Uchiha-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-le pregunté a Itachi como se llamaba tu madre ya que tú nunca decías su nombre, pero si no estás de acuerdo, lo entiendo

-gracias, Naruto-susurró Sasuke y la niña abrió sus ojos que era negros, Sasuke se acercó a su hermano-Itachi-su hermano lo miró para luego mirar a la niña que tenía en brazos su hermano-tiene sus ojos-Itachi sonrió con tristeza y nostalgia

-seguro que se parecerá a ella-dijo Itachi con tristeza pero con un toque de felicidad

-será igual a mama-susurró Sasuke acariciando los cabellos negros de la niña, Naruto solo miraba esa escena y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-estoy feliz, papi-dijo el pequeño Itachi y Naruto lo abrazó-me hace feliz que estemos todos juntos y que mis hermanas tengan el nombre de mis abuelas

-yo también-dijo Naruto-ellas se merecen que sean recordadas

-Naruto-se acercó Sasuke y le dio a la niña y Deidara le dio la otra niña a Sasuke que la miraba con adoración-te prometo que os protegeré a todos y os haré feliz

-ya lo has hecho-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-eres mi alma gemela-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso corto en los labios

-y tú la mía-dijo Naruto y le volvió a besar en los labios

**Fin**

**Oh oh  
Si tú te vas  
También se irá mi voz  
Todo estará mejor si somos dos  
Aquí vine a mostrarte qué es amor  
A volver todo mejor  
Solo escucha por favor.**

Si tu te vas oh uoh...  
Ya no podrás pedirme perdón  
Y yo ya no tendré corazón  
Aunque ya no me quieras mirar  
Te necesito como el aire para respirar.

La luna va acordarte de mí  
Entiende que yo vivo por ti  
Y no vas a poderme olvidar  
Te necesito como el aire para respirar oh oh. (x3)

Me duele que te mientas  
Y no aceptes la verdad

**Y que por miedo ya no quieras verme nunca más  
Lo supe desde siempre  
Yo estoy hecho para ti  
Te quiero aunque no sepas qué decir  
Aunque no tengas ganas de sentir**

Si tu te vas oh uoh...  
Ya no podrás pedirme perdón

Y yo ya no tendré corazón  
Aunque ya no me quieras mirar  
Te necesito como el aire para respirar.

La luna va acordarte de mí  
Entiende que yo vivo por ti  
Y no vas a poderme olvidar  
Te necesito como el aire para respirar oh oh. (x3)

Si no puedo enseñarte a enamorarte  
Y mi mejor amiga  
Ya no puedes dejarme uoh  
Porque a tu lado construiremos sueños  
No es cuestión de olvidarme  
Es que tú estas en ellos.

Porque como la luna y el mar...  
Te necesito como el aire para respirar.

Ya no podrás pedirme perdón  
Y yo ya no tendré corazón  
Aunque ya no me quieras mirar  
Te necesito como el aire para respirar.

La luna va acordarte de mí  
Entiende que yo vivo por ti  
Y no vas a poderme olvidar  
Te necesito como el aire para respirar oh oh. (x3)

Oh oh uoh ieieh.

Se acabó la historia, que os aparecido? Espero que os haya gustado comentar para saber vuestra opinión

la canción es Te necesito de Cali y el Dandee es realmente bonita


End file.
